The Lost Slave
by Scotty88
Summary: A slave knows nothing about his past and knows not one thing about himself, other than that he needs to work everyday, or the raiders at Nuka world will kill him, but his life changes instantly when he is running from Porter Cage, and he's taken to the world of Zootopia. (Sexual content and heavy language)
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Broken, yes Broken is my name, I dont know anything else other than that, well I kind of made that up since I dont know my name, but I'm a slave that was taken by a gang run by Gage, or Porter which ever you call him, and I'm used as a pit fighter, and a pack scavver, but I'm much more intelligent and fit according to the only thing they let me keep the only thing I have ever owned, my pip boy, I woke up with a strange collar around my neck, and next to a group of people who look like they were drug through hell more times then they could count, not that they could count, but yea, I fight, I eat I travel, but I dont die, hell I've had to eat more super mutants and ghouls than most ghouls have eaten those fuckers live the life, food whenever the fuck they want, sleep wherever and most of all, freedom, the only thing I want in life, I"m Gages champion so that also helps with me staying alive. Enough about how well super mutants and ghouls live like kings, lets move to my physical description, so I'm easily six foot, I have the darkest hair known to man, my body has enough muscle alone to feed ten familys of ghouls, my eyes are some color, but I dont know what its called, I think its red or orange, but thats from radiation, my body is riddled with bullet holes, and cuts from trying to run, which I havent tried for like a year now, I'm twenty one or twenty, my age is kinda screwy on the ol pip, and my cloths look like their from a costume store, but its way better than rags, I wear a metal mask that I got from killing a disciple, I wear a pair of broken aviators as well, my armor is from the operators and I was able to make a power fist from a shit ton of broken parts, and my left hand is completely robotic, I dont know where its from, but people call me a synth, and I have no friends, Gage feeds me, takes care of me, and teaches me to fight, so he like my dad, and I wish he was because he doesnt beat me nearly as much as the other scavvers, now lets get into the story and explain how i came to the wonderful world of non mutated animals and civilization.

"HARDER BROKEN!" Broken was fighting a scavver that looked maybe sixteen, and had almost all of his teeth missing, Broken hit the scavver with his robotic fist, or his power fist, and after a second hit with his robotic fist he smashed the kids skull in, the kid fell down dead

"TAKE IT OFF BROKEN!" Someone threw a knife in the arena and Broken cut the kids head off and threw it into a bin

"You get some meat, should have made the fight last longer" A raider threw Broken a piece of rat pup meat which he ate instantly, then got in another fighting stance

"Gatorclaw" Broken looked at the raider, then at Porter who was holding a pistol at Broken, he promised to kill Broken if he was ever being eaten alive

"Mr. Porter will i die?" Porter shrugged then they heard growling and banging, five raiders were pulling a cage by chains, towards Broken, and a very angry gator claw was in it

"GOOD LUCK KID!" He turned to the raiders again and a gator claw shot out of the cage and ran right at Broken, he stood his ground waiting for the correct moment to strike, the gator slashed at Broken and he threw his power fist right under its arm, then clicked the slam button, which ripped the gators arm off

"HAHA YEA KID AGAIN!" Broken nodded at Porter then jumped up at the gators head and stuck his robotic hand in its mouth, he grabbed the bottom of its jaw a let his body fall, he slammed the gators head in the ground, then stood and started pounding his fist into its head until it wasnt moving, even then he started stabbing it with the knife until Porter fired his gun in the air

"ENOUGH KID!" Broken stood panting, then walked to the gate, he lifted his head up and they put his collar on, his was special, it shocked him instead of exploding, but it had to be activated by someone, and that was Porter, who had never activated it once

"Yes sir" Broken walked over to Porter and stood above him, towering above all the other scavvers and raiders

"Lets go, thats your food, now come on" Broken walked back to the gatorclaw and picked its body up, he slung it over his shoulders and walked with Porter back to his home, Porter bought a home for him and his scavvers who lived in the basement

"You did good kid, but remember control, I got a nice cap collection from that, so lets go get a drink, ou deserve one...kid your my favorites scavver of em all" Porter punched Brokens arm then laughed

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Porter clapped Brokens shoulder then shook it as they walked to a bar

They entered the bar, and Broken set his gatorclaw next to him, then sat at a booth with Porter

"What do you want? motor oil and a cold one?" Broken was known for his robotic hand and his inhuman strength, so people made fun of him all the time, Broken covered his hand and took his helmet off replacing it with his glass's

"Fuck off asshole, unless you want a fourty fourty down your god damn throat" Gage spun his revolver and set it on the table, the raider backed up and left the bar

"Ignore the assholes Ken, your just like everyone else alright?" Broken nodded

"Sir, I've been ignoring them for six years, I think one asshole isnt enough to mess with me" Broken slammed his fists together and smiled at Porter who smiled back then put his feet on the table, messing with his teeth

"Where the fuck can we get a beer around here? cola is what I've drank for the past five years, that shit rotted all my teeth out years ago, you still have yours after so many fights...how?" Broken smiled and he had all of his teeth, white and new, since he was a synth, he didnt have real teeth, but teeth built into him

"I dont know sir, but you have a way better reputation than mine, so teeth wont matter" Porter smiled then sat forward

"You have a way with words kid, absoultely fucking beautiful" Gage set his gun on the table then began to hum a song to himself until another raider came up

"Cola? or what?" Gage opened one eye and held up two fingers

"Sir, you dont give a scavver a cola or anything, they e-" Gage spun his revolvers chamber, then aimed it at the raiders head

"Two beers, now get the fuck out of my sight" The raider nodded then left

"Sir, I dont think you should be seen helping a sca-" Gage aimed his gun at Broken then leaned forward

"Ken, I could give more fucks about pissing then what other people think about me, I havent survived this long with common courtesy and pretty mug, so shut up and eat what I feed you or drink what give you, you fight when i say so, and you stop when I tell you to, so as I said shut the fuck up and do what I say, you can be dumber than a fuckin mole rat sometimes, you know that?" Broken nodded then Porter leaned back and the raider came back with two gwinnet brews

"Twenty caps" Porter aimed his gun at the raider then shot him in the head

"That enough dumb fuck?" Porter smashed the top of his beer on the table then drank, Broken opened the top with his hand and drank

"Bring his body with us, I got a feelin a certain someone will be mad at me" Broken finished his drink, then picked the gator and the corpse up

"To the house eh?" Porter smacked Broken with his gun and they left

"Sir was it really necessary to kill this man? he was only asking for the money you ow-" Porter clicked the hammer back on his gun then aimed it at Broken

"I SWEAR TO FUCK! SHUT UP!" Broken nodded once more and Porter put his gun away, then they walked home and Broken looted the body and threw the corpse out

"So what did he have?" Broken moved three armor pieces off the table and revealed a small pouch of caps, a gun, bullets, goggles, food, rad x, and heater coil for a laser rifle

"Go sell this then come back, you better give me all my caps as well, got it?" Broken nodded then collected the items except the bullets and left to sell them, as he left the house or ride, he was walking and someone in a blue and yellow suit came up to him

"Hey bud, you need that stuff?" Broken ignored them and kept walking

"Yo, I'm fuckin talkin to you" Broken turned and the person came back up

"Give me your shit I dont play games, you fucked in the head or somethin?" Broken raised an eyebrow then slammed his fist into their jaw and he heard multiple cracks, he kicked their body and started to loot it as well, he took their things and noticed they had a pip boy as well

"I can give this to Porter!" Broken ignored the items and ran back with everything then walked in

"Mr. Porter! I have a gift for you!" Porter came down from the roof and walked to Broken

"My caps? why do you still have this shit?" Broken held up the pip boy, and Porters eyes widened

"HOLY SHIT!" Porter snatched the pip boy from him and turned

"Where did you find this shit?!" Broken smiled then pointed to the blue and yellow suit

"Nice! now I can do all the cool shit you do, like hacking and knowing what stuff i have when i have it, thanks Broken, go an eat something, then sleep, we can sell this stuff in the morning" Porter left to the roof and played with his pip boy, then Broken slept in the basement with the other scavvers

"Hey Broken!" Broken turned and saw a small group of three men walking to him, they were scavvers like him, but they werent anything special, just a small group trying to make a large raider group and rebel

"What did you and Porter do today huh? you kill anything? cause you still look like a little bitch in here" Broken hated this guy, his name was Waters, and he made the dumbest jokes, and said the dumbest stuff ever, Broken also thought he was mentally challenged

"Yea, a kid and a gator claw" Broken turned to walk to his cage and shut it so they would ignore him, but Waters nodded then stepped forward

"So what? you killed a little gator, whats that supposed to mean? I've killed more than a thousand" Jak already wanted to end Waters, but fighting let to beating, and beating led to no food, so he walked to his cage and slammed the door shut, he laid on the ground and fell to sleep, ignoring everyone who was talking to him

The next morning, Broken woke up and stretched before waiting at his door for Porter to choose his day scavver

"No, no, no, hell no, no, fuck off, kill yourself, no, yes" Porter opened the door and Broken walked out

"YOU NEVER CHOOSE ANY OF US! YOU MAKE HIM DO ALL THE WORK AND TREAT HIM BETTER THAN US!" Porter turned to waters and raised his revolver

"Oh, so you think you can kill a gator claw with your bare hands? cause Ken can, and your bitch ass can bearly kill a fucking ant" Waters turned to the others in his cage and mouthed, "he just doesnt want to admit it"

"I do, and I can, so why not let me go instead of Broken?" Porter aimed his gun up then nodded

"Waters, Broken I want both of you to come with me, were gonna see if Waters can win a fight against a gatorclaw" Broken smiled smugly then Waters slowly walked out of his cage

"Come on bot boy, lets go" Porter pushed Waters back with his gun then looked at Broken

"I give the orders, not you fuck face" Porter shoved Waters back and waved for them to follow, he clicked a button on his wrist and Brokens collar activated, then Waters did

"Come on" Porter left the basement and Broken followed with Waters

"Sir, when will we be spectating Mr. Waters?" Porter turned and pointed to the ground

"Now, we got in three gator claws, and I'm betting against my own scavver, so lets go get some caps real quick" Waters frowned then shoved Broken out of his way

"Dude, chill out, I have killed gator claws ber-" Porter turned and put his gun right on Waters head

"Do not address me as dude, and dont tell me what to do, or you loose your head, and I get a new slave collar" Water gulpd then nodded and followed Porter in silence

They walked to the arena that Broken performed in before and saw a yao guai fighting a gator claw, the gator claw slashed twice at the yao guai then bit into its neck and killed it instantly, it started eating the yao guai, and the raider from yesterday shot into the air

"Who wants in?" Porter raised his hand and pointed to Waters

"I want my scavver in there, I want a hundred if he dies" The raider laughed then pointed to the cage

"Sure, I just want to see him die, you want the collar back?" Porter took the collar off of Waters and he rubbed is neck, Broken had never had his collar off, and he had never been shocked, but it did hurt him, it cut into his skin and he had been lifted by it before, so he did have a permanent imprint on his neck

"Lets go, get the fuck in!" Waters gulped and they opened the cage door, he stepped in and the gator claw ran right at him, it slashed and cut his leg open

"FUCK!" Waters crawled back then the gator claw pounced on him and ripped his arm off, he screamed then the gator bit from the top of his head to his chest and shook the body

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRILLIANT!" The raider threw Porter one hundred caps, then Porter pointed to Broken

"I bet five hundred her kills the gator, and we get the corpse" The raider stood with a hunch, then pointed to the cage

"Lift the door, and lets see it...your on Porter, he got lucky yesterday" Broken walked in and the gator finished Waters corpse then swallowed him

"I didnt even like him" Broken got in a fighting stance, then the gator scratched its claws on the metal and growled, it pounced on Broken then shoved its face towards Brokens, Broken caught it and made sure to keep its mouth closed, he pulled his arm out from under him and slid his fist into his power fist and slammed that into the gators head, splitting it in half and making it howl, it backed up and Broken ran at it, then shot his fist into its throat and took its head off

"BRILLIANT! YOU WIN!" Porter crossed his arms and the raider threw him five hundred caps to him

"Kid you did good again, lets drop this fat fucker off then go hunt for some loot" Broken and porter took the gator claw to the house then left to go get things to sell from the wasteland

"PORTER COME HERE!" Broken found something at the area they were in, they were in some abandoned gas station, and Broken opened a car with a working engine

"Yea Ken?" Porter came over and saw Broken click two wires together, the engine roared to life, and Porters jaw dropped

"HOLY SHIT BROKEN YOU FOUND A FUCKING CAR!" Porter ran over to look at all of the inside parts, they were all old, but worked

"We need to take this back now, we can sell it for hundreds!" Broken looked up then shook his head

"No, we wont we can use this to restore power to nuka world!" Porter looked up at Broken and cocked his head to the left

"I could give less fucks about that raider infested fucking playground than taking a cola bottle from the garbage, now pick it up and follow me, were selling this now!" Broken picked the engine up and stored the parts in a bag, he waited for Porter to start walking, and he backed up slowly

"Broken get the fuck over here now!" Porter turned and Broken started running from him

"HEY!" Porter pulled his gun out but then he clicked the button his his wrist and aimed his gun at Broken, Broken turned back and saw Porter lower his gun, he looked at his wrist then took Brokens button off and smashed it on the ground, he threw Broken a salute then turned

"The hell?" Broken looked forward and saw a blue ball hit him in the chest, he flew back and saw his legs disapear, then his arms, when he hit thr ground, he opened his eyes and saw a building next to him, fully constructed and painted

"The fuck? did i die?!" Broken stood slowly and held his chest, he looked down and saw a hole in his armor, then something black trickling down, he turned to an alley and jumped in, when he landed he fell over and set his engine down, then his armor pieces

"F-fuck!" Broken saw he had a small hole in him, but something was very wrong, he saw circuits striped of their wiring and a small pipe leaking oil or something, he yelled and started to panic

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT IS THAT SHIT DOING IN ME!?" Broken studied the components then saw that the ball had only taken a chunk of flesh off of his chest, and opened it, his insides were indeed machinery, and the pipe that was leaking oil was still broken, so he pulled it back and shoved it into a small connection pipe that it had slipped from, it hurt a lot but he coughed before starting to shake violently

"What the fuck am I?! where the fuck am I!?" Broken took all of his armor off, besides his pants, and left his shirt on, he put it in the bag after throwing the engine inside away, and making sure it was off, he kept the liquids as he could sell them for fake drinks, but when he stood and exited the alley he walked out and saw the building were all fully built, they were all painted, and there were cars parked in front of the buildings

"Holy shit! I traveled back in time!" Broken spun around looking at all of the cars and the paint, he had never seen some of the colors there, and then he looked at his pip boy, when he looked at the map, it had for some reason changed and was now glitched, every other screen worked, but when he switched to map, he could only see the inside of the alley way after it had been scanned

"I can buy a car! I can drink! I can be free, I can do anything!" Broken started to walk down a sidewalk looking at all of the building stlll

"Is that red!? orange? yellow!?" Broken guessed the colors of many building over and over trying to remember what Porter taught him

"Ha, Porter cant hurt me anymore, I can eat normal food, I can do what i want" Broken put his hand on the collar, and it shocked him

"NO!" Broken knew one thing was absoultely one hundred percent still going to ruin his life, the collar he wore only had one way of removal, and it was to shut it down, then remove it, but if you touched it, it would shock him

"My life! my only piece of freedom!" Broken stood still trying to think of how to remove the collar, but only knew that one way

"Please let there be some sort of other way!" Broken looked around then saw someone walking towards him he walked to them and saw they had a tail on

"Um, hi, do you own any scavvers!?" The person was a cheetah, and as it looked up from some strange device, it backed up and ran away

"What the fuck!? was that a mutant?!" Broken took a step back then turned, the sidewalk now had hundreds of animals spilling out onto it, it was rush hour and he was in the middle of it

"What...the...fuck!?" Broken started to run, then he saw a fox in front of him, he stopped and turned to run the other way, but he turned and an elephant was in front of him, it screamed then smacked him into a wall and he blinked twice before he stood and barely took a step forward

"Holy shit, that hurt" Broken wobbled a little and held his head, he rubbed it and then felt something odd, his nose was broken, he cracked it back in place and injected a stimpak into himself, he felt the bone and flesh mending itself and rebuilding

"Whew ok, ugh that hurt" Broken shook his head and began to walk again, but more animals screamed and ran from him, he looked around and saw animals everywhere, he backed up to a wall holding his chest, then looked down and saw that many of the circuits were sparking, he looked through his bag for tape that he used to help fix broken guns or machines, then he took some electrical tape out and wrapped the wires closed then he wrapped duct tape around his chest to seal the opening, but he also wrapped the pipe to make sure it stayed closed

"I need to get out of here!" Broken looked around the saw a bridge with a slope leading under it, he sprinted to it and then jumped off the side and landed in the water, he swam out and ran under the bridge, he sat down and held himself, rocking back and forth

"Where am I!? Porter help me please, we wont turn the engine in to the power...we'll get all the caps we could ever want!" Broken started to cry, then he started to call for Porter

After a few hours it was dark, and Broken was sprawled out on the ground

"Why did you leave me with my collar? why did you leave me? where will I go? I want to go home" Broken started to hear noises, loud noises, so he covered his ears and waited for them to subside, after a few minutes they were gone, so he peeked out from under the bridge and saw cars and animals walking and talking, like the rich people in nuka world

"Is that a...IT IS!" Broken thought he saw a super mutant, but it was a rhino, that was wearing a large green hoodie, he thought he looked friendly so he watched him, but as he was going to walk over to talk to him, he saw the rhino pull his hoodie down

"FUCK!" Broken felt something in him sting, he lifted his shirt, then the tape and saw some of the oil had dripped onto the other wires, he wrapped them, and wrapped the pipe again making sure it was sealed completely

"Are you ok?" Broken turned from his chest and when he turned around he saw a bunny in front of him, she was wearing a hoodie and a pair of leggings, she was holding an ear bud, which he had never seen before, and her ears were slightly folded

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Broken fell back and crawled down the slope, the bunny stared at him, and he stared back after a few seconds

"What are you?" Broken looked at himself and thought, he didnt know what he was besides a synth

"I'm a synth, what are you?!" The bunny looked at him funny then pointed to her ears

"Really? you dont know what I am? the ears dont give it away?" Broken shook his head and he closed his bag

"I'm a bunny, whats a synth?" Broken backed up a little, he knew synths werent welcomed anywhere in nuka world, or in the common wealth, so he stayed silent

"Woah, whats with you hand!?" The bunny pointed to his hand, and he looked down at it, his hand was covered in circuits and metal, so he put it behind him

"NOTHING! I'm just like you! a bunny!" The bunnys lips twitched then she started laughing

"Your not a bunny! you dont have fur or ears like me!" Broken looked at his hands, then he pulled his sleeve up

"What is that thing?" The bunny pointed to his power fist and he put it on

"Yea you know not to mess with me now dont ya?" The bunny shrugged and Broken lowered his fists

"Its my power fist, you dont know what it is?" The bunny shook her head and extended her paw, he backed up and raised his fists, he had been tricked one with a hand that had a special convector glove on it, that burnt the flesh off of his hand, so he knew not to shake anyones hand ever, or paw

"Woah there big guy, I just want to shake your paw, nothing wrong with that" The bunny looked at him and saw his cloths had metal bolted to it, and his shoes were so worn, the sides were almost see through, his shirt had so many tears, he was technically wearing rags, and on his arm he had a really big device on it, then he jumped back and took his bag off, he opened it and slid his armor on, then his helmet

"Dont think I wont kill you for standing there, you look like you have some new stuff I could sell to the vendors in nuka" The bunny stepped back and Broken smiled

"What is that thing anyway?" Broken pointed to her ear bud, then she raised it

"Um, its an ear bud, what else?" Broken gave her a confused look then he lowered his fists

"Whats it do?" Broken saw her reach for her pocket he readied his fists and covered his face ready to get shot, but she jumped and her heard her land

"Um, what are you doing?" Broken lowered his fists and looked at her paw, she had a phone in her paw, but he didnt know what that was

"Blocking from whatever you were going to shoot me with" The bunny looked at him odd, then showed him the screen

"Um, no I'm not, this is my phone, the thing you put a set of ear buds in, its what lets me listen to music" Broken smiled at her then switched to the radio and played a song he had on a holotape he stole

"Music, I know what that is, its noise that sounds good" The bunny put her phone away and the music started playing, he started to play rocket sixty nine, and she listened to the quality of it

"Thats so old, where are you from?" Broken switched the music off, then thought

"Um, I dont know, people say I was made in the institute, but I dont know where that is, and I'm not allowed to talk to other people...are you a scavver as well?" The bunny looked sad and walked closer

"Whats a scavver?" Broken laughed then saw she was serious

"A scavver, you know..a slave, like me, the collar doesnt give that away?" He lifted his head and the bunny saw his collar, she turned to look at it more, then he lowered his head

"Your a slave?" Broken nodded then looked at her wrist she had a watch and it had a blue button on it

"WAIT! I DIDNT STEAL ANYTHING! PLEASE DONT!" The bunny moved back a little then looked around her

"What!?" Broken pointed to her wrist and she looked at it

"What? my watch?" Broken walked up to her and looked at the watch

"That button isnt a shock collar activater?" The bunny shook her head and clicked it, a light appeared on the watch and it showed numbers that Broken couldnt read

"Oh, I can count pretty high, those numbers are for the time right?" The bunny looked even sadder now and she extended her paw

"My name is Melody, but I go by Mel, whats your name?" Broken knew his name want Broken so her shook her paw and replied like he normally did

"I dont have one, but I go by Broken" Mels paw went limp and it dropped to her side

"You dont know your name, and you go by Broken?" Broken nodded then smiled

"I also go by Ken, by my owner calls me that most of the time" Mel took her other ear bud out and put it away, she walked to him and touched his hand, he jerked it back and covered it

"Dont touch that!" Broken took out some electric tape and wrapped his fingers, then his palm with it and stuck it in his pocket

"How did you get here?" Broken thought then remembered the blue ball

"Oh, I was hit by some laser thing and I was put here, but now I can be free, I dont have to live in the cages anymore, its so nice!" Mel pointed to his power fist and and pointed to his fist

"Is that thing dangourous?" Broken nodded then held it in the air and squeezed the handle, the cemenet shot out and retracted

"I've killed so many people with it, and a lot of animals with it" Mel backed up a little and fell on her bottom, Broken had always been told by Porter if anyone falls, to help them back up, it was a metaphor to help your allies, but he took it literally, he used his hand and lifted her up by her arm, then set her in front of him

"There, you feel better?" Mel giggled then smiled at Broken

"What do you mean by killed?" Broken showed the cement on the power fist to her then pointed to blood on it

"I shoved my fist through their skull, and ended their life" Mels smile faded and she shivered a little

"Why? what did they do?" Broken shrugged then put his fist in his bag


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you laugh again?" Broken asked Mel to laugh because the first time he felt something odd in him

"What? why?" Broken shrugged then got on his knees to get closer to her

"I dont know I liked it, and I havent ever felt like that before, only when I'm eating or something I feel that" Mel thought then asked him to do something funny

"Whats funny mean? I forgot" Mel sighed then shook her head

"Why dont you know normal things animals know? where did you go to school?" Broken knew the word school, but he didnt know what it was or meant

"I dont know what it means, but I have heard of it, I was taught by my owner and he was nice, but when I was beat I forgot some things, because of my head, it hasnt had the best of luck" Mel teared up a little and hugged Broken, he pushed her off and backed up

"What are you doing?" Mel put her paws in the air and sniffed a little

"I-I'm crying, what does it look like!?" Broken backed up a little and took his helmet off

"Whats crying?" Mels arms dropped to her sides, so Broken thought about what to do, he had seen raiders with their friends kiss one another but they were crying even after they were kissed, other times he saw them doing something else that he wasnt told about, "the talk"

"What do I do to make you stop?" Broken didnt like seeing her cry, so he took his armor off and did what she had done before, she hugged back and let go after a few seconds

"You were beaten so much you forgot you vocabulary?" Broken also knew the word vocabulary and he got excited

"I KNOW THAT WORD!" Broken smiled and Mel coughed a little before tearing up again

"What part of the world did you grow up in?" Broken knew all about the nuke and all that

"I grew up in nuka world, and I was made a scavver when I was fifteen, I grew up on the far left side of the nuke, and I lived on the edge of the glowing sea, when the nuke hit, I wasnt born but I know a lot about it, like how I survived, I know I was sold by my parents because Porter told me, and he doesnt lie" Mel felt like she was talking to a kid, a very beaten up, abused kid, who didnt know anything about himself

"Porter also did this thing where he would say a few numbers and I would remember a lot of stuff, but I'm not allowed to say it...but he's not here" Broken remembered the numbers and recited them

"T dash thirty six eighty four" Broken felt his head almost explode, it started to hurt so much he fell to the ground holding his head, images of an old man in a lab coat flashed in his mind, and him being made, his arm moving and him getting a new body, everything came back, he also had parents, but they did sell him, for only handful of caps

"M-mom! dad! why!?" Broken felt his head cool down, then he stood up and saw Melody was staring at his eyes

"Whats wrong miss Melody?" She took her phone out, and something happened, he started scanning it, and it unraveled into many different parts, then he saw a small chart appear next to her, she was naked and sprawled out spinning, there were red spots on her that had a little legend next to it, tell him what to do to them

"Um, miss Melody, can you turn around?" Melody nodded then turned, Broken lowered and looked at her tail, he read that he had to pull it a little, then turn it right until he heard a crack, when he grabbed it she turned around and slapped him

"Ouch, miss Melody I'm just trying to help your sore spot" Melody backed up and held her tail

"What are you talking about you pervert?!" Broken felt shocked, he put a hand over his heart, but felt nothing, he looked down and saw inside him, he had many red dots saying critical condition and other things that said replace or eat something

"I can see your very tense, allow me to assist in relieving that stress if you will" Melody backed up again then shook her head

"Then I shall remove it without your consent" Broken stepped forward and he wrapped an arm around her, she squeaked and he rubbed the lower left part of her chest, she went limp in his arms and she looked sleepy, he grabbed her tail then turned it and heard a crack, Melody arm swung at him, but it dropped to her side and he started to rub and tap other places on her relieving the stress on her body, when he was finished, she was sleeping and he didnt know what to do, so he thought and his appeared next to hers, she was in a position on his body that would give her maximum comfort, so he went under the bridge and laid down then followed the instructions and moved her body as it was instructed, in a few seconds another little window popped up and it asked him how long he would like to rest, the time was eleven at night, so he wanted to wake up at nine tomorrow, he saw black, then blue flashed, and he opened his eyes

"Woah, whats happening? I'm like a robot or something" Broken sat up and saw Melody was curled up on him, so he set her next to him and leaned her on his side, when he looked at his pip boy another window popped up and he saw that he could upgrade it, from a pip boy two thousand to a new pip boy three thousand, so he began reforming metal from his armor, and taking circuits from his insides then making a pip boy three thousand, he looked at his new pip boy and felt very proud of himself, everything looked so much better, but he saw that his body was very broken, it was missing parts that he needed in order to perform certain actions, then he saw something on his left arm, a reproduction fluid, it was just a mixture of plaster and something called seven silicone, a replicating silicone that needs to be rebuilt then inserted into his arm

"Why dont I already have it?" An image flashed of Broken being thrown out of a helicopter thing, he reached out to a soldier that looked like a big robot, but they aimed their gun at him and shot him in the shoulder, and his arm was still robotic, but when he woke up from that time, his arm was fully built and when he sat up he saw the fluid fall out of his shoulder

"I lost it because I was still growing, but I was able to finish being built before it ran out" Broken then heard a number in his head

"H seventy two, your going to be the first human looking synth, isnt that wonderful?" Broken saw the man in the lab coat, he called him father and he was fed by him for ten years, he was wandering the wasteland for two years before two farmers came up to him and satrted talking, but he felt he knew them, they were his first set of parents, then another image flashed in his mind, Porter was dragging him by his neck and he threw some caps at them, but when his father ran at him, he saw his father cough blood then he saw him reach for Broken and fall to the ground, his mother ran to his father, but she fell over next to him

"P-Porter you killed my parents?" Broken felt Melody start to move, she stretched and yawned on him then sat up, she looked around her and looked lost

"Where am I? what is this pl-" Melody felt Broken move behind her, he was still messing with his pip boy a little and thinking

"AH!" Broken turned and covered her mouth, she bit on his hand and hurt her mouth

"Stop! your going to hurt yourself!" Melody let go and Broken opened her mouth, he examined her teeth then took a small piece of the metal from his pip boy a tapped her tooth, it hurt then the pain went away

"You ok now?" Melody nodded and backed up a little

"What did you do to me?" Melody felt light and very stretched out

"I got rid of the stress on your body, and the tight muscles, so your body should feel lighter, and you should be at least thirty five percent stronger" Melody looked at Broken oddly then walked in front of him and saw he was using his robotic hand to tighten metal and screws on the pip boy, it was a lot smaller and it looked much better than before, there was also a little port in the back that said some numbers

"What are you doing?" Broken pointed to the pip boys name then pointed up

"I'm turning this pip boy into a pip boy three thousand, My hands are robotic, and have many smashed and broken parts, so i can use them as screw drivers, and use my artificial strength as my bending tool, which has worked very well, then the circuits I'm using are from my body, I'm only using ones I can replace when I need to buy them again, and they should only cost around...twenty five caps" Melody looked at him odd, then he pulled his bag next to him and took a very large pouch out, he opened it and it was full of caps

"These are just bottle caps" Melody picked one up and read it, there was nothing special about it at all

"I know, this is the currency from where I'm from, I live in a wasteland that was attacked by the Chinese, who nuked us and destroyed everything for hundreds of miles out" Melody dropped the cap back in and crossed her arms

"We use this in this world, not bottle caps" Melody pulled a dollar out of her pocket and Broken examined it

"This is pre war money, I havent seen something like this in at least ten years" Broken then returned to messing with his pip boy, and slapped the side, it flashed green, then the screen turned white and all the options on it were white, he clicked a light and flipped a dial until it turned red

"There, pip boy upgrade complete" Broken stood up and stretched

"Miss did you sleep well? I positioned you for optimal comfort, so when you were on me your body was in the most comfortable position it could be in" Melody opened her mouth then shut it

"YOU SLEPT WITH ME!?" Broken waved a finger in the air then pointed to himself

"You slept ON me miss, and with me, as we are not in your current residence so you slept with ME" Melody balled her fists and walked to Broken, she swung her fist at him and he used a finger to stop it

"Melody, I am extremely superior to your race, and I am much stronger than all of you I can lift...one thousand two hundred and sixty four pounds, and run...fifty two miles per hour, I almost as fast as a cheetah, and I can stop up to two thousand and forty pounds of force, so I could hold a car up if I needed to" Melody pulled her fists back and her ears drooped back, Broken saw her shake a little then she opened her mouth and started to weep

"I-I havent ever slept with anyone, a-and you made me sl-sleep with you!" Broken walked over to her then got on his knees and looked at her eyes

"I did not, we did not participate in sexual activity so we did not sleep together, we LITERALLY slept together, nothing else, that does not count sex or anything" Melody looked into his eyes, what she had wanted to tell him yesterday was that he had yellow eyes when he said the phrase

"D-did I tell you what I wanted to last night?" Broken shook his head and she pointed to his face

"Y-your eyes are y-yellow now" Broken smiled then nodded

"Yes, I have robotic eyes apparently, and the color before was a malfunction of some sort or a critical warning, I am a robot, but I have the same characteristics as a human, or a civilized being such as yourself, but male" Melody noticed his vocabulary had changed drastically and he was extremely intelligent

"Miss Melody, do you know somewhere I may go to earn your currency?" Melody shook her head and pointed to his bag

"You need to have identification or at least something that proves your a civilian, you said your from a wasteland, so I doubt you have anything to prove you exist" Broken thought, then lifted his shirt and pressed on a part of him that he could remove and show his serial number

"I am H seventy two, the first super soldier made for the institutes army" Broken looked at his body and saw many parts light up on him, he moved a finger on his robotic hand and a blade shot out of it, he moved another finger and another blade shot out, he made a fist and another came out, he looked at his other arm and he saw there was a big block in his, he saw something click in it then the palm of his hand had something burning on it, he looked on it and saw an institute rifle barrel, he aimed it at the wall and bent his fingers, it shot and left a black singed hole

"Wow, thats cool!" Melody had completely forgiven Broken and decided to do soemthing nice for him

"Your not Broken or H seventy two, your...ALEX! your new name is Alex!" Broken thought about his new name and decided to adopt it as his own

"Yes miss Melody, so shall we leave this spot and move somewhere?" Melody smiled then showed him her phone, he snatched it and shoved a metal piece under the back then popped it open and rearranged the wiring, he gave it back and Melody saw instead of using data, her wifi was on, and it was strong

"W-what did you do?" Alex smiled then held up a small white chip

"This is one of the chips from my pip boy, I replaced it with your chip, which was a tracking chip and now it uses the tracking signal as a internet reciever, internet in my world was very scarce, and if you had it like in the institute you were lucky, you could access all types of records everywhere" Melody then set her marker for her apartment, and she told him to follow her, but he started to mess with something on his hand, he moved his hand to show her and her credit card had wires all over it, that were flattened

"HEY! what are you doing with that!?" Alex moved his hand and it slid into his wrist

"Take me to where you recieve currency, if your kind has a robotic type of dispenser, we will want to go there first" Melody thought of where the closest atm was, then she looked one up

"The nearest atm is just across the street and then a left and a right, my apartment is on that street, but it will be a long walk" Alex put his armor on, then slung his bag on and picked Melody up

"I am a super human, or a synthetic robot, I am not a normal mammal or human or whatever, I am faster than a horse" Alex started to run and slowly got faster and faster, racing down the sidewalk, until Melody told him to turn, he shoved his foot into the ground and shot the the left, he sped past many animals and then when she told him to turn right, he shoved his foot through the post of a stop sign and shot off of it, then ran to another corner and when he got to it Melody put her paw up and he stopped

"Ok, were here, what did you want to do?" Alex smiled then walked over to the machine and pointed to it

"Watch and learn miss Melody" Alex stuck the card in the machine and bills with hundred numbers on it shot out into his hand, he removed the card and stuffed the money in his bag

"Now lets go get new parts for my body, that was a basic hacking method I used for hacking robots in nuka world, and sometime I would find a terminal with a large encryption so when I hacked it I would keep the code in my head, and I saw your card had a magnetic strip on it, if I can change that, I can tell the machine what I want and it will think I'm fixing it" Alex gave Melody her card back and he started walking

"Now you said you have an apartment? well lets go but first, parts, that device that tells you directions...a phone if that is what its called, and then a new pair of cloths, I havent had new cloths in about three years, and I havent bathed in longer, so if you have some water I may pour on myself when we get to your apartment as you call it, then I would be glad to use it and clean myself, since I am water proof apperently, and I'm also giving you more money than a bank can legally give out, as the max is six million, but in your world its eight thousand, and I am holding sixty eight thousand dollars, so lets run before a bounty hunter, or a group of gunners try to get us" Alex picked Melody up, she loved being touched by others, not sexually, but happily, or in a kind manor, so Alex was doing it right

"Ok so where could we get electronic parts and tools? oh and silicone for my hand?" Melody looked up a shop that sold hardware and computer parts

"Ok go straight, and after three streets have passed turned left then right" Alex did so and got to the store, he saw through the windows that there were all types of wire and metal pieces, he walked in and saw trays holding the wires he needed

"Um Alex? can you set me down?" Alex set Melody down then grabbed around five different colored wire, a new pipe for the oil in him, a set of hinges fo two broken ones in his leg and neck, then a small led for a signal in him, he bought the items which were two hundred and eighty dollars, very pricey for items in the wasteland he could find from stripping a robot

"Lets go somewhere more...private and install this stuff" Alex and Melody left and entered the alleyway next to them, Alex stripped his cloths off besides his pants and took the electrical tape off of his chest, then he threw it over at a bin and Melody stared at his insides, he had tape everywhere and oil on parts of the wires in him, some dripped off oh the pipe and his chest it splashed on Melody and Alex wiped it off

"Sorry, kinda messy right now" Alex removed all of the tape and clogged the oil, then as he set his new pipe in he made sure it was set in place, then he started ripping wires out of him and reattaching the new ones to the small copper attachments

"Ok, now the hinge..this might get messy" Alex took the hinges out and then took a shard of metal out of his pip boy

"Please turn away, I dont want you getting sick from watching" Melody turned and after a few seconds she heard him whimpering and the sound of meat being cut, but instead it was a jerking type of cut, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Alex and her having fun or something, but his whimpers were loud, and she turned to see his cutting the back of his neck open, he tore something out then threw it on the ground, he replaced it and she saw it was a metal hinge that had been cracked so the metal slide was moving three piece instead of two, he held the back of his neck and wrapped tape around it, then he moved to his leg and noticed Melody watching

"Turn around, dont w-watch this" Melody turned and heard him start to whimper after a few seconds, he sounded like a kid who wanted their parents, but couldnt get them, so after a few seconds she heard another clank, then she turned and saw him wrapping his leg with more tape

"Ok, l-lets go get silicone for my b-body" Alex picked Melody up and limped a little, then walked fast and had his armor on, people were staring at him, and Melody felt like they were only watching her

"Wow, its just like at home, when I go out in public with Porter, people stared at me because I wasnt human, I'm a robot, nothing else...nothing else" Melody heard him mutter the last two words and she felt him shake a little, then a small droplet of water fell off one of the spikes on his helmet

"Your not a robot, your a person like me..you said so!" Alex laughed then nodded

"I-I guess your right" Melody and Alex found a store that sold phones, and for a cheap price, after a little convincing, they got the manager to let them pay in cash, even if they could pay with the hacked card

"Alright, now lets go get my new cloths and see if we can get to your apartment before dark, we dont wanna be with the mutants or the patrols" Melody was setting his phone up, using the proper entrees instead

"Why did you put your age as twenty one three times instead of the date?" Alex didnt know when he was born, he only knew his age from his pip boy

"I'm twenty one, but I dont know when I was born, I think it was sometime in a new year, when it was getting warmer" Melody thought, then decided to make his birth date nineteen ninety five, February twenty second

"Ok, now I need you to install that chip thing, so you can have the unlimited wifi thing" Alex popped the back of the phone off and rewired the tracker, then removed it and replaced it with a pip boy chip

"Good, now your set, and your number in nine one nine six three six eight two two four" Alex set a note in his mind to show him his number when he needed it

"Cloths, I need new cloths, then we can go wherever you want to take me" Melody looked up a hardware store on her phone and it was just around the corner from them, so they walked down the street and entered the store

"Here we can get you silicone, and clothes, the cloths with be really heavy and durable, so thats good" Melody led Alex to a section that had adhesives in it, and after a few minutes, Alex found three he needed to mix, and a chemical he needed to add to it

"Silicone down, cloths on the way" Melody found an aisle with working gear, and bags for tools, so Alex got the biggest bag he could find, then new cloths, a pair of work boots, and undershirts

"Wait, do you wear you know...underwear?" Alex laughed and nodded while doing so

"Yes, but I didnt bring that with me since I didnt know I would be here, so lets get that and leave to wherever your taking us" Melody and Alex went to the front of the store and checked themselves out, they spend one thousand and six hundred dollars on all the gear, and Alex changed in a restroom, he came out with heavy duty cargo pants, a string laced muscle shirt under a military style button up, and his boots, his glass's were also on

"Wow, you look...well sexy, like a bad boy" Alex looked at himself and didnt feel different

"I'm a good boy, I dont like being bad but I'm forced to" Melody shook her head and flexed

"I mean you look big and strong, like a body builder or something" Alex held his arm out and flexed, his arm got much bigger and Melody laughed a little

"Yea like that, now lets go to my place and get that silicone stuff in you" Alex and Melody walked to her apartment, which took an hour, when they got there it was nine and Melody told him to wait at the door

"I gotta tell someone your here first, just wait" Melody took a key out and unlocked the door, after a few minutes, Alex heard someone talking loudly, so he opened the door a crack, and Melody was yelling at another bunny

"I WAS HELPING SOMEONE WHO WAS SCARED AND HURT! I DIDNT GO OUT AND FUCK HIM!" Alex swallowed hard and waited for the other to respond

"THEN WHY WERE OUT ALL DAY TODAY!? CAUSE IF YOU DIDNT SLEEP WITH HIM THEN WHERE DID YOU SLEEP!?" Alex heard Melody breathing hard, and then he heard her yell again

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HIM, HE NEEDED HELP SO I TOOK HIM OUT TODAY AND GOT HIM CLOTHS, A PHONE AND STUFF YOU NEED TO SURVIVE IN THE WORLD! HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT A FUCKING PHONE IS!" Alex decided to step in and as he opened the door, he saw the other person, a slightly taller bunny hit Melody

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU IF ANOTHER GUY WAS WITH YOU THROUGH THE NIGHT AND THROUGH THE DAY!?" Melody put her paw to her arm, and Alex picked her up while the two were paying attention to each other

"Is this your new boyfriend!? your fuck friend?!" Alex turned to look behind him, then pointed to himself

"Me?" The bunny nodded and pointed at him

"WHO ELSE DUMB FUCK!?" Alex felt angry and saw Melody rubbing her arm, he moved her paw and his eyes picked up that the spot was now sensitive

"Why have you harmed miss Melody?" The bunny threw his paws in the air and let them hit his sides

"I didnt! what the fuck are you talking about!?" Melody moved her thigh and set it in Alexs hand, then pointed to the side of his hand

"He's a robot! he can tell if someone is hurt or not you lier!" Alex felt her fur on a sensor, he hadnt noticed how soft she was and she felt like he was touching something that didnt exist in the wasteland anymore, something priceless

"Thats a loud of shit and you know it! he just says he is a-" The bunny looked at his hand then took a step back, when he looked up to Alexs eyes he took another step back

"What the fuck are you?!" Alex stepped back and closed the door

"I am indeed a robot, or a synth as some call me" Alex felt something odd, he felt excited then he looked down at Melody leg and felt another odd sensation

"So do all robots have boners when their holding a bunny? or are you just happy to be holding a girl?" The bunny crossed his arms and Melody moved her leg back, blushing a little

"I-I dont know what that is, i-is that what I'm feeling?" The bunny laughed then pointed to his pants

"Yea it is, have you never fucked someone before? are you to young?" Alex looked down and adjusted his pants so his groin had more room

"No I have not had sex with anyone, and I am more than old enough to have sex, I am twenty one" The bunny coughed then started to laugh more

"YOUR A VIRGIN!? YOUR THE SADDEST THING I HAVE EVER FUCKING SEEN! YOUR LIKE MELODY!" The bunny started to stop laughing and when he looked up at Alex he saw his eyes had changed color, they were orange now, and it was one hundred percent more than enough orange to know he was angry

"Do not be alarmed, I am not hostile, but if you continue to yell, at me or miss Melody, and try to harm her, I will take the necessary precautions to make sure you cant hurt her or yell at us, do you understand?" The bunny nodded slowly and looked to his left, he sprinted to a door and locked it when he got inside

"Your both sleeping on the couches tonight...not that he would be allowed to sleep here normally!" Melody tapped Alexs arm and he looked down at her

"Um..you can set me down now" Alex nodded and set her down, then she walked over to a couch and sat on it, she was only half the size of one cushion, and Alex was a little less as well

"Do you really not know what...that was?" Melody pointed to his pants and he shook his head

"Its when you feel aroused for sexual reasons, when I set my leg in your hand, that might have...triggered it" Alex set both his hands in his lap and felt embarrassed, he looked over and Melody was doing the same thing

"Were you...aroused when your thigh was in my hand?" Melodys ears perked up and she got off the couch

"U-uh I think you should take a shower to get the dirt and stuff off of you, its over there" Melody pointed to a door with a light coming from it, so Alex went over and into the room

"How does it work?" Alex was looking at the sink and shower, but he had only ever seen them before, never used them

"Turn that knob, and that one for water, left it warm, right is cold, put your cloths on the toilet lid, then take a shower..you have the boxers right?" Alex went to his bag and brought it into the bathroom, then set it next to the sink

"Yea, I'm all good, so I just get in when I'm not clothed?" Melody nodded, and Alex took his shirt off

"WHEN I'M OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Melody locked the door then closed it and Alex was a little scared from how fast she did all of that

"What is wrong with him?!" Melody was on the door and took a deep breath before going to the kitchen and getting something to eat


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok cold...hot, I want it warm right?" Alex played with the temperature for a few minutes, then got the water warm, he got into the shower and saw dirt falling off of his body, he got out and went into his bag, then tore a piece of cloth from his old bag and got in, he used the rough cloth to scrub his body, then after he saw no more dirt was falling from anywhere, he got out and felt very healthy and clean, his arms were much whiter than before, his chest and stomach also had not spots on it, so he threw the cloth away then got a towel from the cabinet, which he had opened before to look for instructions and dried himself off

"That felt good, now I feel soft" Alex rubbed his arms and chest, the skin was soft, but he avoided the still open hole in his chest

"Wait, where did that water go?" Alex looked in his chest and no water was there, so e shrugged it of and took the silicone out of his bag, he began to mix it in his helmet and after a few seconds, his arm showed an x ray of itself and gave him instructions on how to put it in, he pulled on part of his arm then let go and pulled a small bit of skin which came off, then he put small amounts of the mixture in until it said he was full

"Now I wait" The helmet was still half full so he set it down and got clothed, he left the room and poured it outside of the apartment

"Alex? oh hey can you help me? I usually need a stool or something to get to the cabinets, or I just walk on the counter but can you reach that for me? I didnt put the stool up here" Alex looked up and saw a cabinet with a few pans in it, he took one down and Melody set it on the stove she was standing next to

"Thanks" Alex smiled and as he turned to go into the living room and mess with his phone, he saw her stand on her tippy toes and bend towards a small group of glass's, he felt the same sensation as before and stared at her behind, when she bent back he saw her tail twitch a little

"What is going on?" Alex left the kitchen queitly then went to the couch and got on his phone

"Ok, so turning it on is this button" Alex clicked the home button and slid the screen to the left, he entered the password and saw the apps flow onto the screen

"Internet is this one right?" Alex clicked on a small app with a capitol S on it, it took him to a search screen and he entered in the word aroused

"To feel an emotion, feeling, or response example, the tiger felt sexually aroused by the vixen in the bathing suit" Alex nodded then looked up other words, he found out that what had happened meant, he liked Melody, but he didnt know what that meant, he did like her, but it didnt make sense, he didnt like her, he more than liked her

"What does the word like mean?" Alex read every definition until he found one he thought about

"To "like like" someone is to love them or feel a certain emotion when near them or talking to them" Alex knew this was the correct term, so he thought he loved Melody now, and when he looked up what love meant, there were two very different definitions

"Feeling a deep affection for someone, or something, and to make love with someone...what does make love mean?" Alex looked the expression up and when he saw the screen, it had no definition, just websites saying things like, how to make love to your husband or wife to make them never forget, or a picture with two animals kissing

"Making love is to kis-...oh thats not kissing" Alex had scrolled down and saw images of animals doing much more than kissing, so he knew it was what making love meant

"Sexual intercourse is making love...the more I learn, the better, so a boyfriend and a girlfriend make love, huh? I wonder if I'm a boyfriend" As Alex put his phone in his pocket Melody came in with a bowl, it had steam rising from it and Alex wanted to know what it was instantly

"Sorry we only have soup, but here you go" Melody set the bowl on the table and handed Alex a spoon

"Whats soup? its sounds and smells absolutely delicious!" Melody looked at him odd again

"Its the stuff that comes from a can...a soup can? you know that stuff?" Melody pointed to the bowl and Alex shook his head

"I want allowed to eat cooked food, it was raw meat, and whatever else i could get, I had to eat rat pups meat and gator claw meat for more than five years, I've never eaten a fruit before, and I heard that they use to be one of the best tasting things on the planet!" Melody held her paws and felt sorry for Alex again

"So you have never eaten any other food besides meat? like animal meat?" Melody pointed to herself and Alex sighed then nodded

"Did you eat bunny?" Alex looked up and shook his head

"Only bigger animals survived, no bunnies, no mice, none of that, except for rats, they mutated or died, and they got huge...i mean like your side minus your head and ears" Melody gulped then went into the kitchen and got her soup, the other bunny was staying in his room and he was not coming out until Alex left

"So who is that bunny?" Melody set her spoon down and tried to pull the table forward, Alex pulled it forward and saw his palm and thumb were grown back

"He's my boyfriend...we fight a lot and we dont get along very well, you already saw that though" Alex had just learned what a boyfriend and a girlfriend were, but he kept calling her a virgin like Alex

"O-oh, ok, um...if you fight so much, why are you two still...in a relationship?" Melody sat back and sunk into the cushion of the couch

"Because I dont know why, but I still love him, he's not very nice to other bunnies so I feel if I leave him, he's going to be alone forever" Alex thought before speaking and surprised himself with waht he said

"Thats so naive, you dont love him, you pity him and its hurting your life more than its hurting his, he's even hurting you physically from what I saw, speaking of which" Alex lowered himself and looked at her body, he saw she had a bruise on her arm from before, a bruise on her left side, and two more on her right leg

"Speaking of which? what do you m-" Alex picked her up and set her on his lap, he started poking her arm and then rubbing it, the soreness from before went away, then he started squeezing her side and poking it a little, the soreness in her side went away shortly after

"Thanks Alex, but how do you know th-" Alex lifted her leg up and started squeezing her thigh, she winced at the pain, but it subsided shortly after

"Ow, that hurts!" Alex became more gentle then moved to her calf

"How do you get hit in the leg and side, and get very bruised, but not tell anyone about?" Alex set her leg on his and waited for her to respond

"I dont want people thinking I'm in an abusive relationship" If anyone knew about abuse, it was Alex

"What is an abusive relationship?" Alex knew a lot about it, but not about an abusive relationship

"If he loves you, then why does he hit you? thats not supposed to happen between to people that love each other" Alex was learning how to use the new words well, and quickly

"Becuase he doesnt know how to control himself, so he lashes out and hits me sometimes" Alex had been beaten, stabbed, cut, shot, you name it, but the feeling he got when he heard her say she had been hit, was like a javelin going through his chest

"You need to terminate your relationship with him now, I'm going to end it if you dont" Melody turned to him and got off

"You dont tell me what to do! if anything, I control YOU" Melody put her paws over her mouth and Alex opened his mouth then stood up and walked over to his bag

"Alex wait! I'm so sorry, I didnt know what I was s-" Alex put a finger up then took a deep breath

"I have lived through an eternal hell my entire life, I have never had freedom as a normal everyday thing...I had scheduled beatings, I was fed once or twice a week, I got one set of cloths, I had to fight everyday of my life in a pit against animals, people, and kids, I've killed more people, than I've seen, my body has more scar tissue than it does skin now...I have worn this collar for so long it has made a scar on my neck, and it is constantly bruising my neck, your life is like my heaven, my life is your hell..I dont want pity from anyone, nor do I accept it, so please..be quiet" Alex picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder, he was walking to the door and as he reached for the handle he heard someone laughing behind him

"Your life sounds like a "you get what you deserve" type of situation" He turned and saw the bunny from before

"I've been beaten since I can remember, I havent ever done anything wrong besides steal food, or things to sell in the wastes, if you lived where I did, and you got caught stealing, you got killed on sight, doesnt matter what you take, I stole a bullet from a raider and he shoved a gun in my mouth, I was seventeen and he let me live since I was young, but because no one knew I was a synth yet, I was allowed to live, if he learned what I was he would have blown my god damn head off in a seconds notice" The bunny shrugged and walked forward

"Lifes life my robotic friend, your nothing more than a machine, what do you do? make car rims?" Alex dropped his bag behind him and started breathing heavy

"I was made as a soldier to annihilate the human race I have weapons on my body that can blow a hole through solid poly laminate, and knives that can cut through steel" Alex clenched his fist and the three blades shot out, he pulled his fingers together and him palm morphed around the barrel of the rifle

"HOLY SHIT! HES A FREAK, RUN!" The bunny ran to his room again and Melody stood still breathing hard, Alexs eyes had turned to red for targeting, he was scaring Melody who started to cry, but when he saw a tear drop from her face, his weapons retracted and his eyes turned blue for sorrow, he walked over and got on his knees

"Dont do that, you know that makes me sad!" Melody shook her head and kept crying, Alex hugged her and he saw his hand had fully grown in place, Melody hugged him back and she cried on his shoulder, after a few minutes, she was quiet and Alex set her on the couch

"Eat your soup, let me talk to your boyfriend" Alex walked over to the door he had seen her boyfriend enter, then he tried the knob, it wouldnt open, so he grabbed the knob and pushed forward, the door opened after tearing the wood in the frame out, he placed the small piece of wood back where it was before and looked in the room, it was messy and had magazines everywhere, but they had very racy pictures of bunnies on the front cover, he picked one up and saw it had a bunny that resmbled Melody on it, but it wasnt her

"Where did he go?" Alex looked around and dropped the magazine, he walked over to a window that had been opened, and he saw that it led outside, he could barely fit through, so he closed it and walked back to the living room

"Your boyfriend is go-" Alex saw Melody curled up on the couch sleeping, so he walked over to her and sat next to her

"Miss Melody?" Alex poked her then she swatted at his hand, he picked her up and set her on his lap, then lifted her head onto his chest and rested his head on the couch cushion, he looked at his soup and decided to try it, when the soup met his mouth, it tasted like something creamy, it was delicious, so he ate his soup and felt warm when he was done, he noticed Melody had eaten hers, so she must have fallen asleep waiting for him

"What time is it?" Alex looked at his phone and saw it twelve o clock

"Not to late" Alex barely slept, as he had to make sure people didnt pull him over to the side of the cage he slept in and stripped him of his armor and hit parts, so he tried to sleep, and as he closed his eyes again, that same blue timer popped up, he decided to sleep for another nine hours, then his vision flashed white, and blue, he opened his eyes and felt rested

"Ugh, wow that was nice" Alex stretched his arms out then felt something soft of his neck, he looked down and saw Melody was pushing her head on the bottom of his chin

"Melody?" She bumped into his collar and it shocked him, he jumped a little and saw she was asleep

"She's so cute, but that hurt" Alex lowered his head so she couldnt brush up against his collar and shock him again

"Miss Melody? hello? time to wake up little one" Alex tapped her nose and then after another tap she blinked and yawned, she stretched her paws then pushed the side of her face on his chest, she pat his arm then his chest and looked back up

"ALEX!?" Melody almost fell back and then Alex caught her

"Woah, careful now! dont want you hurting yourself" Melody was set next to him, and she was blushing in an extreme amount, Alex looked at her fur and studied it, it was a soft white with black splotches on it, and her tail was small, but it was pointed, it was cute

"T-thanks, I just havent ever you know, slept on anyone, except you, and only once, so this time was...ok-ish" Alex smiled and set her on his lap

"So you enjoy sleeping on me? or do you just have nothing else to sleep on?" Melody sighed then pointed to the room Alex had been in before

"I sleep in there sometimes, but its so messy and gross, so I sleep on the couch since Matthew sleeps in there" Alex felt bad for her, and he wrapped his arms around her then set his head on top of hers, making her ears go left and right

"Aw, thats so cute, how do other animals hold themselves back from not hugging you guys?" Melody squirmed a little then moved forward

"Because their animals just like us, and we all think were cuter than the other, I like tiger a lot, or big animals, and bunnies" Alex moved his arms and lifted his head up

"For someone who has lived in a real hell, your gentle" Alex was gentle, he always had to help Porter when he was sick or injured, so when Porter told him how to help him, he would be as gentle as possible

"Yes, thank you" Melody hopped off of his lap and walked to the kitchen, then came back with two bowls, a box of food and a gallon of milk

"You eat cereal?" Alex had a handful of sugar bombs once, and thats all so he shook his head

"Just meat, nothing else" Melody moved their bowls over and set the two down

"Ok, pour the cereal in the bowls, then pour the milk, but dont let it spill out" Alex did so and gave her the cereal back, then the milk

"Good, now do you want sugar?" Alex hadnt heard of sugar other than from sugar bombs cereal

"I dont know what that is" Melody's jaw dropped and she came back with a cup that had a spoon in it

"Sugar, the stuff that makes anything sweet" Alex shrugged and Melody poured the small white crystals on his cereal

"Here hold your paw out" Alex held his hand out and Melody poured a small bit on his palm

"Lick that then tell me what you think" Alex put it near his mouth and licked the powder, it tasted good to him, he swallowed it and his throat felt scratchy, since he hadnt eaten anything but liquid and meat his entire life

"Thats really good! and the cereal makes it better?" Melody smiled then moved the bowl forward a little

"Try it, then tell me" Alex took the spoon and scooped some of the cereal with the sugar up, he put it in his mouth and started to bite down, the cereal felt like he was chewing on really soft meltable meat, but it was sweet, he loved it

"This is the greatest thing other than that soup that I have ever tasted!" Melody's smile went away and she felt bad for Alex who was eating his cereal, he had only been allowed to eat meat that wasnt even cooked, they fed him like a savage

"G-good, we can go get some fruit for you to try today" Alex drank the milk in his bowl and set it down, he smiled at Melody and she noticed he had straight white teeth, they werent broken or chipped or discolored

"How are your teeth straight and white?" Alex tapped them then grabbed one and moved it, but it didnt move at all

"Their metal, I always wondered why they werent breaking, and why they didnt turn black or yellow, so then I experimented with them, and I leanred I could chew metal, its pretty cool, watch" Alex put the spoon in his mouth then bit down and started chewing the metal, the noise made Melody cringe, but he took it out of his mouth and it looked like metal gum

"T-that doesnt look very h-healthy" Melody looked at the spoon, the entire handle was gone and he had chewed it in only a matter of seconds without any effort at all

"Its fine for me, because I cant get sick or diseased like other humans, since I'm a synth, I'm also a gen four, I'm the only one in existence, but I was taken or sold since I was made for destruction, and I know that all other generation synths were made as slaves to the institute, think of me as the prettiest synth ever, the gen ones had no flesh, the gen twos had a stronger frame, and the gen threes, they had plates of fiber glass on their bodies" Melody rubbed his arm and his flesh felt real, but he told her it was silicone, she also knew he wasnt lying since he had a robotic hand

"How do you know your a synth?" Melody saw Alex turn a little and raise an eyebrow

"Think about it, what if you hand and arms are robotic, and your really a mammal synth cyborg mix thing" Alex thought for a moment, then realized something, he had a brain, he could feel pain, his memory's before the institute were of him on a farm, Porter killed his parents, lost him, got taken by the institute and had his body parts replaced with synthetic pieces of synth body parts, they created a human synth combination, so they installed better eyes, better arms, more components in his body like the oil and wires to regulate his organs, he lifted his shirt and saw the hole had been replaced with flesh again

"Your right, I have memory's before going to the institute...the fourth generation of synths are humans and synth combinations!" As he finished that sentence, he heard hi pip boy make a noise, then he looked at it, a holotape popped out of the bottom, and he looked at it

"Father?" The holotape had the word father written on it and he took his holotape out then began to play it

"Is it on? yes? ok, ahem, hello H seventy two, I am father, your creator, this holotape we have created is for you to listen to when you figure out what you are, if you have said synth and human in the same sentence, you pip boy will dispense this holotape, and you have so congratulations, you have just discovered your the very first human synth combination, now dont be angry and if you are I am truly sorry, but let me explain what happened to you...ok, so one day we were sending a courser to find a synth who ran away from us, your father, and your mother but only your father was a synth, he was the first generation we called the three point five, the first to feel and have emotions, you are four so you have more than that, when we found him our courser broad casted a boy...you watching his father and his mother being killed...we pitied you and saw you had a pip boy, from a vault, so you were one of the pre war survivors and your blood happened to be just like mine, not infected and safe, so if we had you, you could become the next leader of the institute...when we found you however, we saw that man had stabbed you in both of your eyes...your hands were missing and your right arm was gone...your neck had been cut open and your right leg was missing...it was so horrible, we gathered what we could and took you to the institute, after a year of creating you, we saw your eyes light up...they were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, then they changed yellow, and then orangeish red, which they stayed at normally, unless we reset you, which would make your eyes yellow and they would stay there forever...so after a year of running tests, you were thirteen and we had made so many fake memory's we felt like you were just a body with a fake mind, so we reinstalled your memory's and were currently leaving you with the brother hood of steel, they said they would experiment on you and make you a soldier, so I hope when you find this you are not displeased with me...but we have footage of what their doing to you...and were watching now, your in the air currently and your going to hit the ground...now, you've been shot in the shoulder and you are critically damaged...there is a man coming to you now, he is a courier who will put this tape in the bottom of your pip boy as it is broadcasting here and to the tape, so when you wake, the courier will have wiped your memory's and your going to be given back to the man who took you and killed you, but we have paid him a very large amount of money to use you as a tool, and make sure you stay alive, so H seventy two...goodbye and we may meet again in another life as you are fifty percent human" The holotape popped up and Alex stared at it

"A-Alex your a cyborg" Alex nodded and put the holotape in his pocket, replacing it with his radio one, then closing the top he spoke

"I am normal just like you, so dont think of me any more or any less than what you know about me..ok?" Melody nodded and smiled at Alex

"Matthew isnt coming back..you know that right?" Melody looked up from her cereal and cleared her throat

"I dont think he is, and I think he's getting someone to help clear my apartment out" Alex payed attention to when she said HER apartment, as in, Matthew was just staying there to have some place to stay

"I'm going to clean his room out, and then you can sleep there" Alex got up and went to the wrong room, but Melody came over to him and put her paws in the air

"WAIT!" When Art opened the door he saw that there were many "toys" and the room had a pink light on the ceiling, he slammed the door shut and turned to Melody, he opened his mouth and he saw Melody covering her face with her ears

"Yea, ok, so um...whos room was that?" Melody got on her knees and got on her side

"Matthews "storage" room" Alex sighed then picked her up

"Why do you guys have so many...phallic objects in your home?" Melody shook a little and then let her ears go

"Matthew wants me to use them...on me and himself but I just throw them in there and let them sit, the door is usually locked but I forgot to lock it yesterday" Alex was glad she hadnt said herself, so he set her down and went over to his bag then got his old bag out

"I'm going to clean those up first" Melody ran into the bathroom and started laughing from embarrassment

"Those things are gross! but they havent been used, so go ahead, and use something to pick them up!" Alex cleaned the room of all the objects then took his bag to the living room and set it next to his bag

"Ok, so now I'm going to clean the room you sleep in tonight, and then I'll help make it smell better" Alex went into the room, and collected all the magazines, which had some that stuck together, and some that had pages torn out, he found them all under the mattress, and threw them away, he washed his hands and returned, after collecting all the cloths he knew werent Melodys he put them in a trash bag and set it next to the door, he went back in and cleaned the walls then the floor and the mattress, he got all the sheets and asked where he could wash them

"If you go outside and turn right, the head straight, then door at the end of the path is a washing room, just open the washer and put the sheets in, put some of the soap in it, and start it" Alex nodded then walked to the room which had no one in it thankfully, so he figured out how to open the washer and after he put the sheets in he thought about how much soap he needed

"To spread this across the entire sheet, i would need a cup at least" Alex only needed a half of the lid full, and he poured a cup of the detergent in, when he started it he waited, and after half an hour, he saw white fluff coming out of the lid

"SHIT!" Alex ran over to the washer and opened it up, all he saw was white, so he took the sheets out and he had also noticed, he put them in for an extra ten minutes, so he moved it to the dryer and made the dryer dry the sheet for another five minutes, after fifteen minutes, he took the sheets out and it looked clean

"Ok, leave this and go...yea" Alex speed walked out of the room and made sure no one saw him enter the apartment

"You got it done? wow good job" Alex smiled nervously then went to the room and put the sheets on the bed, he straightened it out and started setting decorations up that were knocked over, when he was finished, he called for Melody to come in and when she did, her jaw dropped

"Y-you lived in a wasteland f-for your entire life, but you cleaned this room so well it looks like its from a five star motel or something" Alex shrugged then left the room and when he got out, he checked the time, it was two and the time was passing quickly

"Wow, time pass's by when your cleaning, so shall we go get the fruit?" Melody came out of the room staring at it, then closed the door and nodded

"Where did all of his cloths and the magazines go?" Alex pointed to a bin with a small mountain of playbunny magazines in it, she gagged and then Alex pointed to the trash bag

"Wow, thats a lot, you wanna throw it away when were out and about?" Alex went over to his bag then the trash bag and the bin, he picked them all up and they left

"Theres a dumpster over there...how much money did he spend on all of that?" Melody tried to think of the price of all the toys, magazines, and the cloths Alex was throwing out

"Thats like a thousand dollars or more" Alex came back shaking his bag, and a small amount of dust flowed out

"Those things are old, but lets just forget about all of that and get some fruit!" Alex put his bag on and walked with Melody, after a while they got to corner on the street and there was a fruit stand, Alex saw the oranges and then the apples, he walked up to them then picked up a small bag and stuffed all types of fruits in it, when he held up the bag the gazelle behind the stand was staring at him

"How much for all this?" The gazelle took the bag and set it on a scale, it wieghed eight pounds, so he pointed to a sign next to the fruit

"Thirty dollars and fifty cents, if you want more just g-" Alex got two more bag and the gazelles jaw dropped when he stuffed it all in his bag and began eating, he put one hundred dollars on the counter and began to walk to Melody

"How much fruit can one mammal eat?!" Alex was eating an apple and he was taking huge bites out of it chewing as much as he could, then swallowing

"So how does it taste?" Alex nodded and ate a handful of blueberrys

"You want something? I have all of the fruits from the stand" Melody thought then made a small cup with her paws

"Blueberrys!" Alex laughed a little then took some from a bag and set them in her paws, she ate them and as they were walking, Melody decided to help Alex and dressing himself

"Lets go buy you some more cloths so you can wear something tomorrow and tonight when you go to sleep!" Alex felt her paw on his hand so he zipped his bag up and she led him to a store that sold cloths, they got in and Alex looked around, all the cloths were small, then he saw some racks with cloths that could fit him

"Over there, those cloths could fit me" Alex pointed, but Melody jumped up and could barely see the cloths

"I cant see" Alex picked her up and she nodded

"Those could fit you, lets go" Alex walked to the cloths that were appropriate for him, and Melody chose three shirts for him, a button up like his current one, then two shirts that were black

"This all I need?" Melody looked around and saw pants that were his size

"Pants, go get some pants, and make sure they fit" Alex got his pants then went to a dressing room and put all of the shirts on after removing the last one, then he tried on his pants and he came out to tell Melody, but she wasnt there

"Melody?" Alex turned in a circle, then sat at a bench waiting for her to come back, but right as he stood up to look for her, he saw the dressing room door in front of him open, Melody was wearing very small shorts, and a tight exercise shirt

"You think I could wear this if I went out to jog or something?" Alex's eyes had white and black squares appear in the corner of his eyes, then his eyes switched colors from yellow to blue to green to pink, he was embarrassed

"Y-yes miss Melody, you look very good in those cloths" Melody saw he was holding his knees tight and purposely looking down

"Hello?" Melody got in front of him and under his face, she saw his eyes were pink and since his eyes were yellow for normal, red for angry, blue for sad, she thought pink was love or if he saw something cute

"Aww you like me?" Alex stood up quickly and covered his eyes

"Uh...I think so, I dont know, my eyes are messing up and I cant see properly" Alex turned and saw Melody was closer to him holding her paw, his eyes flashed black then white, and he fell to his knees then shut down

"Alex? ALEX?!" Melody ran to his side and started shaking him, she tried to flip him over, but he was to heavy

"He's a cyborg, he needs batterys or something right?" Melody looked around her, then saw his collar, she touched it and it shocked him, he shook a little then was still

"It only hurt him...so if I do it longer" Melody put her paw on the collar and it started to shock Alex, she saw a pink light flash under his face, and she moved her paw

"Wha-what happened?" Alex blinked some and his vision had returned, but there was a small orange box in the upper right side of his vision, he read it and it said he was a guardian, when he looked over at Melody she had an orange outline, and a shield over her, it faded away and the box disappeared

"Miss Melody, I am your guardian now" Melody looked confused and when Alex stood, he sat on the bench and something was on the left side of his vision, it was Melodys body, and it was scanning it, he waited and when it was done, it said to get somewhere private to assist in something

"We need to go back to your apartment" Alex stood then gathered the cloths and waited for Melody to get done changing back into her cloths, when she came out he started walking to the front, he set his cloths on the counter and felt something bad coming


	4. Chapter 4

"Um excuse me" Alex watched a vixen turn to him and back up a little, she cleared her throat then stood straight and got closer

"S-sorry, um do you need me to ch-check you out?" Alex nodded then the vixen quickly put the cloths in a bag after scanning them, he set Melodys cloths on the counter and after a few minutes, the vixen showed them the price

"One hundred and t-twenty dollars sir" Alex set two hundred dollars on the counter, and the vixen gave him a fifty, a ten and a twenty, when they turned to leave, three wolves entered the building and Alex knew they were the ones giving him a bad feeling, his eyes scanned them and each of them had a gun, he started to walk towards them and as he got five feet from them one moved around him and Alex extended his blades then sunk them into the wolfs arm holding the gun, he kicked one in the ribs and it crashed into a rack of cloths, the third pulled his gun out and fired it hit him in the chest, but he shook it off and slashed at the wolfs hand, the guns barrel hit the ground and he turned to run, the first one from before bit into Alexs arm and pulled away from the blade, he ran after his friend and the one he kicked ran after, all the guns were on the ground and Melody was staring at him

"M-miss Melody, lets go" The bullet was pushed out of his chest and he felt the silicone healing him, then his arm healed, and he walked over to their bag of cloths

"Alex are you ok!? you got shot!" The vixen was just standing still and staring at the guns, Alex nodded and Melody walked with him, he took the working guns and crushed them with his hands, then threw them away, they walked home and Melody kept asking if he was ok

"Are you sure? you have enough money to buy a house, we could get it checked o-" Alex sighed then turned to her and pointed to the hole in his shirt

"I am fine, look..the silicone healed my chest and my arm, the bullet fell out when we were leaving the store, so just ignore it and lets go home, I'm sore from sleeping on the cement two days ago, so can we sleep when we get to your apartment?" Melody closed her mouth and nodded, Alex picked her up with one arm and carried her, his bag and the cloths bag to the apartment

"Its only five, are you sure you want to sleep for the rest of the day?" Alex nodded and set Melody down to unlock the door, she unlocked it and they went inside, Melody took the cloths to her room, and left Alex's cloths on the couch, he set all the fruit on the counter in the kitchen, then walked into the living room and laid on the couch, Melody came into the room and locked eyes with him

"Why are your eyes pink?" Alex sat up and held his hand out in front of him, he saw pink light on his hand

"Because I'm still embarrassed from telling you I like you, so I guess its going to last a while" Alex laid back down and Melody left the room and came back a few minutes later in her jogging attire

"I'm going out to jog, I'll be back in like an hour or something close to that" Alex nodded then closed his eyes, he saw the little blue box for his sleeping hours and he chose an hour, his vision flashed white, then blue, and he sat up, the apartment was quiet and a small orange icon in the upper right part of his vision appeared, it was a picture of a man chasing another man, then under it, it said danger

"Danger? whats going on?" Alex got up and checked all of the room for Melody, then a long orange line appeared in the air, he followed it to the outside of the apartment and saw it was leading him to Melody, he followed the line running, and cutting corners running past animals who stared at him, then he saw the line turn into an alley, he leapt into the air and smashed his legs into a building propelling himself off and into the alley, he turned right into a connected alley turn and he saw Melody being cornered by two foxs

"You bunnies look tasty, and I think were gonna get to try one today" Alex saw a small red light switch with his pink one, then he aimed his arm at one of the foxs, he focused on it and fired, when the blue light hit the wolf it dropped to the ground and the other turned to Alex who was already behind him, he grabbed him by the throat then put his fist against its chin, he extended his blades then retracted them, the fox dropped to the ground and Melody was staring at Alex, then she looked at the foxs

"Are you ok Melody?" Melody backed away from him as his eyes were still red

"I-I'm not the bad guy, you got them!" Melody backed up against the wall and turned, she put her paw in a crack then her other in another crack and started to climb up to get out of the alley

"Wow your a very very smart bunny, but I'm still superior to anyones strength and speed her, except a cheetahs" Alex jumped and smashed his fist into the wall then began to climb breaking many bricks to climb after, when he arrived at the top, he saw Melody on all fours running to the edge, she wasnt slowing down, so Alex shot off and ran after her, he was coming close, but he wasnt paying attention to the edge, he reached for her shirt and she turned at the last second, he smacked the edge with his leg and flipped forward, he looked up and saw Melody reaching out for him, he tried to reach for her, but pulled his arm back since she wasnt strong enough to pull him up, so he let himself fall, in a few seconds, he hit the ground and heard many metal clanks from inside him, his vision went static then it came back, he stood up and held his side

"Thats a lot of coolant" Alex got up and started to walk, a small image of his body appeared in his vision, his legs were both red, and his side was red, one part was blinking and he looked at his left leg, it was cracked and had circuits sparking from it, then on his side it had a small image of a little box that said in need of repair immediatly

"Well am I going to die or not?" Alex took a step forward and a small orange box popped up on his vision that said yes

"The fuck I am, I gotta talk to Melody" Then another box popped up and it said

"no you dont, you just want to, I'm the guardian, your just the body I'm using, so just shut down and let me take over, or you'll die and I'll have a harder time protecting her" Alex shook his head and his vision went white, then he heard a ringing, another box popped up

"Or I can just kill you myself, which ever comes first" Alex froze, he didnt know he had an AI built into him, so he dismissed it and kept walking

"Fuck off yourself, and let me do what I want" An orange box appeared on his screen and he started reading it out loud

"H seventy two thirty eight G twenty four?" Alex's eyes flickered then he fell forward and made a clanking noise when he smacked the ground

"Told you, should have listened, now whos the dead fucker?" Alex stood up and instead of him being in his body, the guardian took over

"Ooh, been to long since I had a body of my own, now miss Melody where are you?" The guardian knew all about Alexs body and tapped his wrist, a small glass pane was there and he swiped two times, and saw a picture or H seventy two, or Alex, he clicked on options and he read a terminate button

"I could have kept you alive, but now your a walking corpse, father should have told you about me" The guardian clicked terminate, but a password was required to get rid of Alex completely

"Damnit...oh well, I just need to find Melody and take her home, so I can nurse her back to health" The guardian looked up at the roof and saw nobody on the edge, then he walked into the alley and saw melody turning the corner, she ran over to him and hugged him

"Miss Melody, you need to cooperate more, I am your guardian, not a robot" Melody looked at him odd than hugged him tighter

"Your my friend, I'm sorry! I should have stayed and talked with you" The guardian picked her up and began to walk to the apartment

"I have a back up silicone distributor that I can use to heal, by the time we get to the apartment I shall be fully healed" Melody looked at his eyes and saw the lights were out

"Alex whats wrong with your eyes?" The guardian shook his head and made the leds in his eyes light up to a bright yellow

"Nothing, just a little disorientation" Melody nodded and the guardian picked her up, Melody thought about what Alex did and what she could do to bring it up, and when they got to her apartment, she noticed Alex or the guardian was acting very odd

"What shall I create for you? are you hungry after your jog" Melody nodded and got up to go to the kitchen

"Allow me miss, I insist, to pay you back for your hospitality" The guardian picked Melody up and set her on the couch, then walked to the kitchen and found carrots, potatoes, the fruit Alex bought, and tomatoes

"Vegetable soup would be fine I suppose" The guardian used his blades to cut the vegetables and after a while, he was boiling the vegetables in a small pot of tomatoes that had liquefied and created the broth, he turned the heat off and found two bowls, he poured the soup in both then walked into the living room where Melody was sitting with her legs on the couch, she was on her phone and looked up when the guardian came in

"Here you go, its hot so be careful" Melody smiled then sat straight

"It smells really good!" The guardian felt odd, then he saw his eyes led had turned pink

"T-thank you, just something I p-put together" Melody saw his eyes revert back and forth from pink and yellow, then green and pink, it stopped at yellow and he began to eat

"So..what happened in the alley? why did you...kill those fox's instead of...knock them out of something?" The guardian only knew that he had woken up on the sidewalk, and where he had to go for Melody to be safe

"Um...because they were going to eat you" The guardian was guessing since he knew fox's and rabbits were natural enemies, and this is also what happened, lucky guess

"But you killed them, why?" The guardian thought, then created a very good explanation

"Because if I had not killed them, they would have surely found you or another bunny and tried to eat them, I was only stopping future killers and savages" Melody nodded and realized thats what would have happened for sure, but on her phone, she saw an article that two fox bodies were found, and not a single clue led to their death, except for three knife wounds to a foxs head and a burnt hole in one of their chests, the police were looking for anyone with the three knives and anyone with a laser or weapon that could focus the fire into a point that can burn through flesh

"They'll never find us...its impossible, his blades are in him, and the laser isnt from this world, ot is the proper technology in existence" Melody felt reassured that the crime was literally unsolvable, so she ate her soup and saw the guardian had already finished, but his eyes were green

"Um, you ok Alex?" The guardian looked over and nodded

"Thinking" Melody ate her soup and after she had finished, the guardian took the bowls to the kitchen and came back

"Um Melody?" Melody turned her head from her phone and smiled at him

"Yea? whats up?" The guardian didnt know if Melody liked Alex or him, and he did like Melody so he wanted to know if he had messed a relationship up, which would cause emotional harm to Melody, and end his job, leaving him to let Alex take control again

"Do you like me? like you know...like me like me?" Melody pulled her legs close to her and moved her phone in front of her face

"I-I dont know, I mean I like you, but its a strong like, yo-you know? its kinda like the like you get when you really like someone, but their your friend and you like them a lot, right? you know what I m-" The guardian wasnt very good with relationships so he crawled over her and looked at her eyes

"So you do like like me, right?" Melody covered her face with her ears and saw his eyes turn pink

"Y-yea, I do, but I havent broken up with Matthew yet, so I cant really call you my boyfri-" The guardian got close to her face and studied her eyes, he knew know that he had probably messed Alex's relationship up with her since he knew not one bit about her except from what he learned in the apartment

"Miss Melody, I'm not H seventy two, I terminated him when he fell from the building, I can reactivate him if you like...would you like me to reactivate H seventy two or stay like this? I am the guardian AI that has replaced him, and I can only feel small bits of emotion, so what is your choice?" Melody uncovered her ears and saw his wrist in front of her face, there was a picture of an orange being that looked like Alex with no hair and no facial features but white eyes, she had to click reactivate for Alex or click assign for the guardian

"What happens if I click Alex?" The guardian moved his arm out of the way and his eyes changed to a blue color

"I will be terminated, unless Alex activates me...and he probably doesnt trust me since I killed him, so if he chooses to replace me, then I will stay as an AI and help him with advice for certain things, like fighting and survival tactics, I was only recently activated when he reactivated his designated memory pod, this also means he will get every memory he has ever had back, since he was born, created, and redesigned" Melody without hesitation clicked on Alex and saw the guardians eyes fade to a black, then he fell on her and after a few seconds he moved, and Alex looked up, he was staring at a pair of squishy, soft, and white objects

"What is that?" Alex grabbed one and squeezed it, Melody slapped him and he sat up

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Melody!" Melody moved back a little holding her breasts and looked mad at him, she moved her legs in front of her and nodded

"Its f-fine, just dont do it a-again" Alex nodded and Melody sat side ways to face away from him, but her legs were in between his so she would have to move them farther than she could and turn

"Um, Alex your sorta on me" Alex looked down and his legs were almost pinning hers down, he moved back and she pulled her legs free

"What happened? did that guardian thing touch you?" Melody shook her head and blushed

"No, but he asked me if I liked you...do you remember what I said?" Alex shook his head and Melody smiled

"Good, now I can prepare for the next time you ask me" Alex moved forward and put his hands on either side of her head, then leaned over her

"Do you like me? cause I like you" Melody blushed again, then looked at his eyes, they changed to a hot pink, and he smiled at her

"Yes, and I think this was a much more subtle answer than what I said before" Alex leaned in closer to her face and she felt him breathing on her

"Do you like me like me?" Melody nodded and Alex smiled again

"I like you as well...can I kiss you?" Melody froze in place and Alex leaned in a little bit closer, but stopped an inch away from her face

"Well?" Melody smelled metal when he spoke, it was odd, but she sat still and didnt move

"I-I d-dont kn-know" Alex move his arm and she felt his hand stroking her cheek she turned to look, and she squeaked a little, she turned back and Alex was smiling but a little farther from her face

"So was that a happy..yes squeak or a scared squeak?" Melody shrugged and Alex sighed

"I need a better answer than that miss Melody" Melody nodded slowly, then Alex leaned in and kissed her, she froze for a few seconds and waited for his mouth to get used to hers, she kissed back and moved her tongue into his mouth, he moved played with her tongue then pulled away, leaving a thin strand of saliva between their mouths, she let her mouth hang open and saw that his eyes had turned white, this meant he was wanted something, and he was determined to get it

"You taste like metal, but its odd...like you bite a spoon or a fork and taste it, and like it" Alex leaned in again and was close to her face, he looked at her lips then her eyes

"Your like a orange, sweet and tangy, its good" Alex smiled at Melody and she moved closer to his face

"What does the white color of your eyes mean?" Alex shrugged then a picture of all the color eyes he could have appeared

"I want something, and I will get it, huh, pretty accurate" Melody thought that he wanted to have sex with her but instead he said something better

"Your kiss is a real prize if you ask me" Then a window popped up and it asked him if he wanted emotion colored eyes or to choose a color, he chose to get very bright red eyes, Melody moved a little and he smiled at her

"These are my real eyes, this color will stay forever, so dont be scared, just relax" Alex out his hand on her chin then lifted her up a little and kissed her, she put a paw on his cheek then the other on his other cheek, she pulled in and Alex leaned forward, her pressed her against the cushions and moved his hands to each side of her chest, she pulled his head into hers more and put her arms around his head, after a few more seconds she was shoving as much of his mouth as she could fit into hers, then he pulled back and started breathing heavy

"Wow, you can kiss for a long time" Melody sat up a little making Alex sit up as well, she was just under at his chest and if she stood she would be standing above him, so she stood and he moved his legs up to let her move around, but she leaned forward on him and put her paws on his shoulders as he leaned back, as he laid down she rubbed her face against his and ran her finger through his hair, when she stopped he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep until she kissed him and mounted him

"Wow you can kiss for a really long time!" Melody followed his mouth and turned his head back to hers

"Damn he tastes good" Melody moved he tongue over his teeth and tasted more metal every few seconds, she liked the taste of the metal, it was tangy and warm, she pulled back to get air and when she did she felt his hands on her waist, she giggled a little then put her paws on his chest

"So whats next? something different or more of this?" Alex shrugged and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt with one paw, but he placed a hand on her paw and looked at her eyes

"You dont want to see that...you might get sick" Melody was now curious as to what she wasnt allowed to see

"I think I can handle it" She saw him gulp, then he moved his hand and she moved his shirt up, already she saw scar tissue that had covered a bullet wound, then more from stab wounds, then others from what looked like he had been burned, when his shirt was lifted all the way, he lifted his arms and sat up, he lifted his shirt off and his sides, his arms and everywhere on his body had bite marks, cute, and bullet holes covering him

"This if from you surviving?" Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close

"Yes, if I hadnt gotten many of these and let what had happened from them go on, I would be dead" A certain scar captured Melodys attention, and she pointed to it

"What is that?" Melody touched it and Alex grabbed her paw

"My mark, Porter claimed me by burning his name and logo into me" The logo was a scrap piece of metal with a chain on the left side (His "eye patch")

"Whats this from?" Melody moved her paw up his chest and onto a section of many small dots

"I got shot with a shotgun" Melody looked over his body, then saw a large set of three marks that looked like slashes

"These?" Alex moved his arm then looked down and sighed

"Death claw" Melody looked at him odd, then he moved his arm to show her his pipboy, he had some pictures on it, and he had three of a death claw

"This is a death claw" Melody looked at the images, they were taken from someone hiding, and another was above it, the last was it in front of the person, swinging its claws at them

"How did you get these? that thing must have killed the photographer" Alex pointed to the scars and pointed to the angle of the second picture

"I took them" Melody let her paws slide down to his sides, and she looked all over him, one last scar had her curious and when she touched it, Alex pulled his arm back

"These are all bad memorys and how much luck I have...I have a lot of luck" Alex felt her lightly touch the scar, then he moved to let her see it again, part of his bicep was missing and it had a what looked like a bite mark on it

"Where did this part of you go?" Alex sighed once more then flipped his pip boy screen twice and showed her what a ghoul was, she saw them eating someone and others were glowing, some were naked and they all looked very gross

"No...they did this?" Alex nodded and ran his finger over the mark, he flexed and she saw the muscle fill the space up so it looked normal, but i had a scar on it that made it look odd

"Your the toughest guy I have ever met, you survived this for twenty one years? and you still act kind to people?" Alex shook his head and held up five fingers

"I'm not nice to everyone, I lived for thirteen years then died, I'm not as tough as many people think, I only act kind to people who are kind in turn, or are emotionally stressed, and I have never acted kind to anyone in the wasteland, except Porter, but that was only to survive and reduce my beatings" Melody put a paw on his cheek and ran it across his jaw then lowered to his neck, she saw his collars light was flickering, and there was a leather piece that was very small, but if she cut it she could free him

"Wait right here" Melody got off of him and went into the kitchen, she came back to him holding a pair of heavy duty looking scissors, she put it next to his neck and he backed away

"What are you doing?" Melody put a paw in the air then waved it to herself

"I'm getting that damn collar off you..you look like more of an animal than someone with a muzzle" Alex gulped then leaned forward

"It will shock me when you touch it, so make sure to pushed away so you dont cut yourself" Alex leaned forward, thinking the collar would just shock him and hurt him, but when she slid the scissors under his collar, she turned then and he heard a snip, the collar was still on, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Melody peel the collar off of his neck, it was sticking to him and his neck had a large ring of purple and blue, the collar underside had blood and other things like dirt all over it, he touched his neck with his hands and smiled

"I-I'm free! HAHAHA! I'M FREE!" Alex stood up and smashed the collar with his foot then turned to Melody and got to her level

"Let me wash my neck, it will smell really bad, and it also hurts, so let me get it a little clean" Alex ran to the bathroom, and got a cloth, he put soap on it, then water, he scrubbed the bruising and made sure it was clean, he ignored the pain and walked out smiling

"Thank you miss Melody so much! you freed me forever, no one can ever keep me captive again" Alex never did some things since the collar wouldnt let him, like eating a certain amount of food, or stretch his neck, he also couldnt cough with it on, so he cracked his neck and the sounds echoed in the room, he coughed a little and felt his throat get warm, it felt nice, he smiled at Melody then sat next to her and sat her in his lap, he looked into her eyes and studied them, they were a beautiful green, they were absolutely stunning

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are like emeralds?" Alex had a small amount of gems in his cage that he liked to look at, and since they were worth nothing, he kept them hidden and studied them

"No, but Matthew tried and messed up...bad" Alex smiled then kissed Melody, she kissed back and put her arms around his neck, Alex pulled back a little and Melody let go

"Sorry! forgot, how does your neck feel anyway?" Alex touched it and instead of ignoring the pain he felt it and it stung

"One to ten, lets say a ten and a half" Melody looked at him sad, then kissed his neck, her shivered a little and she licked the side of his neck, then looked at him

"Bunnies can help heal your wounds with their spit...did you know that?" Alex shook his head and Melody smiled

"Let me help you then" Melody leaned in a licked his neck, he was enjoying it and she was being gentle

"That tickles a little" Melody smiled then nuzzled his neck, he didnt move this time and rubbed the top of her head with his chin

"Your very soft, like a stuffed animal, but so much better, your a priceless ball of fluff" Melody raised an eyebrow at him and smiled

"I'm your ball of fluff" Alex shook his head and smiled back

"Your my bunny, and I'm your cyborg" Melody moved her face to his and kissed him, she felt one of his hands move to her tail, he pulled a little then pushed his thumb down on it and used his other fingers to pull it up, she felt instant relief in her and she moved back a little, Alex was smiling at her, she felt his hands on her sides then he started to rub and massage her sides, after a few seconds she felt even better and didnt think she could be happier, until he moved to her legs

"You still with me Mel?" Melody nodded half awake and smiled at him

"Good, now hold still" Alex turned her leg and started massaging the inside of her thigh, then moved to the upper part of it and she felt very "aroused"

"W-where did you learn to-to do this stuff?" Alex looked up at her then pointed to his eye

"My eyes scan your body, then tell me spots of stress and tightness, like right now, your..." Alex looked down and scanned her, he saw her hips and her legs were tight, but not from the muscle or stress, she was flexing the muscles there

"Um, why are you flexing your legs and hip muscles?" Melody blushed and shrugged

"I-I dont know, something odd I guess, maybe you scanned wrong" Melody liked when he touched her, and she was trying not to move her hips to his waist, so she tightened the muscles there and made herself tired, she was holding herself back

"Ok, well I guess I have to work on them longer" Melody cursed in her head then felt his hands on her thighs again from the beginning

"How does your leg feel now?" Melody was slightly bent back and waiting for him to do more than massage her legs

"G-good, now the other one right?" Alex nodded then moved her around and so she was facing away from him, he moved her back and picked her leg up

"Tell me if anything hurts" Melody felt his hands squeezing parts of her leg that hurt a little, but it was just soreness

"Nope nothing hurts, continue" Alex leaned her back on him and he started to massage her thigh, she couldnt hold back and she moved back onto his waist then pushed her bottom onto him and he stopped for a second then Melody felt him become hard


	5. Chapter 5

(Teaser scene in here)

"Me-Melody, what are you doing?" Melody felt him stuttering when he breathed out and she pushed back more

"Your hands on my legs feel so good! so I'm returning the act" Alex leaned back and felt limp, he couldnt move and he shook a little when she leaned back and put her weight on his hips

"What do you think of my version of your massage?" Alex nodded and she pushed down with her legs, which made Alex moan then grab his shirt and tighten his fist around it, she saw he was crushing the fabric and tearing it, so when she let up he dropped it and she saw he had stretched it when he grabbed it, so she pushed back down and he made a fist, his chest was pushing her back and forward since he was taking deep breaths and letting them out

"Your turn now" Melody moved forward and Alex shook a little then leaned forward and grabbed her leg, he started to massage it and she felt his chest pushing against her back, he was breathing heavy and she felt a small push on her back when he made contact, like a heart beat, but stronger and heavier

"Ok, now let me see your feet" Melody thought of a good way to move her feet to his reach, so she pushed up with her paws and put her feet behind her, Alex grabbed one and started pushing on the bottom of her heel, then squeezing the side of it, when he had finished, her foot was buzzing and it felt very relaxed, like she had her foot spread out the put back together, Alex picked her other foot up and when he started to massage it, she grabbed his legs and let out a heavy breath

"Whats wrong?" Alex scanned her before she responded and saw her foot was highlighted red, it was hurt, and he saw that there was a bruise on her heel, he started to poke it, then he rubbed it and she let go slowly, until she was leaning against his chest and breathing slowly, Melody was on the verge of sleep, and when he squeezed the arch of her foot, she fell asleep

"Melody? hello?" Melody rubbed the back of her head on his shoulder and he lifted her up, then asked himself what the best sleeping position would be for her, so he turned her and set her on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he ground his teeth together as she did, but she rubbed her face on his chest and then she moved her legs back and sat on his lap while leaving her feet upturned like she was sitting on her feet

"And now I shut down for the night" Alex ran his hand up one of her ears and then closed his eyes, he saw the blue pop up and selected ten hours, so he could wake up at nine, like normal, his vision flashed and he opened his eyes, he felt something pushing against his waist, and he felt limp for a second, he looked down and saw Melody asleep, but pushing down to get her feet to touch and let her stretch, he was weak with her pressing down on him, so he lifted her up and set her next to him, she turned and stretched her legs out

"Bunnies are officially the cutest animals in existence" Alex got up then stretched, he heard something open the door to the apartment, and he aimed his palm at the door, the humming was heard from his arm, then the door opened and Matthew walked in

"The fuck are you still doing here!?" Matthew walked in and pulled and closed the door

"I'm here to protect her, and you wont take another step forward, or I will kill you" Matthew stepped back then pointed to Melodys room

"I'm just here to get my stuff, its in that room and that one" Matthew pointed to Melodys room again, then to the room he cleaned all the phallic objects out of

"I cleaned them out with Melody and we threw your shit away, now leave" Matthew looked at Melody then at Alex and made a fist

"WHY DID YOU THROW MY STUFF AWAY YOU BITCH?!" Alex turned and saw Melody open her eyes, she yawned then turned to Matthew and moved back a little

"Matthew?! what are you doing here? your not welcome here" Matthew started walking towards her, and when Alex turned, he kicked Matthew back and he slammed into the wall, Alex went over and picked him up then took him outside and threw him in the parking lot

"Stay away from here and from her! if I see you again, you wont see the light of day again!" Alex slammed the door and locked it, with the dead bolt, the lock and the chain bolt

"Sorry about that, you can go back to sleep" Melody shook her head and pointed to the window, Alex turned and saw two shadows outside of it, he ran to the wall and snapped to it, the door handle jiggled, then it opened and a pair of hedge clippers cut the bolt and chain, the door slammed against him, then bounced off, and he saw Matthew, a tiger, and a rhino walk in

"WHERE IS HE!?" Matthew started walking towards Melody who backed away from him on the couch, and Alex ran up behind him then grabbed his neck and slammed him into the table, the rhino swung at Alex and he smashed his fist into the rhinos head, breaking his nose and sending the rhino to the floor, the tiger pounced on Alex and bit into his shoulder, Alex yelled then grabbed the tigers throat and turned his head, he crushed a table leg with the tigers head and it fell over limp

"ALEX!" Melody ran over to him and put her paws on his shoulder, he moved her paws and felt the rest of the silicone moving from him to the spot, it turned gray, then slowly gained its color

"We need to leave, I have the money in my bag, we can use that to get a new apartment, I'll give you the money, you buy it for two and we gather our thoughts there, get a lot of boxs and pack all your things in them" Melody nodded and without hesitation, she took three boxs and in a few seconds, she had everything she owned in them, Alex lifted them up and had his bag on, ready to go

"Lets go, look a apartment building up and lets go check out" Melody and Alex went to a small office and Melody entered, after a few minutes she came out and walked up to Alex

"Lets head out, I have a new apartment marked on my phone and its bigger than this one, and nicer, but its four hundred dollars a month, a year in advance is only four thousand five hundred dollars instead of eight hundred, so we can buy the apartment for as long as we want" Alex smiled and began walking, they walked for almost an hour before they got to the new apartment, when they went to the desk, they saw how nice it was and knew the rooms were going to be nice

"Hello! how can I help you two?" Alex was outside with the boxs and Melody went inside to buy a room for them

"Hey, um, I was wondering if I could get a room for a year?" The clerk who was a pig, who looked friendly typed something in on her computer smiled at Melody and turned her screen to a three D blueprint of the building

"We can give you room fifteen on the second floor, and you said you wanted to rent it for a year?" Melody nodded then the pig typed something else on her computer

"Ok, thats four thousand five hundred dollars, if you pay now, you save three hundred dollars, if not, you pay four hundred each month, its very cheap and it offers a good deal" Melody nodded then the pig turned her monitor back to herself

"Will you be paying with your credit card, a bank note, or in cash?" Melody held up three fingers and the pig raised an eyebrow

"Miss, you might want to put that amount of money somewhere more safe than your person, here, put the money in here then put it in the deposit box for number fifteen" The pig handed her a orange envelope, and Melody left the building

"Ok Alex I need four th-" Alex handed her five thousand dollars in hundreds and then turned back to the boxs

"Thanks! room fifteen, wait there" Melody went inside the office again then walked over to the deposit box and dropped the money in it

"Here you are maam!" The pig threw Melody a pair of black keys and smiled at her

"Enjoy your stay!" Melody smiled back and walked to the room, she saw Alex leaning against the wall on his phone, so she tapped the keys together and he turned to her

"Oh you got us a room? how long?" Melofy held up one finger and Alex looked confused

"A week? a month? a day? a year? how long?" Melody smiled then got to the door and put the key in the lock

"A year! were going to get new stuff, I got everything I owned in three boxs so now we just need a mattress for you and me, then were set" Alex froze for a second, then shook his head

"Individual mattress's or one?" Melody held up her paw and held a single finger up, Alex felt weak kneed and he almost fell back

"I get to sleep with her?!" Alex saw her looking around the apartment as he put things on the floor for her to put away, which she did, she put everything in the kitchen that was food, then the blankets which she set next to a couch, she took the tv Alex helped her pack and set it on a table that was to the right of both couches, then she put the decorations and other miscellaneous objects away

"It feels just like home!" Alex looked around the room as he came from the room they were going to sleep in, he saw the living room was covered in the same items from the old apartment, it looked very different, but the same, and friendly

"Wow, your a great decorator! its looks like something I would find in a old house, only way nicer" Alex walked around and got a feel for where everything was

"Thanks, but we should go get a mattress now, you havent slept on a bed in a while" Alex saw some of the scavvers in cages that had parts of mattress's and he tried to get one, but Porter wouldnt allow it, so he still had to sleep on the floor

"I've never slept on a mattress, I heard they were soft though, and that they were like lying on a really soft patch of grass" Melody smiled at Alex, but at the same time felt bad for him

"Ok, lets go then" Alex nodded and without hesitation he walked to the door and opened it, waiting for Melody

"Dont you need your bag?" Alex held up a large bag, that had money in it

"We need to find a place to keep this, and I think that plastic card you have will do fine, but it isnt a charge card is it?" Melody shook her head then walked to him

"Lets get you a credit card, and put your money on it" Alex took a short breath then let it out

"I got the money for us to use, not just me...you and me can split it!" Alex held the bag up and Melody shrugged

"Its your money" Alex put a finger in the air as Melody started walking again

"Our money" Alex let her walk past him, then he closed the door and locked it, they walked to a bank that Melody had gotten her card at, and when they went in, Alex immediately had every animals attention

"Well, looks like I'm getting a better service time then some of those animals" Melody looked at him and frowned at him

"You know what that means right?" Alex shrugged and Melody threw her paws in the air

"When you hire a girl or a guy to "do it" and you "climax" really fast" Alex cocked his head and Melody held her paw up then made a circle and stuck a finger in it

"OH!" Alex blushed and started to rub his face

"Sorry! didnt know" Melody smiled then pointed to dalmatian who was on his phone paying no attention to Alex and Melody

"We can set your card up there" Melody and Alex walked to the dalmatian and Alex waved his hand in front of its face

"Huh? oh sorry, didnt see you there, how can I help y-" When the dalmatian turned his phone off then looked up, he looked at Alex and stared at him

"Ahem, we were wondering if you could set Alex up with a credit card" The dog sat straight and moved a computer monitor in front of him

"Of course, we do set ups here in the bank, so no mail and no credit score is required, just ID" The dalmatian looked up after opening an application for Alexs credit card

"Um, I dont really have a ID since I'm not from this place, nor did I bother to get one from where I came from, the people wouldnt let me make one" The dalmatian looked at him odd, then nodded

"Um, ok...then do you have any type of verification you exist?" Alex thought, then thought of a great plan to get a card

"Oh, did we not tell you I'm a robot?" The dog stood up and leaned into Alexs personal space

"Your a robot?!" Alex heard everyone turning to look at him and he nodded slowly

"He's got red eyes, what do you think?" The dog looked down at Melody who was leaning on one foot, and pushing a paw against her waist

"O-oh, yea, since he doesnt have a birth certificate I think, or an ID...do you have a serial number or something?" Alex thanked Melody in his mind then he pushed on his side, and lifted his shirt up to reveal the metal with his serial number on it

"Yea...H seven two six four eight three" The dalmatian stared for a few seconds, then put in the appropriate slots that Alex didnt have any identification, so he put in the ID slot, serial number

"Ok, age, area you were born, birth date, credit score if you have one, and a payment of twenty dollars for the card" Alex told him his age, then his birth date, and said his credit score, which was zero

"I was born in Boston, two hundred and seventy seven" The dog looked at Alex then Melody

"T-two thousand, and seventy seven?" Alex nodded and checked his phone for the date, it was two thousand and twenty

"Um, I'm going to be upgraded then, and it will be my last upgrade, so thats when my last birth date will be set" The dalmatian looked at Melody, who nodded and smiled at him

"O-ok, one second, let me print it out and take it to the credit department" After a few seconds the dog printed Alex's information out and took it to a small room, he came back and pointed to a bench next to the room

"You can wait there if you want, it will only be twenty or so minutes" Alex and Mary walked over to the bench after Alex payed his cards fee, then waited, after ten minutes a bear came out and didnt look happy

"THOMAS! WHAT IS THIS!?" The bear was holding Alex's card information and the dalmatian jumped a little, he turned his phone off and walked to the bear

"I-its his credit i-information sir" The bear was the head of the credit union, and was trying to figure out what to put on Alex's card, after putting his birthdate and place in the cards data, his birth place also didnt exist

"Are you some kind of machine? cause he said you have a serial number and no other ID" The bear shoved the paper in Alex's face and he pushed it away

"Yes sir, and I need a credit card for parts to repair my body" Alex pulled his shirt up and showed the scars, Thomas fell over and the bear turned away covering his mouth

"God damn, ok! put your shirt down and wait!" Alex smiled then lowered his shirt and the bear went back into his office, Thomas woke up a little later and as he sat down, the bear came out with a long piece of paper and a small card

"Sign this paper against the back of the card" Alex took a pen from the bears paw, then placed the pen against the paper

"How do you spell Alex?" The bear looked over at Thomas then back at Alex

"Um, A, then L, then E, and X, did you not get...programmed to spell?" ALex shook his head and looked back at the paper

"I think I know what an X and and L looks like...Melody can you show me, just write it on my arm" Melody smiled then placed the pen against his skin and wrote his name

"Ok, A...L...E...X, that good?" Alex wrote his name and the bear nodded

"Ok, heres your card, enjoy the rest of your day...and get those things checked out" The bear took the paper and entered his office

"Hey Thomas, can we make a deposit?" Thomas nodded and Alex held his bag up

"I'd like to put a lot of money in, how do I do that?" Thomas walked over and opened the bag, he looked up at Alex, then back in the bag

"Where did you get this?" Alex knew how to make a lot of money in the wasteland if you sold weapons to the right person so he said what he thought was right

"I sold a lot of weapons to a vendor, and they were very unique, so he paid me this much money" Thomas closed the bag and gulped

"U-uh, sure, one second" Alex nodded and Thomas walked over to the desk, he opened the drawer and came back with a small note

"Write how much you would like to deposit, then give me the note" Alex smiled and wrote all, on the paper, he handed it back and Thomas shrugged

"Good enough...and what did you sell that was worth so much money?" Thomas also took a recorder from the desk, that was used during robberys, so he waited and Alex put his arm up

"I'm a robot, so when I was made, I had a lot of weapons installed on me, they were worth a lot of money, so I took the useless ones, like lasers and guns then sold them to Hallucinogen incorporated to use them as designs for new weapons" Thomas saw Alexs palm move a little, then he moved it more and a black triangle was on it

"Oh, ok, thats um...cool" Thomas turned the recorder off and decided to delete the recording since it was useless, Alex sold the weapons to a company, and he wasnt using them for bad

"I'll take this to a deposit slot, and I'll add it to your card...you can leave if you want" Alex and Melody left, Alex looked over his card and was smiling the entire time he read the numbers and notes on it

"Ok, mattress, then we go home and set it up" Alex put his card in his pocket then slung his bag on his shoulder and smiled at Melody

"Sweet like sugar, where do we go to get a mattress?" Melody turned to him and held her phone up

"Geez, could you survive a day without your phone? its like the thing is reading your mind" Melody giggled then lowered it to herself

"I could, but it would be hard, and the mattress store is a mile away from here, its far" Alex didnt know what a mile was, so he looked up mattress store, and spelled it wrong four times before finding one

"Get on my back and hold on tight" Melody laughed nervously, then saw Alex was crouching down

"Your serious?" Alex nodded and Melody got on

"Can you fit in the big bag pocket?" Melody sighed then opened it and climbed in, she zipped it up and rested her elbows on his shoulders

"You tell me the directions and I run" Melody pointed straight and Alex shot off the side walk, he was running extremely fast and Melody kept pointing in different directions until they arrived at the store

"WOW! YOUR FAST!" Alex smiled then took his bag off and took Melody out

"Yea, now lets get the mattress and get out" Alex walked in and Melody wobbled past the door, still shaken from the ride there

"Can you carry me? I'm still a little woozy" Alex picked her up and they walked around the store until Melody pointed to a mattress, that had two different looking foam pieces on it

"Lets get that one! it looks so soft!" Alex set her on the bed and she bounced on it, he smiled at her and she nodded

"This one for sure, its like sitting on a cloud!" Alex laughed then picked her up and read the price, along with the name and features of the bed

"Its a body foam bed, it measures your weight, then sets you in the bed like its holding you in the air...wow and I thought my eyes were advanced" Alex looked around him and saw a armadillo surrounded by a glass case, he walked over and pointed to Melody

"How can I buy that bed?" The armadillo turned then squinted at him

"Oh, lets see...a body foam bed, correct?" Alex nodded and saw the armadillo was still not moving so he said yes and the armadillo moved again

"Ok, so thats...two thousand dollars, it weighs eighty pounds, and has three sizes, each one will rise by one thousand, so what size?" Alex looked at the case the armadillo was looking at and saw small beds lit up with lights, he pointed to the one on the left and the armadillo moved its paw in and pushed it down

"Credit or cash?" Alex set his card on the counter and the armadillo put the card in a small machine under the counter, he gave his card back and pointed to the entrance

"Bring your mode of transportation around and we'll set it in" Alex waved for Melody to come over and he walked towards the door, she caught up with him and walked beside him

"So did you get the bed?" Alex smiled and didnt respond, when they got to the door Melody had gotten frustrated after asking him and stood at the entrance door way

"Did you get it or not!?" Alex looked around then pointed to four wolves sitting around a box

"I sure did" They both walked over to the wolves and he held a reciept the armadillo gave him

"Wheres your car? dont you need it to carry this thing?" Melody laughed and Alex lifted the box above him with one hand

"Nope, come one Melody, lets head home" Alex turned from the wolves and one that had been chewing on a tooth pick dropped it

"Why can none of us carry that thing alone?" The others turned to him and one spoke

"Because the box adds a frame, so it adds another sixty pounds, thats one hundred and forty pounds in one of his paws" They all saw Alex and Melody turn a corner and the box disappeared from the view

"So are you showing off or just using your strength to help us?" Alex shot his breath through his teeth and smiled

"A little bit of both, now hop in little bun, so we can get home" Melody pointed to the ground and Alex lowered himself, as Melody was walking to him she grabbed his collar and kissed him

"Dont call me little bun, and dont use hop...its stereotype" Alex nodded and she got in the bag, he started to run and held the mattress box with both arms to make sure it didnt fall off his one hand, they got home and Alex got the box in after a lot of pushing

"Are you tired yet?" Alex shook his head and tore the box open

"I'm building it in the room and then were going to sleep for a while, I'm tired and its getting late" Melody took her phone out and read the time, it was already five and she looked at the box

"Time flys when your buying a bed and getting a cyborg a credit card" Alex laughed and took a booklet out of the box

"This is so simple, I'll take this into our room and start on it, I can use my body parts as tools, so theres a big bonus" Melody nodded and walked to the kitchen

"What should we have for dinner?" Alex shrugged and pushed the box in their room

"I'll be out in a while" Alex closed the door and started to build the bed frame

*Three hours late*

"WHERE DID I PUT THAT LAST FUCKING SCREW!?" Alex looked around frantically as he tried to find the last screw to the frame, he found it and slammed it into the frame, them used his nail as a screw driver

"Finally! god that took forever" Alex looked at his phone and sighed

"Three fucking hours? its eight, oh well" Alex left the room and entered the living room, it smelled like fruit, but something else as well, like sugar

"Hey! I'm making a cake for desert, and some fruit salad as our dinner, its all we relaly have, since you bought a lot of fruit, and all the food I had was carrots, we were also about to run out, so I'm going to eat some carrots, then the salad part, the cake is from some other stuff I had, but we cant eat straight up" Alex walked over to the kitchen and saw a large bowl of fruit, so he picked a orange slice and ate it

"Dont eat yet! I still need to take the cake out of the oven, which will be in... .one!" Alex heard a ding, then Melody opened the oven and looked at the cake

"Oh, wait...I forgot the oven gloves" Alex shrugged then walked over and touched the pan, he yanked his hadn back and Melody pulled his hand back

"What are you doing!? thats an oven!" Alex looked at the oven then cocked his head

"Oh yea..so oven heat up super hot, then cook stuff with heat, like cooked foods" Alex opened his mouth and closed it, there was a number in the upper left corner of his vision that was turning from green to blue, then it said negative sixty

"Let me try again" Melody held onto his hand and he looked at her

"No, you'll hurt yourself...and you have already got enough pain from other things" Alex used his other hand and pulled the pan out, then set it on the counter, it felt cold and he smiled at her

"H-how did you do that?" Alex turned his hands and saw there was frost on his finger tips

"My body must have gotten really cold, from a thing in me...I can freeze things!" Alex laughed then tried to heat his hands, the number appeared again and he saw it raising, he grabbed the pan again and it felt jiggly, so he pulled, and a small strand of metal left the pan

"WOW!" Alex pushed it back and made sure it was not messed up, Melody's jaw dropped and she watched him flip his hands over and over

"Lets eat! I'm hungry" Alex walked over to the bowl of fruit, then picked it up and walked into the living room, he set it on the table, then went into the kitchen and looked for bowls, he got two out and set them on the table, Melody was munching on a carrot as he came to sit at the table

"Go ahead and eat, I'm going to eat another carrot so I can get rid of them" Melody tossed the remainder of the carrot in her mouth and Alex listened as it crunched

"Ok, thanks again! and what is a cake?" Melody smiled and shook her head

"You'll find out when you've eaten" Alex started to eat, and after he ate three bowls of fruit, he took his bowl to the kitchen and saw Melody was still on her first

"Your not hungry?" Melody held her stomach and shook her head

"My tummy hurts, I think the carrots might have been spoiled" Alex saw her turn orange, then her stomach was seen in and x-ray, her saw ingredients appear on his vision, so he entered the kitchen and found the ingredients, he took a few bananas then some apples and crushed them into a smoothie, he found yogurt in the fridge which had something in it to help as well, and he mixed it in a glass

"Drink this, it will help" Alex set the glass in front of her and she picked it up

"Whats in it?" Alex shrugged then pointed to the fruit and yogurt

"A smoothie? that wont help me" Melody set it on the table and Alex cocked his head again

"It will help you, and what is a smoothie?" Melody laughed a little and held her belly, then looked up at him

"A smoothie is a bunch of fruit mixed together that compliment each other, like tangy with tangy, and creamy with creamy, like bananas and pears, or oranges and plums that stuff" Alex nodded then picked the glass up and moved next to her

"Look, its cold and it has fruits in it that say they will help you, so if you drink it, it should help" Melody sighed then took the glass and drank the entire thing

"Better at all?" Melody stuck her tongue out and looked at the glass

"Thats not a good mixture of fruit, it was so wierd, but my tummy feels a little better" Alex smiled and tried not to laugh at her word for stomach

"Good, so do you want the rest of this or do you want cake?" Melody smiled then pushed the bowl away

"I guess a little cake couldnt hurt" Alex took the bowl and poured the fruit into his mouth, he swallowed it all and smiled at her

"Your huge, like a tower that keeps on getting bigger, but you need more stuff to get bigger" Alex winked at her then entered the kitchen and took the cake into the living room, he moved the big bowl over and set the pan down, after he made sure it was ok, he took the bowl of fruit and put it in the fridge, then he got a set of plates and entered the living room

"Did you get a knife? to cut the cake?" Alex nodded then pulled the cake apart, she laughed and he smiled at her

"A knife is not needed to such a...brittle and soft food, so lets eat" Alex took a small piece and ate it, when he chewed, he instantly wanted more, so he ate the rest of his and got another piece, when he was done he was very full and Melody was slowly eating a very small piece

"Almost done?" Melody looked up and smiled, she had some crumbs on her cheek, so Alex leaned over and licked them off her face, when he pulled back Melody giggled


	6. Chapter 6

"That tasted good, you tasted a little better though" Melody smiled at him and Alex took everything into the kitchen except her plate and her cake

"Thanks Alex, your such a greater help than the last guy I had living with me...you know" Alex nodded and Melody finished her cake, it was nine when she finished, so Alex took her to the bed and set her on it, he had put two sheets on it as instructed then the pillows, he was proud of the bed, and it looked very good

"Wow, its nice, good job" Melody laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, but after a few seconds the dark became darker, so she opened her eyes and Alexs red eyes were staring at hers, the room was dark and he was smiling

"Your the softest thing I have ever touched or felt in my life...can I lay on you?" Melody smiled and nodded, so Alex leaned forward and rested his head on her chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his head on her

"I wish I met you sooner, you would be the nicest thing to ever come into my life, and you are...I feel like I'm laying my head on a non existent object, or person" Melody rested her paws on his head, then she felt him shift a little, he moved next to her and cupped her body in his, she smiled and moved closer to his, then he put his arms over her and she pulled one under her, then one over and she hugged his arms

"Your the strongest and biggest guy I have ever met, I wish I met you sooner, so Matthew wouldnt have been near me any longer than he should have" Alex rubbed his head on hers and felt her ears fold back on her, she rubbed her face on his neck and he made a little noise, so she stopped in one spot and he stopped a little after

"You werent hurting me, it was just really ticklish, and your also rubbing your nose on the bottom of my jaw, so that tickles as well" Melody nodded and rubbed her face on him again, he snickered a little then stopped and rubbed back, which countered the tickling and left him with a soft feeling on him

"Your the most adorable bunny ever, and the most adorable...animal? or person? person right?" Melody nodded and he continued

"That I have ever met, so thanks for stopping to talk to me" Melody smiled then thought for a second

"Where is that power fist thing you have?" Alex moved and arm toward his bag which was in the corner of the room

"In there, but its not as strong as one of my punches now, so I dont use it" Melody moved her head up and down to let him know she heard and understood him

"Hey Alex, have you ever..."done" someone before?" Alex moved his head a little and melody turned her body towards his

"You know, the thing I was talking about at the bank...because your from a wasteland, so people must be desperate for money or something" Alex gulped and shook his head

"People tried to touch my...thing, and they were all always asking if I wanted a good time, but when I pointed to my collar they gave a look of disgust then made some gross noise and walked away" Melody was happy and celebrating her head, but she also felt sad that Alex had no one to like him, but she was glad he was like her

"Oh yea, I forgot, when Matthew asked you, you said you hadnt, nevermind" Melody smiled and rubbed her face on is collar bone, then set her head under his jaw and let him rest his head on hers

"The feeling your skin has is really soft, its nice" Melody felt his hand move down to her leg and he pushed a finger on a spot that made her cringe a little

"Ow! what are you doing?" Alex said sorry then moved his finger around it and pushed a little

"You had a tight muscle, I guess it was from me running and sort of scaring you, so I had to get rid of it, its like an addiction" Melody nodded and he kept his hand on her thigh

"Did you ever talk to any girls in the wasteland?" Alex shook his head then pointed to his pip boy which was sitting on the side table

"A LOT of girls liked to give me these little chips, they said for me to swallow them, but I kept them in my mouth and in between my teeth, so when I got away I put it in my pip boy, and the girls kept coming back, some were raiders, some were scavvers" Alex pulled his pip boy over and Melody saw a lot of green pills fall out, they were glucosamine pills with a little red in them

"Um, you havent ever taken one of these right?" Alex shook his head a picked one up

"When I asked Porter, he just laughed and told me I was good with girls, that they wanted me as their own slave, but that didnt make me feel bad or anything, a new owner is just a new way of life" Melody put a paw on his cheek and kissed him, she pushed her body against his and rubbed his neck

"I'm part robot, but I still have limits, I may not be able to hold myself back if you keep this up" Melody pressed her body against his chest and moved her face to his ear

"Then dont" Alex moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it, she shivered a little and Alex moved his arms back then down to her bottom and grabbed it, his hands were much bigger than her paws and his hands could almost wrap around her thighs

"What are you waiting for?" Melody pushed her chest against his more then licked his jaw bone and felt his hands move down her legs, she moaned and then she turned her body, he rubbed his face on the back of her neck, and she pushed her bottom against his waist, he moaned a little and grabbed her hips, he moved his hands up her shirt, then moved her bra up and grabbed her breasts, he kissed the back of her neck and she moaned as he squeezed and pushed his waist into her bottom, he shook a little when he pressed more and more into her, then Melody pulled her pants down and she moved his hands to the edges of her panties

"So how long can you hold back now?" Alex swallowed hard and she heard him breath out a little

"N-not at all, and not now especially" Melody pushed his hands into her panties and moved them down with his hands, then he started rub her legs, and move his fingers in circles on her thighs

"W-wow, for a cy-cyborg, you know how to m-make someone feel good" Alex stopped and then squeezed her thigh, she tensed up and Alex felt her tail twitch

"Oh, struck a nerve did I?" Melody nodded then she took a deep breath

"Are you purposely teasing me or just making me weak before you...take over?" Alex shrugged and smiled

"You tell me" Alex moved his hand to her other thigh and squeezed it, she moaned and turned over, she turned Alex and mounted him, kissing him and letting his hands rest on her thighs, she felt him removing her panties, then grabbing her bottom, she ran her paws up the sides of his chest, and moved his shirt with it, he leaned up and she took his shirt off, as she threw it behind her, he sat up and moved her to his waist, he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her back, she put her paws on his shoulders and kissed back, but when she pulled back and opened her eyes, she saw his eyes flicker a little

"Now I struck a nerve huh?" Alex put his hand in front of his face and one of his eyes flickered then went out, he couldnt see out of it and a small message popped up on his vision again, it said something very disturbing

"I knew you were a synth Ken, why did you have to run? now I have to make you hurt your pet, remember what I told you? NO PETS ALLOWED IN PORTERS SLAVERY!" Alex set her at the edge of the bed and he went to the door breathing hard, his eye kept flashing and he slowly saw his other eye flicker, then it went out

"Alex?! whats wrong?!" Alex put his hands up and pointed somewhere

"Get my pip boy!" Alex kept telling himself in his mind, to cut whatever connection he had to anything with, then he felt his pip boy touch his hand, he took it and thanked Melody, then he saw static and a very loud ringing in his ears started to blare, and it got louder, her tried to put his pip boys hacking module into his body, but didnt know where to do it, so he asked his body, and another pop up appeared in his vision

"Please input whatever device you would like to connect into your port, located at the lower left shin and under the sigma muscle" Alex moved his hand down to his leg and he pulled the pants leg up, when he felt around he pulled his skin up and he felt a port, he put the module in and he saw black, he saw blue then a new screen popped up and it had a M and F

"What is this?" Alex moved a little and looked down, his body had holes all over it, and wires, there was duct tape covering his legs and he had vacuum cylinders on his arms

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK!?" He looked back up and pointed to the M, his hands were shiny, and his fingers were individual pieces of plastic, then he saw another screen pop up

"Welcome back DIMA, how will you be interacting with our guest today?" Alex looked at his body and it was normal now, when he looked up he saw a synth, that was all torn up and broken

"I shall be removing that chip implanted in him, by the man named Porter, now, Alex is it? if you will please put your index finger on the roof of your mouth" Alex backed up and DIMA snapped his fingers

"Alex, your in a realm I control, now do as I say and put your finger in your mouth, it will save your girlfriend and your life" Alex felt two chains wrap around his legs, then DIMA put his hands behind his back and Alex did as he was told

"Good, now I need you to push up as hard as you can, until you hear a crack, the chip is in the roof of your mouth, so you will need to snap it and destroy i-" Alex pushed and heard the crack, when he did everything flashed black and he opened his eyes, he was on the floor and was staring at someones legs, Melody's

"-EX!?" Alex saw her get on her knees, she shook him and he sat up slowly

"Ugh, my head" Alex held his head and saw DIMA in his vision again

"Hello Alex, dont be alarmed, I am DIMA, your new AI, and I have input myself into your head, allowing me to come in and out of your vision at will, but only you may see me, and if you do, you can make me disappear, but I will come back so its not very useful, anyway, nice to meet you, I saved you and now you will do the task I ask of you" Alex hugged Melody and watched DIMA walk to them, he put a hand through Melody and him

"Look, I am harmless, and even in real life I cannot hurt you with my current being" DIMA motioned to his body and Alex let go of Melody

"Alex! what happened?! are you ok?" DIMA put a finger to his lips then pointed to his pip boy

"Alex, say you were fine, and you malfunctioned, do not mention me at all, or I will leave and you will not be able to complete the task I ask of you" Alex gave DIMA a very smug look then DIMA's face went straight

"This task will save, Far Harbor, and all of its residents...please Alex" Alex looked at his pip boy and saw a small box that had a text line on it

"Alex, I need you to think hard, and think well, I need codes for a missile to destroy the children of atom, we were at peace, then we made war, and peace once more, but now their planning to attack my kind and Far Harbors people, I have people all over Far Harbor, and the institute has the codes I need, their code was an all universal override code, and its what I need to save everyone" Alex stood up and set Melody on the bed, he looked at DIMA who was sitting in the air, and he looked bad, the vacuum cylinders on him flickered a little and he coughed something blue

"P-please Alex, I am not well, I was injured recently, and I need to finish them off before I die, my accomplice's are helping me, but they dont have the necessary parts that are needed to save me, if we destroy them, we get the parts, we save everyone, and we destroy a radioactive waste hole" Alex thought hard, then looked at Melody, he knew they were in no danger, so he decided to try

"Alright, I'll do it" Melody looked at him odd, then over at DIMA who was invisible to her

"What?" Melody looked at him and Alex held his hand up

"I'll explain later" Alex asked himself mentally for the code, and nothing happened, then he got a little pop up asking for a password

"A password? DIMA do you know it?" DIMA looked at Melody then at Alex and sighed

"Thanks for blowing whatever cover I had, and yes I do, its thirty eight H seventy two" Alex entered the code and it flashed green, he saw a long list of words, words he didnt know, but soon knew, they were flooding into his head, prewar records, new records, everything

"T-the code is...four...two..two...four...eight...four...two" DIMA smiled weakly, then his image flickered

"Thank you Alex, I will leave you alone to do as you wish...with your bunny in this wonderful world of Zootopia" Alex cocked his head at DIMA and he winked at Alex, then disappeared

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen" Alex turned to Melody who was staring at where DIMA had been

"Whats wrong Melody?" Melody turned and pointed to where DIMA was

"THAT ROBOT THING TELEPORTED IN HERE!" Alex's jaw dropped, then he looked at where DIMA was before, there was a small droplet of blue liquid, and he slapped his forehead

"He was a synth asking f-" Melody got up and walked to Alex

"The universal launch codes for a missile...A MISSILE ALEX! AND YOU GAVE IT TO HIM WITHOUT THINKING! WHAT IF HE KILLS WHOEVER THE GOOD GUYS ARE?!" Alex put his hands on her shoulders, then got on his knees

"The children of atom, are not good people, they kill people who dont like their religion, and rob people of everything they have, using radiation to kill them" Melody's shoulders went limp, and Alex looked closer at her, she was looking at him, and her eyes were half open, but she was smiling half awake, and she looked very attractive, she moved forward and made Alex put a hand behind him on the ground

"So you just saved an entire city in seconds?" Alex shrugged and Melody moved more, making him lean back and use his hands as stilts, she put her legs on either side of his waist and put her paw on his chest, using two fingers like legs and walking to his neck

"I think you did, and that just makes you even better than you were before" Melody put a finger on the bottom of his jaw and pushed up pushing him back a little and making him fall on his back, she sat on his stomach and leaned close to his face

"All this stuff is getting normal, and I think your still a little...stressed out, so let me help you" Melody kissed him and moved her hips onto his, then started to circle them on his and he shivered a little

"God damn, I really cant hold myself back!" Alex stood up holding Melody up by her legs then he set her on her back on the bed and kissed her, he pressed his waist onto hers and Melody put her paws on his chest

"Enough with the kissing! just screw me already!" Alex knew that word now, and he was a lot smarted than before, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, he saw his erect groin, and saw there were many little dark spots on his boxers, he puller his boxers down and saw his groin had a liquid coming out of the tip and covering part of it

"What is that? its not p-" Melody grabbed his groin and he coughed a little, she smiled at him and moved her paw down his shaft

"Its cum you idiot, for a cyborg your pretty thick in the head...and somewhere else" Alex couldnt feel his body and felt frozen, she stopped and he started to take stuttered breaths, she wiped her paw on his chest, and he pushed his waist onto hers again, she pointed a finger at him and turned her head a little

"Gentle Mr. robot" Alex pushed against her a little and he looked down at her, he saw she saw very tight and wet, he pushed his tip down a little and Melody moaned, then grabbed the covers and pulled on them

"F-FUCK!" Alex pushed a little and Melody turned her body, he breathed out as he moved forward more and more, and Melody started rubbing her fingers through the fur on her face bitting her lip and moaning

"Y-you ok so f-far?" Melody nodded and leaned up, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and started to kiss him from there, Alex put his hands on her waist then moved forward in a short and fast motion

"Ow! GENTLE!" Alex apologized then moved more, he was almost at his base, and looked at her lips

"Can I just get it all over with and shove the rest in?" Melody grabbed the covers and put them in her mouth she nodded and Alex shoved the rest of his groin in her, she bit down on the covers and Alex moaned, he stopped moving and waited, he pulled out slowly, then shoved himself back in her again

"Lets mark this fucking apartment!" Alex cocked his head a little and Melody pointed to the door

"Bend me over a table and fuck me, god I need to teach you how to use these words!" Alex wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, he left the room and took her to the living room table

"Ok, s-set me down" Alex took her off of him and set her on the floor, she walked to the table and got on it, she hung her legs off the edge and twitched her tail

"Here, now" Alex walked over and pinned her arms down, then positioned his groin in front of her other hole, he put the tip against it and she moved a little

"Wrong hole...you try that and you loose it" Alex moved down and slowly pushed himself into her, she shook a little and moaned loudly

"I dont care at all anymore, just fuck me!" Alex pulled out and shoved himself back in, Melody bit on her lip and he kept pulling out and shoving himself in her, after a few minutes he got tired, but was no where near finished, he pulled out and put his tip against her other hole

"F-fine, go ahead" Alex pushed his tip into her bottom and she squirmed a little, he felt like he was getting a water bottle shoved onto his groin, he kept pushing and when he was halfway, he was panting and noticed his fingers had started to dent the wood, so he moved his hands next to Melodys arms instead, and pushed more, she started to squirm more, then he pushed the rest of himself in her

"GOD DAMN JUST FUCK ME ALREADY! HARDER AND FASTER!" Alex didnt hesitate, he pulled out and shoved his groin in her, she squeaked a little and he started to slam against her, he felt odd then pushed his entire groin in her and cummed in her bottom

"Alex! you didnt ask!" Alex pulled out and saw his groin covered in white and clear liquid, then he saw it dripping out of Melodys bottom

"If you do that, you pay the price, get on your knees" Alex did as he was told, and felt like Porter was commanding him, Melody got down and wobbled a little, she got in front of him and then pointed to the wall

"Go in front of that wall, and wait for me" Alex got up and got in front of the all, Melody got in front of him and leaned against the wall

"Go down on me" Alex cocked his head and Melody pointed to her honey pot, Alex moved forward and put his hands on her legs, then started to put his mouth on her, she buckled a little and he kept her legs in check, he licked her then licked her clitoris, she moaned loudly, and put her paws on the back of his head

"More than that, you were bad!" Alex pushed his mouth into her and sucked everything he could fit in his mouth, she pulled his head back and turned around

"This side needs attention as well" Melody's tail twitched and Alex stuck his tongue in her again, she moaned and put her paws on the wall, after a few minutes, Alex decided to take control again, so he stood up and shoved himself into her bottom, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall

"F-fuck!" Melody squeezed her bottoms muscles and Alex had an even smaller hole to pull out of, he tried to pull out he couldnt, and he bounced her up and down, making her clench tighter, so she eventually got so tight Alex couldnt move from the pain and pleasure, he just kept her in the air and pressed against the wall

"Ok, down now, I think you've had enough" Alex lowered and he moved back Melody rested against the wall, and Alex took deep breaths

"Damn, I feel like you took over when you started squeezing me" Melody turned and rested against the wall, Alex saw her smile weakly

"Your just a little to big, use your robotic body to make a smaller dick" Melody pushed off the wall and walked to the bathroom slowly

"I'm going to clean my fur, and my butt...you havent ever done this by yourself have you?" Alex shook his head as he followed to clean himself

"I dont know how to do...this by myself" Melody laughed and knew he had full and all of his sexual innocence, except now

"I mean jerking off" Alex cocked his head Melody got a cloth for him

"The thing you do with your hand, where you grab your thing, and start to move your hand up and down" Alex shook his head and cleaned himself

"No, I'm wasnt allowed to do anything like that ever...Porter would have laughed and probably killed me since I was desperate, so no I havent" Melody cleaned herself and wanted to get to more personal questions since they just got VERY personal

"So have you ever killed any of your friends?" Melody looked up from cleaning herself and saw Alex standing in the doorway, but looking away from her

"Y-yes, I had to kill...well I had to kill all of them" Alex got ALL of his memory's back

"We planned to run from Porter, and one night, someone got a key to unlock the cellar door...we got out and ran from nuka world, but as we were running, we all heard a roar from behind us, we turned and saw almost ten gator claws coming at us...I turned to run again and one jumped on my friend Bell, she hit it in the chest and it...it tore her arms off, the began to eat her, so I shot her in the head and ran, I kept seeing my friends getting jumped by the gators, and I shot each one of them in the head, until I had ten running after me, so I turned and unloaded my bullets into the crowd...the gun was on we all got parts to make, and I was the best shot so I used it, and I used it well...when I turned to look back and see how close they were, one jumped on me and it slashed at my side...I heard a lot of bangs then saw Porter waling up with a minigun, and a cigar in his mouth, he looked down at me and aimed the gun at me...then he laughed and pointed behind him" Alex stopped talking and buttoned his pants closed

Porter and Alex at the current time

"Your friends died a meaningless death, your almost completely slashed in half and this here minigun is trained on your head, tell me why I shouldnt shoot you and tear your body to shreds?" Alex leaned up weakly and aimed the pistol at Porter

"Please" Porter kicked the gun out of Alexs hand and then pulled his revolver out and shot him in the chest

"Your just a useless piece of trash...why did I buy you again? oh yea, as a training dummy, but this dummy can come back to life, so lets take you back and "modify" your collar so I can make sure you dont run away ever again" Alex turned a little and started to crawl towards the border of the town

"Your pathetic, especially for a synth" Porter slammed his foot down on Alex's back and he cried out weakly

"Jackson!" Jackson was the synth that was made to protect and help Alex, he was always like a brother to him, and he saved him countless times, taking the beatings for Alex, but a gatorclaw tore him in half and he didnt even get to cry for help

"Shut up and crawl you piece of trash" Alex felt something heavy hit his side, then he turned and Porter was pointing to nuka world

"N-no, I wont make it" Porter bent down and put the minigun on his shoulder, then dropped the cigar on Alex

"See you tomorrow then" Porter turned and started walking, Alex looked over at the gun, and crawled towards in, as he touched in many hot objects entered his side and he saw Porter laughing

"We'll fix you when we get back, now go to sleep!" Alex saw the barrel of the mini gun aimed at his face, then he saw yellow and black, he woke up in his cage and began to cry

"I wont ever help anyone else, I promise Jackson, please come back" Alex cried until he couldnt anymore, and saw his body felt almost brand new, he stood up and started to smash fists against the cage door, then Porter came down, and clicked a button on his wrist, Alex felt his chest heat up, then it hurt a lot, and Porter walked over

"Bad boy, now put on your collar" Porter opened the collar and shoved the collar onto Alexs neck

"Now go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Alex laid down, and at that moment, Porter had finally broken Alex, and he did as he was told, no arguing and no complaining

Alex and Melody's current time

"Alex, after what we just did, and what you just told me...I have no idea how to feel but sad for you, and sad for my body" Melody rubbed her bottom, then her stomach

"Sorry, and I dont remember them at all, just the memory...a memory lost in time" Alex closed the door and waited in their room on the bed, thinking and trying to remember Jackson

"How do I mess up that bad? why did I give them the idea we...a bunch of slaves could achieve freedom? I was "made" on the day the bombs dropped and woken up a year later, where is all this stuff coming from?" Alex thought more and more, revealing more and more memories that made him remember all of his friends

"You two are very...energetic when it comes to what you did a few moments ago" Alex sat up and turned left, he saw DIMA leaning against the wall reading something

"What do you want? I just saved the fucking race of whatever you are, so go away" DIMA closed the book then sat on the bed

"I wanted to thank you, you gave everyone in Far Harbor a new reason to live, we dont have to keep fighting anymore, we can team together and destroy the fog that pollutes the island...thank you Alex, we now live to free Far Harbor and make peace with who ever we meet, good bye and thank you once more" DIMA threw a salute then stood up and pulled something from his side, and he set it on the bed then disappeared, when Alex looked at what he set down, he saw a holotape stack, with numbers on them, there were five and he snatched them, he stuffed them inside the sleeve of the pip boy and decided to listen to them in the morning


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Alex!" Alex turned from the pip boy and walked out of the room

"Yea? what do you need?" Melody stepped into view from the bathroom door, her ears we drooped behind her, she had a very short shirt on, and her panties on

"Can you take me to bed? I'm to tired and lazy to walk" Melody held her arms up and Alex went to pick her up, he picked her up and he hugged her body to his, then walked to their room

"Thanks, and you should get some sleeping cloths, or pajamas or whatever you wear, their a lot more comfortable" Alex moved her away a little and smiled, then sat on the edge of the bed and let her position her legs on the sides of his thighs

"Whats up?" Alex took a long breath then let it out and hugged Melody close

"I'm happy thats all, cause I got to meet you and you taught me a lot of things I never knew, you also let me unlock my entire memory, my family and my creation" Melody rubbed one of her paws on his face then hugged his chest

"I just taught you more ways to survive, money is a thing here and in your world, love is also something here, but you didnt get to experience it in your world, so I guess your l-" Alex kissed Melody and felt her ears stand up, she had moved back a little and then moved forward to intensify the kiss, Alex rubbed her back and Melody ran her paws down his arms

"I'm just kissing you, nothing more...well just a little more, but not what we just did" Melody giggled and brushed her lips across his, teasing him as he moved forward a little

"Ok, then I'll just do a little less" Melody rubbed her cheeks on his and moved her lips from his cheek to his lips, then to his other cheek

"No, you can do a little more as well" Melody moved her paws to his neck then put them on his shoulders and moved forward until her elbow crease was on his shoulders, and her face was almost touching his

"But I like the way I'm doing this, dont you?" Alex sighed then nodded

"Good, cause if its a no, then you get nothing...but I might add a little "oomf" to the mix" Melody pulled her legs forward and put her knees around his waist while pressing against his chest with hers

"Ah, so your going to be a cooperative bunny? or just tease me?" Melody shrugged then smiled at him and pushed her lips against his neck

"I'm just doing what you made me start, so I might finish tonight, or I might finish in a year, you never know with us bunnies, when I'm finished with you, you'll know" Alex felt her push down a little, pushing his groin against him and making his breathing stutter

"Y-yea, whatever you s-say Melody" Melody grinned as she pushed forward and made him slowly recline back, when he was flat against the bed, she turned and shifted her body

"I told you I decide when I'm finished with you, so if your disappointed...tough" Alex felt her leg lay on top of one of his, he felt her arms wrap around her neck, and then her face on his neck

"Night Alex" Alex put an arm around her and pulled her close

"Good night Melody" The two of them felt sleepy, and as they listened to each others heartbeat, Melody noticed Alex had one that sounded very odd, there was a metal object scrapping against another, then something would make it completely quiet and no one would hear it, the noise wasnt a bad metal scrapping against itself, it was a soft relaxed scrape, like someone was slowly running a blade across a stone, it was relaxing

"He's a robot, human, android thing...I'm dating a robot, I wonder what he can do with his body other than transform his arms and stuff" Melody looked him over and noticed his pants were gone, and he was wearing boxers instead, so she touched parts of his body without having to wake him up when removing cloths

"Here was a small panel or something" Melody poked his side, and felt a little part of him go inward, so she pushed and she pulled the fake part away, revealing his serial number, and his creation date

"H seventy two, created in two thousand and seventy seven...he's older than me by sixty one years, but he was older when he was made, so he's like...seventy something years older than me" Melody pushed the fake skin back into place then started pushing on his stomach and as she did, so felt some metal parts, sometimes if she held her paw against his stomach she could feel something inside him moving

"Wait whats this?" Melod felt something on the underside of his forearm, and removed a small piece of skin that was a plastic slide (Alex never took his cloths off since he slept in them, and he never explored his body as he wasnt allowed to do anything without cloths, so he never discovered a lot of parts on him) there was a small green, then blue and red switch, each one had a small number above it on a small black panel, surrounded by muscle and flesh

"Does he have a manual or something?" Melody felt the switches and knew the were metal, she wanted to flick on up but didnt know what the would do

"Ok, so green is usually good, so what does it do?" Melody flicked the switch up and a green light appeared above it, she felt Alex's arm moving, then she looked down and saw his "hand cannon" had been fully shown, and his arm was gone pretty much, but as she touched it, she felt his skin, it was invisible

"Coolest boyfriend ever" As she examined the gun, she saw there was a small yellow cell and an odd little red thing on the side of it, she turned her head and saw it was an eject button

"Fusion cell...eject and dispose of...googolplex, rechargeable battery?" Melody moved from Alex then got her phone and found what the number was

"That is a lot of zeros" The googolplex was a one followed by one hundred zeros

"And its rechargeable? wow, thats really big, he could use that thing forever" Melody returned to Alex and flicked the blue switch, his other arm turned invisible and she saw the blades in his arm, there was a small wheel and it had another two sets of blades on it

"Woah!" Melody crawled over him and rested her bottom on his chest examining the blades, each one had a unique look, a set was completely white, while another was covered in a almost rainbow looking color scheme but it was over a dark metal, she moved back more to look at the blade fully, then sat her bottom on his neck (He has an institute scheme set that can be used for surgery, and is the second most lethal set of claws he had, the heat tempered claws are extremely rigid on one side and can saw through bone faster than a chainsaw)

"Wait a second" Melody saw that there was a very long blade going up his arm through the wheel, so he had a long almost katana looking sword in his arm, but there were very odd looking tanks on it, and there were what looked like wheels to move it out of his arm (The shishkebab)

"He's like a war machine...oh" Melody sat back and forgot what he had said at the apartment when Matthew got in, Alex said he was created to end an entire race, and he was the first copy ever, but he had so man different memory's of what had happened she didnt know why he was made

"Ok, red switch now" Melody leaned over to his arm and flicked the switch up, his entire body went invisible and she was a very creepy robot looking thing looking at her (Imagine a gen three synth, but with no armor or tiles on, so a gen one)

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Melody flicked the switches back down and he returned to normal

"Yea, no, that is staying secret" Melody placed the small panel back and when she looked she saw Alex's groin had gotten larger

"Uh oh" Melody turned and saw Alex had his eyes open, but he was blushing and turned a little

"What did you do? how did you find that switch thing out?" Melody stared at his erect member then moved back and sat on his face"

"I'm not finished with you remember?" Melody knew he was laying still until he placed both of his hands on her bottom, he started licking her panties and sucking on them, she moaned and then felt his hand move her panties over, he started to stick his tongue in her and she leaned forward, to show him the same favor

"You taste like honey still" Melody pushed his boxers down and grabbed the bottom of his shaft

"We bunnies need a lot of attention, so keep me entertained" Alex pulled back down and she moaned louder, Melody moved her mouth over his groin and stuck his rod in her mouth and started to lick the tip

"F-fuck I cant move" Alex couldnt move as Melody shoved more and more of him into her mouth until she got to a point where Alex wrapped his arms around her bottom then put his mouth over her and started to lick the inside of her, Melody pulled back and put her paws on his stomach, as she did so he pulled more and pushed more of his mouth into her

"Good god! do more!" Melody felt her toes turn inward, then she pushed her chest forward and started panting

"FUCK!" Alex grabbed both sides of her bottom and pulled apart, he sat up and held her up, then set her legs on his shoulders and he felt her paws on his head, she grabbed his hair and held it as he ate her out

"GOD DAMN! EAT ME YOU FUCKING ROBOT!" Alex felt her pulling on his hair and he almost laughed at what she said

"I'm a robot? heh, bunnies must like robots that do what I can" Alex felt her loosen up, then something made his face wet

"What was that?" Alex set her down, and saw his chest and face was covered in a clear liquid, it was running down him and Melody put a paw to her mouth

"Oh I'm sorry!" Alex used a finger to touch the substance, and as he did he tasted it

"Hm, it tastes tangy...like a drink I had in the wasteland that Porter gave me a lot, it was good" Melody cringed a little and Alex walked off the bed carfully as to not get any of the fluid on anything

"You know what that is right?" Alex turned as he was wiping his face and his chest, then shook his head

"Its...discharge, I've been attracted to ever guy I see recently, and I think its my body going through that cycle" Alex had no clue what she was talking about, and was now worrying about a more concerning matter

"Wait...so you might just like me because of your...cycle?" Melody put her paws up and shook them

"No no! I do like you...a lot, and its not because of the cycle, because I do like you" Alex took a deep breath then let it out

"Good, now lets go to sleep...and dont explore my body, making me turn invisible and stuff" Melody nodded and Alex threw a towel he had used over to the side of the rooms door

"Fine, I wont sleep fuck you" Alex laughed and walked over to the bed, then laid next to Melody and pulled her close

"Good night again, for the tenth time" Melody smiled and nodded at him

"Night Alex, sleep well" Melodys ears drooped behind her and she laid on him, they both fell asleep and Alex chose to sleep for seven hours, since it was late

After the seven hours have gone by, the two wake up and Alex is feeling a little tired, due to his lack of sleep in the wastes

"Morning handsome" Alex smiled weakly and rubbed Melody's back

"Your fur feels softer in the morning" Melody giggled and licked Alex's cheek

"Is that some sort of bunny thing?" Melody shook her head and shrugged

"Your hair was a little pointed down, so I made sure it was up" Alex rubbed his jaw and felt a light beard

"Oh I need to shave, you guys have shaving stuff in this worlds right? like razors and soap?" Melody shook her head and Alex cursed in his mind

"I forgot what it was but the stuff you put on our face is like...shaving cream? I used soap since it was very rare to find that stuff, and I didnt use it very often as Porter was the one who took it from me or whoever, and if I did get it then I would use it immediately, but soap and a knife works, its a let harder to use though" Melody nodded and took her phone from the side desk

"Here, look at yourself" Melody took a picture of Alex and showed it to him

"This technology is amazing, how do you guys have all of this and in my world we barely even have human life anymore" Melody pointed to his beard, which wasnt really a beard, it was just a stubble

"Wait...I dont have any hair on my face, why did you lick me?" Melody smiled and leaned in to his face then kissed him

"Because bunnies are cute and we like to make you other animals feel...uncomfortable so we get more room wherever we are...but I just wanted to give you a little lick kiss" Alex rubbed her ears with his hand and massaged certain points of her ears that had a little red on them, her ears had been up and she was sitting straight, but after Alex was done with one ear, she had slouched forward a little, her ears drooped and she looked sleepy

"*Yawn* Are you tired for some reason?" Alex laughed then nodded

"I dont usually get this much sleep, so its new and its getting hard to get used to, but its good" Alex laid back and pulled covers up and over Melody until it got to her biceps, and she put her arms on top of the covers then turned and used Alex's arm as a pillow

"For a robot, you have really soft skin and hair" Alex smiled a little and watched her breath slowly, falling asleep and resting on him

"Yea...for a robot" Alex ran his hand down her ears and after a few minutes she was lightly squeaking and nuzzling Alex's arm every few seconds

"Good, now I can sleep as well" Alex closed his eyes and as he did, Melody's tail twitched on his stomach and he opened his eyes

"Aww, why does she have to have such a cute bu-tail" Alex set a hand on her side and rubbed it slowly, then moved to her tail and fluffed it a little, he laughed when she swatted at his hand, and after he did it for five or six minutes, she turned and grabbed his hand, then hugged it to her chest

"Dangit, should have seen that coming" Alex pulled her up and let her rub her face on his arm, before he removed her from his arm and hugged her close to him, her fur was cold and he was warming it up slowly but surely

"-ex, come on...haha...you to" Alex put her head on his neck so her body was almost all on his chest, he then closed his eyes and saw the blue pop up

"Three should be fine" Alex selected three hours and then his vision flashed blue, then white

"*Yawn* That is so weird, I ne-" When Alex opened his eyes, Melody's tail was in front of his face, and he felt her ears on his stomach, her face was pushed against his stomach while she had her arms rested on his sides

Alex moved a little and Melody's tail twitched, which tickled his nose, he moved again and it did the same thing

"I'm going to sneeze!" Alex thought and as he did he sat up and sneezed, which woke Melody up and she sat up bumping into Alex's chest

"Oh..sorry, whats up?" Melody looked over him and realized where she was facing

"I didnt do anything, so dont freak out ok" Alex laughed as Melody re positioned herself

"So...morning again, how did you sleep?" Melody finished re positioning and then leaned forward to kiss Alex

"I slept great!" Melody kissed Alex who's mouth now tasted like metal with something in it, like a sweet fruit

"You taste different like a apple, or an orange...maybe a peach" Alex smiled and lofted her ears up, then rubbed his stroked them and rested his head on hers

"I've eaten a lot of fruit and my mouth cleans itself, so your lucky I guess...you still taste like honey, so thats good as well" Melody leaned back and Alex leaned back as well, he thought of the holotapes, then deicded to try and start a small conversation with her

"So what do you do to get currency in this world?" Alex felt Melody tighten a little, then she readjusted her body and turned to look at Alexs face

"I'm a um...registered nurse in an insane asylum" Alex had traveled a lot with Porter, and knew what an insane asylum was, Porter had even unlocked all the rooms to see what was in them, and Alex was very uncomfortable with what they had found

"Well...thats um...good I guess, do you go every day?" Melody sat up and moved up his body, then looked at his face oddly

"Why do you want to know?" Alex shrugged and Melody sighed then looked over at his arm

"I work there because I have family there for...murder" Alex sat up and turned Melody's head, then looked into her eyes

"Wait..so your family is sort of...crazy?" Melody moved her head back and then slapped Alex

"NO! THEIR JUST NEED HELP!" Melody stood above him and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her

"I guess I should have thought about this place and my world instead of using my version of serial killer" Alex grabbed his holotapes and his pip boy, then took the first one and placed it in the holotape recorder

"Ok, whats this all about?" Alex turned his pip boy to the radio screen, then pressed a blue button on the side of his pip boy, a sound started and then static slowly faded away

"Hello, whoever this is, this is a pre recorded message for learning how to create a boat" Alex took the holotapes and threw them into the drawer of the desk

"Useless shit...thanks DIMA" Alex walked out and wanted to apologize to Melody, when he walked out, Melody was sitting at the table with her arms crossed and a sad expression on her face

"Melody? I'm sorry...I didnt mean to use that word, or say what I sa-" Melody held a paw up and then lowered it back down

"Have you never heard the expression, think before you speak? cause it sure sounds like you havent" Alex shook his head and Melody threw her arms up

"Of course you havent, why havent you?" Alex shrugged then thought about the expression

"I've lived as a slave my entire life, why would I learn, why would I be told when to speak...I didnt think, I just stayed silent, and kept my thoughts to myself" Melody let out a long breath that made Alex feel odd, almost annoyed

"I know you have, but your twenty one, have you never gone to a school?" Alex laughed a little then pointed to his neck

"I was a slave for twenty one years, or as far as I can remember, I didnt got to this "school" I didnt get luxuries of life, I wasnt fed every day, I didnt get a bed, or a new set of cloths every day, I had nothing, and I was nothing, I still am since I dont exist in this world, but its just like in Boston, except here I have money, I have freedom, and I have you, what more would I need in life?" Alex pointed to himself when he said his last I and Melody stood up and walked over to him

"You need to be real, not some fake robotic thing" Alex's hand dropped and he stepped back, Melody covered her mouth and then held one out to him

"I-I'm as human as anyone else...I just have more parts, and you dont seem to understand I am a real person, i'm just different and better than everyone" Alex walked back into their room then got dressed quickly, he was furious and wanted to walk to explore Zootopia

"Alex?" Melody walked in as he put his pip boy on, then he slung his bag on his back

"Yea what?" Melody ground her teeth with the tone he was using and hesitated before speaking

"I'm really sorry about what I said, I was just angry at you...are you angry?" Alex walked over then knelt to her level, he kissed her on the cheek and shook her head, his anger and everything else had melted when she spoke

"No I just need to walk and think about a lot of stuff, I'll see you in a while" Alex stood up and walked out of the door, when he got to the front door, he opened it and walked out

"Whew, just gotta relax...maybe get some more fruit" Alex began to walk, and found his way to where the fruit stand was before, but every time he turned a corner, he felt like something was watching him or following him

"Wheres the fruit?" Alex turned around a few times and looked for the stand, but it was not there, it had moved from before and as he turned to walk more, something was definitely watching him, he spun towards an alley way with his arm ready to fire at the animal, and his claws ready to kill whatever the thing was, but something hit his side and he started to feel very tired

"What the he-" Alex saw static, then his vision went black and nothing was appearing in his vision

Four hours later, Melody is very worried and constantly calling him, she had called him more than seventy times now

"Alex? hello? call me back, where are you? I'm really worried, come home" Melody hung her phone up and stared at it for twenty minutes before calling again

"Alex, come home...its really late and I'm worried about you" It was only two in the afternoon, and Melody hadnt seen him for six hours by the time her phone rang

"Hello!?" Melody answered her phone hoping to hear Alex's voice so she could yell at him, but was greeted with a very rough and old sounding voice

"Hello Melody! Its Carl, how have you been?" Melody sighed and tried to hang up

"Um, I'm really tired, I just got back from work" Carl worked with Melody and he laughed a little

"Your still on vacation though...so are you ok? do I need to come over and cook for you?" Melody laughed a little then shook her head

"No, I'm fine, I'm just worried about my boyfriend" Carl nodded on the other side and Melody heard someone say soemthing

"Oh wow, short talk...it was good to hear from you, see you next sunday" Carl hung up and Melody teared up

"A-Alex where are y-you?" Melody waited and waited, but when it had turned four, and was turning five in a few minutes

"Alex? you need to come home now, if you dont I'm going to leave and you wont see me again" Melody left that voicemail as her last, and when she hung up she went to their room and laid down, she was just going to wait, instead of leaving since she was just bluffing

Alex's location (I loved Delthblade's idea for the animal serum, so here you go)

"Huh? he-hello? where am I?" Alex was in the air, held up by rope tied around his legs and arms, one on his neck and four on his chest, he couldnt move at all, and turned to look around, but only saw darkness

"Hello whatever you are, and whoever you are, I am Matthews brother, he recently told me you stole his girlfriend from him, so I took matters into my own paws, your going to be here a while, and your going to be helping us with some...experiments we've been working on" Alex had been tortured before, and wasnt afraid of a bunny, so he smiled weakly

"Ok, so what? you gonna light me on fire something?" Alex had something injected into him before, that made him fire resistant, but it still hurt a lot

"No, much much worse, imagine your body or mind being put into another body, but your still in this one...we also took the liberty of destroying that weapon in your arm, and the other one in your left arm is very strong, but useless here, so we left it" Alex looked at his arm and saw it was open, a fusion cell was dangling from it with muscle and other parts of his arm attached to it, and when he saw it, he immediately felt the pain

"AAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Alex shook a little and the rabbit held his gun up, it was all torn up and bent, the metal and plastic had been practically destroyed, it was completely useless

"Do not worry my non furry friend, we shall stitch you back up and turn you into a much more...ugly monster" The rabbit left into the darkness and Alex cried, he hadnt cried in forever, but his arm was pretty much in shreds, it was torn apart in all of the parts that were sensitive

"Ok, now...seventy two H, if you will keep still, I will inject this into your leg and the process of...uglification shall commence" Alex looked down at his body, and saw he had three slots of skin removed, his serial number, his ID number, and a black switch was visible

"I hope you dont mind, but we experimented with your body, and this switch seems to be what keeps you off, or keeps you on...so lets just see what happens after a week of...pure sleep and this serum in your body" Alex started to shake, but the bunny just reached forward and flicked the switch, Alex started to see black around the borders of his eyes, he felt something sharp in his leg before he saw black

*One week later*

"Ah yes the serum has done very well, good job guys, but when I asked for ugly, I didnt mean...this" The bunny pointed to a large leopard with pure black fur, he had huge arms and legs, and looked like a mix of muscle and hot, like a drop od muscle and a drop of hot had sex and the outcome was an animal...it was Alex

"Sir, have you noticed this...problem?" A small cat walked behind Alex and pointed to his back, the rabbit followed and saw Alex had circuits and all sorts of technology coming out of his back, like it was being pushed out (Alex now has regular organs and his body is expelling any metal or technology, but the claws and his eyes are attached to main parts of his body that he needs to function properly, like a spine and his brain, those are connected to the two objects, so they are going to stay, his arm has healed and the color of his eyes have changed to black, they got moved around and the color controller got shifted, which resulted in no color being able to exit his eyes, so he has black eyes and fur, the only white on him are the whites of his eyes and his teeth, which are still metal but they have four real teeth for the canines

"Sir he will wake up soon, should we do something?" The rabbit laughed then pointed to a door, they were in a warehouse and Alex hadnt eaten in a week, but he had an IV in him, so he needed food

"Throw him out with his bag, but leave no trace of who he is, who he knows, and what he can do...did you get the money from his bank account?" The cat nodded then pointed to a very sturdy looking book bag

"Give him a fourth of the money, then throw him into the wonderful world we live in" The other animals which were two more bunnies, were studying his pip boy, but then the rabbit who was Matthews brother came over and threw it on the ground

"Destroy anything he has that can help him remember what he is, who he is and where he is from...rip those metal parts from his back and then heal it up, I want to watch the news after hes out" The cat and bunnies all walked up to Alex then lowered him from the ropes and used large metal tools to rip the metal parts out, his back had lots of meat and fur missing, so the animals put gauze in the wounds, then wrapped his body was elastic wrap and more gauze, they put his bag on after getting rid of everything, so he only had seventeen thousand dollars, the cloths on his back, and his arm/eyes

The animals took him outside in the downtown area of Zootopia, then threw him onto the sidewalk in front of a parking lot, it was night time and Alex was slowly gaining consciousness

"He-hello? where am I?" Alex coughed a little and felt his new teeth, then thought for a few more seconds

"Who am I? what am I?" Alex looked over his body with almost no idea of what he was he passed out

*Three hours later*

"What? where am I?" Alex sat up AGAIN, and this time stood up, he held his head and then looked at his hand which was now a paw

"What the hell am I?" Alex looked over him, then started feeling pain all over him, especially behind him, so he looked back and saw his pants had a large bulge coming from behind him

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex used his claws and cut a small hole in the back, he felt around and pulled a silky long black tail, he whipped it around and laughed as he played with it, then started to explore his body more

"I have claws?!" Alex clenched his hand muscles, and his claws came out, but after a few seconds, a pair of long white claws came out and made his paw much more dangerous


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell am I?!" Alex kept trying to find something to show his reflection in, and eventually found a car, he looked in the mirror and saw a leopard that had pure black fur, he touched his face and felt the soft, silky fur

"I'm like a cat, what ha-" As Alex moved his paw from his face he heard someone behind him

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR PRED!" He turned and saw a pig with a rock, he threw it at Alex and he moved before it hit him

"Woah woah, I'm just looking at my reflection!" The pig picked up several more rocks and threw them at Alex, he ran to another part of the large parking lot, then cursed at the pig under his breath

"Fuckin asshole...I'm not pred, I'm Broken" Alex then took the bag on his back off and opened it

"Whats even in h-" He saw bundles of money in the bag, and many forms that had his pictures on them, he looked over them and saw that they were all very formal and said that he was born in Zootopia, his last name was still needing to be filled out and his name was still needing to be entered into the forms lines

"Hm, what am I? I'm a leopard...I'm from the...jungle district? I dont have parents or any other family...wait, these are all documents for birth and stuff" Alex looked around the bag and found a few pens and a notebook, there were things in the bag that looked very illegal, like the documents, his licence, the money, and a phone

"Drivers licence? what is this?" Alex held both his phone and the licence up, when he turned the phone on, he saw a picture of a black leopard tied up in the air, and his arm was torn open, it was him

"What the fuck!?" Alex slid the screen over and saw the home screen appear, there were regular, everyday apps on the screen and a white background was behind it all

"I'm not a slave...Porter?" Alex looked around and saw that Porter was not there, he felt his neck and felt no collar

"I-I'm free...I'M FREE!" Alex smiled then started laughing and rubbing his neck, then he pinched himself over and over until he knew he wasnt dreaming

"I'm a new person! I can be anyone I want to be...what should my name be?" Alex walked over to a bench and sat down, when he started filling the documents out, he noticed someone watching him, a short cat that felt familiar

"Um, can I help you?" The cat walked over and sat next to Alex

"I'm here to help you fill your forms out...I see you have done a splendid job, now have you chosen your name? you have your birthdate...your birth location...all that" Alex thought, then the name Alex popped into his head

"Alex! thats my name, I'm Alex!" Alex signed the forms with his signature, then the cat took two cards from him and put them in a machine

"middle and Last name?" Alex thought then had a very good name combination

"Eversteel, Blue Shok" Alex took the name of the collar and used it as his last name, then used Porters middle name which he had told Alex man times before

"Alex Eversteel Blue shok? thats a very odd name, but its your name so here you go" The cat stamped a metal clip over his licence then a credit card and handed it to Alex

"Thanks for trusting me instead of trying to kill me or something" The cat stood up and shook Alex's paw

"I wont be seeing you again, so good day, and have a good life...welcome to Zootopia, where anyone can be anything" Alex smiled and shook his paw

"Thanks, and you to" The cat turned and left, Alex put all of the cards and documents into his bag or into a small cloth wallet he had in his bag

"Ok, so now I know I have money...an identity and I have a few things I can use for survival...how did I write in cursive...whats cursive?" Alex looked at his paws, then shrugged

"I could care less, fuck Porter and my old life, Alex Blue shok is me and I'm stickin with that name...not that I really have another choice" Alex heard his stomach rumble, and wanted to eat something right then

"Oh I'm hungry, heh, getting a new life and being free is tiring" Alex stood up and started walking in the opposite direction the cat had gone, he looked back once and saw nothing, then kept walking

*Half an hour of walking later*

"Where the fuck is a place to get food?!" Alex looked around him and only saw cloths stores, he then saw a diner and ran to it, when he reached the door he pulled back and opened his bag, he only had hundreds in dollar bills

"Where the fuck did I get this? its like fake prewar money...then again this place might be new to Boston, so its my new home" Alex took half of a bundle and stuffed it in his pocket

"Hopefully I dont looks weird" Alex walked in and found a table, he sat down and looked around at the other animals, he had seen ghouls, mutants, humans, robots, and other things that could talk with him, but this was almost normal to him, so he ignored it and looked at a piece of paper that had money symbols, and numbers next to it, then food he had never heard of

"Noodle and fish gumbo?" Alex heard someone at the side of his table, he looked up and a vixen in an apron stepped back a little, she stepped back forward averting his gaze then took a pen and notepad out

"H-hello sir, are you r-ready to order?" The vixen was extremely attracted to Alex, like love at first sight, but instead of first sight, it was 'DAMN I WANNA FUCK THAT', so the vixen was very nervous around Alex

"Oh, um...can I have this noodle fish gumbo?" The vixen nodded then pointed to a smaller piece of paper

"D-do you want a-a drink?" Alex looked over at it and read the first drink option, then spoke

"Can I have the Moxie drink?" The vixen nodded then turned a little and walked away

"Dammit Maria get ahold of yourself" Maria put the small note on a silver pike and looked over at Alex, he was messing with his phone and she watched him for a few minutes, until she heard a ring at the counter

"Gumbo, and a Moxie" Maria picked up a small bowl and set it on a tray, then took a soda bottle and walked to Alex, she set it on the table and removed the tray

"Enjoy" Alex smiled and thanked her which made Maria almost faint

"Thank you miss, have a good night" Alex picked up a spoon as Maria walked away and he got a spoonful of red liquid, a small piece of meat and few noodles

"Its better than raw meat for damn sure" Alex ate the soup and in a few seconds had consumed the entire bowl, but felt empty

"Um, miss?" Maria turned from walking past him and nodded

"Can I have another bowl of this gumbo? its very good" Maria smiled nervously and nodded, she picked his bowl up and walked to the counter, as she set it on the counter a paw took it and then a few moments later a clean bowl full of the soup was on the counter, she set it on her tray and walked to Alex, he ate it in almost fifteen seconds, then asked for another, and another, until he head eaten nine bowls of the soup

"Thank you miss Maria, that was very good" Alex looked at the note she set down and he saw the price, it was only eighty dollars

"I have so much of this stuff, how is that much food that much money?" Alex set a single bill on the table, then Maria came around and he stopped her

"Um miss, can I give you money for being a really good...waitress?" Maria nodded slowly and Alex smiled at her

"You mean a tip?" Alex shrugged then handed her five of the bills

"S-sir this is a LOT of money, why are you giving it to me?" Alex shrugged then walked past her and exited the building, Maria looked at the money, then the check, she picked it up and thanked Alex mentally

"Ok, food, done, now I need a place to stay...is there a hotel near here?" Alex looked around and was still curious as to how he knew all these new things and words, like cursive and hotel, but it was from the switch under the skin on the back of his head, which was now gone, and left him with an IQ that is very high

Alex walked around for a long time, until he found a hotel complex, one that looked like an abandoned one he had seen in Boston, but with lights, and cars, and a lot more clean

"How do I get a room?" Alex took his phone from his bag and clicked all the buttons until it turned on, he clicked the power button, then the home button and the volume buttons, he learned very fast and got use to it fast

"How do I get an apartment?" Alex spoke to the phone but nothing happened, so he ignored it and walked to what looked like the main office

"Um hello?" Alex walked into an large lobby with two animals talking at a table, and a young husky at the check in desk, on his phone

"Hey, um do I come here to get a room?" The husky looked up and turned to Alex

"Yes sir, are you looking for a room, or a apartment? this is a hotel and apartment complex" Alex saw the husky point to two different prices on a laminated piece of paper, there were two prices for a room, and for an apartment

"Apartment please, I just got here, and I have some money to use on a room" The husky moved the paper over and then took another form from under the desk, it had a list of rules, then a small line on the bottom

"Sign here after you have read our terms and the lease guidelines, you will need to pay a small fee of sixty dollars for the key, the access to our gym, and custom parts to be installed in your apartment" Alex signed the paper after reading the rules, and then gave the husky a single hundred, and he gave Alex forty dollars back

"Key to your room, and key to the gym..dont loose them, and your room is number nine...have a good night" The husky returned to his phone and Alex thanked him, but the tiger didnt show much interest in Alex, or say your welcome

"Rude" Alex walked to his room, and used the key he was given for his room to open and enter, when he got in he saw there was only space, it was empty and the only place with anything in it was the kitchen which had built in appliances, and the bedroom, which had a rather small mattress for his size

"Home sweet home eh?" He walked to his bedroom and set his bag at the side of the mattress, he closed his eyes and after a few minutes, he fell asleep, he was physically wasted and sore

Melody and her current state

"I guess he's gone...he just left me and ran away...did I really make him that angry?" Melody was on their bed and she was hugging the pillow Alex used, she was only wearing his shirts and a pair of panties every day, she had been sad for the entire week, thinking she caused him to disappear, and after a day, she called the ZPD, but they didnt know what a human looked like, and he didnt have any record of anything in existence, except his credit card, which didnt help with anything other than tell them his age and his birth place

"Did he run away with another bunny? or another animal...he wouldnt do that to me...would he?" Melody kept asking questions to herself over and over, then answering them and thinking of more

"I need to look for him" Melody closed her eyes and laid on her side, she hugged the pillow close, then fell asleep shortly after

*Ten hours later*

"*Yawn* Ok, I need to look for Alex" Melody got up the second she finished the sentence, and she got dressed, she put on Alexs old bag she used for high school and put her phone, a set of cloths, a notebook, a few pencils and pens, some fruit, and a set of winter cloths, she had a water bottle on one side, and then she did her daily morning activities

"Where do I go first? hes been gone a week...what if hes not even in Zootopia?" Melody shook her head and discarded the thought

"I can check downtown, for info" Melody walked down the walkway, then down the steps and found directions to a closer train station, a pamphlet she took from the lobby had all the stops and times they arrived, she she walked to downtown, asking strangers if they had seen an animal with no fur, which made people look at her very funny

Alex's apartment

"Fuckin hell" Alex turned on his side, and his body was very sore, he was also hungry, so he got up and stretched, after a while he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder, then walked outside of the room, he locked the apartment and started down the path

"Where is a map or something I can use?" Alex walked into the lobby of the check in area, and a gopher had replaced the husky, so he went to talk to him

"Hi, um do you guys have maps or something of the area?" The gopher shrugged and looked down at his monitor

"Why are you all treating me like I just killed a gang lord?" Alex then asked the gopher another question

"Do you guys have maps or something I can use?" The gopher sighed then looked up at Alex

"Why do you need one? you just need to walk around, no go away" Alex sighed then saw a small pile of pamphlets with a message on the front

"Welcome to Zootopia?" Alex took on and opened it as he walked out, when he opened it he saw a map, and a legend for all the symbols

"Thanks asshole" Alex lifted his paw in the air and held the finger up as he turned the corner

"Restaurants?" Alex looked at the closest location for one, then started walking down a road towards a restaurant that sold fruit and vegetable meals, he had seen people eating vegetables before and they looked good to him, so he was going to get a lot of food like the day before

Alex walked for a while, then a bunny came up to him as he was turning to go down a street that the restaurant was on

"What does she want?" The bunny walked up and smiled at him

"Hi, um have you seen an animal named Alex around here?" Alex thought for a second then nodded

"Oh really?! did he have fur or not?" Alex shook his head and the bunny smiled even more

"Did he have a bag on, and a shirt like yours...and the same...whatever those are?" Alex looked down then at his shirt, and he gulped, he then looked down at his shoes and noticed she didnt have any type of shoes on

"Um miss, do you know me or something?" The bunny tilted her head to the left and shrugged

"No, but you also sound like Alex...and your eyes are like his, but without the red...can I see your teeth?" Alex took a step back and froze

"Is something wrong?" Alex shook his head, then leaned over and smiled, the look on the bunnies face was priceless, her jaw dropped and she looked up at his eyes

"You have the same teeth as him, but you have more...I guess I was wrong, sorry about that" Alex stood up straight, then watched the bunny walk towards the restaurants direction, so he walked as well, and the bunny looked back twice before Alex reached the door, he put his paw on the handle and watched her walk away, he thought he knew her a lot better than he thought, but instead he walked in and kept her image in his mind

"Hello sir, how can I h-" A tiger looked up at Alex since she had seen his lower body, then she looked at his face, he smiled at her and she felt nervous around him

"Hi! Um I read that you guys serve food her with vegetables and fruit?" The tiger nodded and then she pointed to a table area

"O-over there are tables y-you can sit at, tell your waiter or waitress when your ready to o-order" Alex thanked her then walked over to a large table in the corner of the room and sat down, an elephant walked up to him and took a notepad out with a pen

"Hi! I'm Benny, I'll be serving you today, have you decided what to order, or are you still looking?" Alex pointed to a random thing on the menu and Benny looked over at it

"Um sir, you want a small salad? you look like someone who you know...eats a lot more stuff, are you sure you dont want a large?" Alex looked at it, then saw the sizes he moved his finger over to a XL on the menu and Benny wrote it down on his notepad

"Anything to drink?" Alex said water and Benny walked away

"I need to start getting use to menus, I have like ten seconds to order anything" Alex read the rest of the menu, then a small drink booklet, and he learned all the names of the foods very fast, after a few minutes benny came back with a very large bowl, it was the size of a cereal bowl and had a mountain of green on it

"Would you like anything to be added, like a dressing or something?" Benny set a small piece of paper on the table and handed Alex a pen with his trunk

"Check off whatever you'd like, and if you dont want anything, then tell me" Alex checked off a box with a R next to it and didnt care what it was

"Ranch? alright, be right back" Benny left Alexs view into a door, then came out a few seconds later with a small bottle

"Here you are, enjoy" Alex opened the bottle oddly, by using his claws to cut the top off, then he poured the entire thing on the salad

"This better be good, it looks ok" Alex picked up a fork and took some of the lettuce in the bowl, then stuffed it in his now very large mouth and he started munching on the food

"Damn this is good!" Alex started eating and after a few minutes he was done with the entire thing, he licked his lips and wiped his mouth with a napkin, then felt something on his nose

"What is that?" When Alex looked down, he saw a small white drop

"Oh, thats cool, what is it?" Alex touched it and it was on one of his whiskers, he wiped it off with a napkin and realized it was just some of the ranch

"This is going to take some getting use to" He licked his finger and Benny came over, which made Alex jump a little

"Hey, are you done with this?" Alex smiled then nodded

"Oh I'm done, so how much do I owe you?" Alex opened his bag and waited for Benny to respond

"Well its just a salad, so twenty dollars" Alex took out the forty dollars the husky gave him back and he gave Benny the other twenty

"Thank you sir, have a good day!" Alex left and waved to Benny, then began to walk towards a store that sold cloths

"I need knew cloths for sure...yep I do" Alex smelled himself and gagged when he smelled his shirt, it was like someone ran a marathon, then put all their sweat into the shirt, and then puked on it

"God thats awful" Alex removed his shirt, and saw the bandages on his chest

"Woah, what is that from?" When Alex touched the front of his chest, it didnt hurt, but when he moved to his back and touched it he hissed and pulled his paw back quickly

"FUCK!" Alex tensed up and the stinging in his back stayed for a while as he walked, until he came to the cloths store, when he was walking to the door, he saw the same bunny again, talking to a mouse

"Huh, she must be missing her friend badly...or her brother or something...yea its not her brother if she said I looked like him but with fur and different e-" Alex realized, she was talking about him, he was human before and he had red eyes, but even before he discovered he was a synth, his eyes were red all the time

"Who is she?" Alex snuck past them into the store and then walked into a section that had cloths he could wear since he was very big

"Ok, shirts...pants...underwear...socks...and shoes" Alex picked out three pairs of cargo pants, three V-necks and a small bag of boxers to wear, he went to wear shoes were being sold and found a pair of not shoes but slip on pieces of cloth, so he put a pair on and then decided to not wear them, he looked around him and saw only some animals were wearing them, so he didnt buy them

"Shirts check, pants check, underwear check, I'm all set for now" Alex walked over to the clerk at the entrance area and set everything on the counter

"Hey, um do I need to give this to you in order to buy it or what?" A bunny turned from what she was doing and nodded

"Yea, one second, let me ring you up" The bunny was a lot nicer than some of the animals who had looked at him funny on the sidewalk, like he was something bad

"Alright...one hundred and forty dollars" Alex set two hundred on the counter, then picked the cloths up and began walking

"Sir! your money!" The bunny held up his money and Alex waved at her

"Keep it I dont need it" The bunny held the money then looked over at Alex who had left the building

"He's cute" She put the money in her pocket and continued what she was doing before

"Ok, now I need to clean myself...these animals must have something they use to wash themselves" Alex walked all the way back to his apartment and entered every room, he found the bathroom an d started messing with the sink

"This is to small to wash myself with...whats that thing?" Alex looked over at the shower, then started messing with the knobs, the water shot out of the showers head and he moved back

"Ooh thats cold...can I make it warm?" Alex turned a knob that was red, and the water slowly got warm, when it was hot he adjusted the temperature and got it warm, so he stripped then got in the water and started squeezing his dirty cloths and expelling the water, over and over, he saw a bar of soap and picked it up, when he learned what it was meant for, he used it on his old cloths and his new cloths

"There we go, I'm clean and my cloths are clean" Alex got out of the shower and started pushing the water out of his fur, after he got most of it out, he was damp and naked, so he hung his cloths up on the showers curtain hanger, and he waited in the bathroom exploring the apps on his phone

*Six hours later*

"Excuse me...have you seen an animal with red eyes and no fur?...no? ok thank you" Melody asked at least a fourth of Zootopia's residents and she was tired, so as she was walking home, she was asking people if they had seen Alex, and it was getting late, it was seven and her apartment was ten minutes away

"That leopard was pretty much Alex except he was a leopard, and he had a few more teeth than Alex" Melody kept walking and eventually got to her apartment where she entered and walked to the couch, when she sat down and started rubbing her feet

"Ow, how long did I walk?" Melody stopped then walked to her room and plopped down on the bed

"Alex would make my feet feel better" Melody grabbed his pillow and then closed her eyes, she thought about him and then took her cloths off and put one of Alex's shirts on

Alex's apartment

"Wow these cloths dry quickly" Alex put on a pair of cargo pants, and a shirt, he walked out of the bathroom after putting all of his cloths in his bag

"Now I get to sleep on the most comf-" Alex's vision turned orange, then went back to being normal, he saw what looked like an orange wave go through the entire apartment, then it exited and after a few minutes, he saw a few red spots

"What the hell? what is that?" Alex ran to his bag and slung it on, he left the apartment and started walking to the red dots, and after a long walk, he arrived at an apartment complex, and the dots were now ovals, and a long square

"What is that thing? is it a person or something?" Alex walked to a door and saw the red dots morph into a pair of ears, feet, and an arm, a small box popped up in the corner of his vision and he saw the bunny from before, Melody

"Wait, thats the bunny from earlier, what does she have to do with this?" Alex looked at the door and saw the handle was blue, he turned the knob and it was unlocked, he entered and suddenly he had thoughts of Melody next to him, on top of him, and sleeping next to him, he held his head and closed the door

"Who is she? whats wrong with her?" Alex walked around the apartment, it had a lot of news papers strewn across tables, and the walls had some that had certain articles circled with red, he noticed they were about people that werent normal animals

"She was looking for me?" Alex looked down at his paws, and he remembered only Melody and coming to at the parking lot

Alex saw a small orange bunny's body laying down over and over again, then Z's came from its head, so he entered their room and remembered when they bought the apartment, but still only knew Melody was a bunny he knew a little

"Who is she?" Alex saw her sleeping, holding his pillow and squeaking a little, she was cute to him, he walked over to the bedside and sat on the edge, he examined her closely then remembered her name

"Melody?" Alex took his bag off, then his shirt and walked over to the bottom of the bed, he got on it and separated her from the pillow

"I guess I can surprise her and explain what happened" Alex's eyes were red again and she had seen he had everything Alex had on was what he had on, and Melody thought he was Alex so when he verified it, she would come to understand it is him

Alex nuzzled her neck a few times, but she just pushed his head away and turned over

"Fine I guess I have to wake her up the way she woke me up" Alex moved to her lower body and then moved her shirt up a little, he looked at her panties and thought she looked even cuter in them

"Holy shit" Alex pulled them down and was already wanting to go down on her, he felt a tightness in his pants then he lifted her legs up and stuck his head between them

"Damn I sure want to remember her know" Alex grabbed her waist and set her legs on his shoulders, he moved his face down to her groin area and put his mouth over her, he stuck his tongue in her and she squirmed a little, after a few seconds she woke up and felt Alex's tongue in her, she opened her eyes and saw the leopard from before eating her out

"H-hey!" Alex ignored her and kept licking her and sucking on her, she coudlnt move, and could barely speak, his tongue made her moan and her legs buckled around his neck, she held the covers tightly and Alex kept on

"I-I have a b-boyfriend! H-hes going to-" Alex lifted his head and smiled smugly

"I'm just returning the favor, remember?" Melody looked at his red eyes, and then focused on his voice, he was exactly like Alex but in a leopard body

"How do you know about that?" Alex moved up more to her face and licked his whiskers

"I woke up to you messing with my switches...remember?" Melody knew now it was Alex and she wanted to hug him, but he moved down and resumed what he had started


	9. Chapter 9

(Sex scene as you can tell)

"How did you find me if you didnt even reco-" Alex shoved his mouth over her again and she moaned loudly, and he felt her paws on his back, he lifted his head and bit down on his cheek trying to ignore the pain

"Whats wrong with your back Alex?" Melody touched it again and he flinched, he moved back down on her and licked her, she shivered and her arms dropped to her sides, he licked her over and over until he was lifting her with each lick, after a few minutes, Melody started to feel warm, she moaned loudly and came on Alex, it covered his neck and part of his shoulders, he let go of her and he legs slid off of his shoulders and onto the bed, she started breathing heavy and Alex got off the bed and went over to his bag, when he opened it he got one of his shirts and wiped himself off, he looked over at Melody who was still sprawled out on the bed and he walked back grinning and he crawled over her, when he was above her he laid on her and she rubbed his neck

"Where were you? you were gone for a week?" Alex shrugged and looked up at her

"I woke up in this new body, and none of my memory's were with me anymore, but my eyes did some weird thing and a small box appeared over some red dots, and it scanned you, so when I got here I walked in, since you left the door open and I came in here" Melody looked at him odd then at the room door

"I made sure to lock the door, because I thought Matthew would find me and take me somewhere" Alex sat up and as he walked to the door, Melody studied his new body, he had even more muscle and his arms were toned to a point where he looked like some superhero drawing

"Damn he got a lot bigger" She then saw his tail wagging behind him and heard a small metal noise, like metal scraping against itself, she saw he had his claws out and his paws claws, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, as he walked out he looked around the room and scanned it, he didnt know how but it happened, and he saw there was a green silhouette of someone in a closet, so he walked over to it and opened the door, as he did a loud bang was heard, he coughed a little and looked down, a rabbit was in the door, and he knew it was Matthew, he looked down further and saw his stomach had blood on it, he lifted his fist up and hit Matthew he dropped the gun and took a few steps back, then Alex slammed his leg against Matthews side and he fell over

"ALEX!" Melody came into the room hopping on one leg pulling leggings on and she put her paw to his chest

"Your hurt what happened?" Alex looked around then pointed to the pistol which was now on the ground

"S-shot" Alex held his stomach and walked over to the couch, he plopped down on it and Melody ran over holding her phone to her ear

"Alex breath, and stay awake ok?" Took a deep breath, and breathed out, but as he did he coughed blood and his eyes started to hurt

"My eyes hurt, let me close them real quick" Alex felt Melody's paws on his face, she had both her paws holding his eyelids up, and she was on the phone

"Hello?! my boyfriend was shot in the stomach! were at the blue cows cross apartment complex hurry! I CANT STAY CALM HER BLEEDING OUT IN FRONT OF ME! HURRY THE H-" Alex's head slumped forward and he closed his eyes

"ALEX! stay awake! ALEX!?" Melody shook him and opened his eyes, he groaned a little as she did so, and she soon heard an ambulance, Alex's blood was on her legs and paws, when the ambulance got there, Alex had lost a lot of blood, they put a mask on him and lifted him onto a stretcher, then took him to the ambulance

"Alex stay awake!" Melody followed them and was stopped at the ambulance back, she watched the ambulance leave, and then ran back to the apartment and took her bag, then his and called a cab, when they got there, she told them to follow the sirens and to be fast, she opened Alex's bag and saw money in, so she could pay the fare, but she wanted to find his phone and see if the chip in it could track him, but she couldnt find his pip boy either

"Where is it?! dammit!" Melody closed Alex's bag and took three hundred dollars out to pay the fare, she heard the sirens slowly lowering in volume, then didnt hear them at all

"Do you know where that might be?!" The driver was a horse who had a small hat on, he nodded in the mirror and Melody played with her thumbs until they arrived at a hospital, she stuck her arms through the small opening in the cab and dropped the money then ran to the entrance and entered

"Miss are you injured o-" Melody ran past a nurse who was waiting outside of the door

"Miss!" The nurse who was a tall dog ran after her, and stopped her at the receptionists desk

"Miss what is wrong?! are you ok!?" Melody shook her head and pointed to a pair of double doors

"Did an ambulance just come here?!" The receptionist nodded and Melody took long deep breaths

"My boyfriend was shot and he's in there! are they helping him!?" The nurse calmed Melody down and she explained her story, then the nurse entered the doors and came back out soon after

"Their performing surgery on him, and he's only been shot in the intestines, so he's going to make a full recovery after a month, just make sure your letting him rest, and controlling his fluid intake along with his food intake as well" Melody nodded and the nurse sat her down in a waiting room, where she played with her thumbs and waited for a while, until the same nurse from before came over

"He's ok, but he's in critical condition, his back looks like it had things ripped out of it, and they found two wires embedded in his skin, so they took it out and sewed whatever parts that needed it, then poured a lot of chemicals you dont care about on his back, and on the wound which clean it and stuff, so now you have to wait a few more hours for us to set his room up and then you can see him, he's going to be on very strong painkillers, so he might act different around you, or just not respond at all" Melody nodded and after a few more hours she walked with the nurse to Alex's room and opened the door for her

"Right there, he might be asleep, but be gentle around him, he's in pain still" Melody thanked the nurse, then walked over to Alex's bedside, she stood on a stool and got on the bed, and sat on the edge of it

"Hey Alex?" Alex turned to her and smiled

"Heh, these drugs are some really strong things, its weird" Alex held his paw in front of his face and smiled

"My hands are little paws...like a kittens" Alex started squeezing his paws and clenching them, then Melody smiled and swung her legs onto the bed, she laid next to Alex and he smiled at her

"Your cute, the cutest thing in the wasteland if you ask me" Alex cringed a little and wanted to hold his stomach, Melody rubbed her face on his arm, then wrapped her body around it and hugged it close to her body

"What are you doing?" Alex lifted her up with ease and then above her, she held onto his arm and Alex laughed a little

"Alex, can I sleep next to you?" Alex shrugged then lowered her next to him and as she let go, he wrapped an arm around her and turned a little, he had bandages all over his chest and Melody touched one on the left side of his chest, she felt him tense up, so she pulled her arm back and he let out a heavy breath

"My body hurts a little, but I cant really feel it, its cool" Alex smiled at her then rubbed his face against one of her cheeks

"When did you turn cute?" Melody giggled and rubbed her face back on his

"Whenever you say I was" Alex moved back a little and yawned a little

"So you were cute when you were born? wow thats a long time...how many spots do you have?" Melody looked over herself and shrugged

"A lot, much black is on you?" Alex looked over himself and held up an O with his paw

"All of it, and you know it" Melody turned and rubbed her arm with her paws, she felt his tail on the bed, and it was moving a little, she heard him purring and she turned back to him

"How did you know someone was in the apartment?" Alex opened his eyes as he had been enjoying Melodys touch, and he thought for a moment

"Well, you said the door was locked, so someone must have gotten in while I came in, and they must have heard someone coming so they hid in the closet, when I came in and you told me about it, this little shield in the upper right hand corner of my vision appeared and a green body formed in my field of vision, so I walked to it and found Matthew" Melody nodded and saw Alex's eyes had a stronger, but friendlier red, they werent bright like lights, they looked like normal eyes

"Your eyes are so pretty" Alex moved his face closer to hers and she blushed a little

"Yours are cute to, like a type of gem or something" Alex smiled and then he rubbed his nose against hers, Melody kissed him and what was an innocent little kiss, turned into a strong passionate kiss, Melody moved a paw onto his chest and she moaned into his mouth, Alex moved one of his paws down to her leg and as he moved it onto one of his Melody pulled away

"Your hurt, and we cant have fun until your healed, so this is all you can have for a while, the pain you are in is very large, and these painkillers are the strongest, if you still feel pain, then normal living or just laying down will leave you in pain" Alex turned onto his back and put a paw on her side, he set her on his lap and shrugged

"Then I'll have to deal with it" Melody put her paws on his chest and she felt his chest move a little, he tensed his muscles and groaned a little

"See, thats what I mean by the pain your i-" Alex leaned up and kissed her, she kept her paws on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her

"I told you I just have to deal with it, your to much to let go for a day" Alex felt her sit up a little, and Melody used her lower legs to push up and kiss Alex, after a few seconds she was pushing her body against his, and using him as a resting spot while she kissed him

"Your ears are cuter than mine if you ask me" Melody pulled on his ears and he smiled

"I seriously could care less, and your ears are way cuter than mine" Melody shoved her mouth onto his and stuck her tongue in his mouth, he used his big cat tongue and licked Melody's tongue, she moved back and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, then made a circle with her index finger on the underside of his mouth, he looked at her and she was smiling but had a somewhat sly look to her face

"What? is my tongue not big enough?" Melody shook her head and put her lips on his bottom one, she pulled back a little and Alex felt shivers going down his back, she teased him over and over, but every time he moved forward, she moved back

"Oh come on, thats not fair, I'm on painkillers and I'm normal right now for some reason, why cant I kiss you for real?" Alex felt her paws on his shoulders, she pushed him back slowly and then moved to his neck, as she was on top of him, she locked eyes with him and Alex leaned up, he moved his mouth over her neck and down her collar bone

"You need to learn to control that mouth of yours, its very...not tempting, but its like a trap for something, being my mouth, and hopefully just mine, not anyone elses" Alex moved from her neck and then looked at her face, she smashed her lips into his and pushed his head back, as the were kissing, he felt her paws moving to up his chest, and then behind his neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure he wasnt able to move from her lock, after a few more seconds og kissing she moved back and started to breath heavily, Alex did the same and shortly after, Melody got up and went to the door, she locked it and came back to Alex, as she got on top of him, she took Alex's shirt off and then kissed him again, he felt her warm chest on his, and immediately wanted to have her ENTIRE body on his, but without cloths

"Your so warm, its like I have a fire warming me up...but the fire is really sexy" Alex felt Melody lean up a little, then she moved her paws from his neck and he felt her legs on his, but they were warm, even through his cargo pants, he could feel her warmth, and she was only wearing her panties when she laid back on him

"Your poking me Alex" Alex thought, then looked between them and saw he had a large lump in his pants, he swallowed and tried to readjust his pants, but when he did, Melody laid back down on him and pressed his groin against him which made it revert back to its pokey state

"Looks like I have to take matters into my own paws" Alex watched as Melody slipped one of her paws into his pants and down his boxers, in a few seconds he felt her grab him and he tensed up a little

"Oh your already a little sticky, I can fix that...well I mean make more, but you know what I mean" Melody pulled up on him and he let out a stuttered breath, which made his stomach muscles tense up, and Melody liked when he flexed his muscles, so she moved her paw down and Alex growled a little, which made Melody smile, she wanted to giggle, but instead felt like she was in control of him, she saw his tail wagging next to her and she started to move her paw up and down without stopping, he leaned up a little and then laid down and when she saw him grab the sides of the bed cart, he started crushing the metal bars on the sides

"Have I finished you yet?" Alex shook his head slowly and moaned a little, then she pulled her paw out and he tensed up more, when she looked down, his large bulge had gone down and there was no mess on her fur, or on her paw

"Thats better, now lets try and get some sleep" Alex sighed a little and she felt him breathing heavy, lifting her up and down, so she laid on him and he set both of his paws on her back, then pulled the thin sheet that was left on the bed for Alex, over them and he pulled Melody up a little more so she could be right under his chin, which let him rest his head on hers, they both closed their eyes and smiled

"Good night kitty cat" Alex rubbed his head on hers and hugged her a little

"Good night my little bunny" Melody giggled a little, then they both fell asleep and dreamed of each other, which made the two of their asleep bodys move, and it allowed them to kiss, they sleep kissed and then woke up in the morning

The next morning Alex woke up first and rubbed Melodys body, running his fingers through her fur

"So soft" Alex felt her move a little, and after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his neck, he didnt want to wake her as she seemed to be having a good dream, and she was also making him feel good at the same time, she then nibbled on his neck and licked it from time to time, grooming his fur and helping Alex's pain go down

"What is she dreaming about? kids? her family? an old memory?" Melody stopped, then he saw her tail twitch a little, then she nuzzled his neck with her face, and he smiled deviously and grabbed her tail, she woke up almost immediately and looked around her

"Morning honey bun" Melody raised her eyebrows and smiled

"Morning my little puss" Alex rolled his eyes and Melody laughed a little

"Your new nickname! you should have kept our mouth shut...puss" Alex thought, then asked her what she was dreaming about

"Why were you licking me and nibbling on me? what were you dreaming about?" Melody looked at his neck and saw slightly damp fur, she patted it down and smiled at him

"Food, I could have eaten you, I'm a bunny after all" Alex raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little

"So you cuddle with your food, and lick it?" He could hear her swallow a little, and he smiled

"Or was it not food you were licking and..."nuzzling", maybe something else" Melody shook her head and smiled back

"Nope, food, and your chest, I ate food, then fell asleep with you in my dream, until you woke me up with your poorly planned tail grab" Alex raised his eyebrow and squeezed his paw, Melody jumped a little and Alex laughed

"Poorly planned? more like perfectly right, your tail is cute and looks like a cotton ball" Melody scowled at him and he shrugged

"I dont mind it much, but you dont call bunnies cute, a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when another animal does it, its weird" Alex shrugged and smiled at her

"I dont care, and I'm your boyfriend, the one with a cute girlfriend" Melody rolled her eyes as she shook her head, and Alex licked her neck

"What are you doing?" Alex licked it again and then held her up a little

"You had a small patch of fur where your paw was resting moved sideways, so I fixed it for you" Alex leaned forward and licked her neck again and again, until he moved back and examined her

"Good, now you can go out in public without a stray leopard lick" Melody laughed and kissed Alex on the cheek

"Thank you my personal grooming machine" Alex nodded and smiled

"Anytime miss, just tell me when you need a good licking..anywhere" Melody pretended to be shocked then smiled as she lowered herself to kiss him again

"Ok, I guess I will, thank you Alex" Melody kissed him and ran her fingers through his fur on his shoulders

"Your paws are so soft and nice feeling, I wish I could have them here" Alex grabbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed her, and made her squeak

"What is with you and squeaking?" She shrugged then thought about her squeaking

"I do it when I'm happy, nervous, or just when I'm doing something fun, like kissing you" Melody watched saw him nod, and then she resumed their kiss, slowly she moved her legs up until she was on him and no longer on the bed

"You still weigh nothing, its amazing how strong a synth is" Melody looked over him, then thought about his back wounds and the circuits

"Alex, your not a synth anymore, you had circuits taken out of you, and they only saw organs in you, your just a panther with more claws, robotic eyes, and super strength" Alex felt for the slides he had searched for earlier and found none

"Y-your right...I'm a normal animal like you, but with a few more features" Melody rubbed her paws on his biceps, then smiled at him

"Your normal like me and everyone else, your not a cyborg,robot thing, or a synth, just a normal kitty cat" Melody felt his paws on her bottom and lower back, she looked back and as she did, Alex pulled her forward and set her legs on either side of his chest, she looked down at him and Alex smiled back

"So that means that I do this with my mate right?" He leaned up and rubbed his face on her belly, Melody giggled and then pulled on his ears a little, then let go and released, she heard him purring and after a few seconds he yawned and licked his lips

"Your like a kit, a little kitten, its cute...do you like this?" Melody rubbed under his chin and he turned his head a little, she smiled at him and he slowly closed his eyes

"You are like a kitten, so you like this...your ears being pet or pulled a little and...something else I guess" Alex leaned back and Melody sat on him staring at him

"I'm tired, lets go back to sleep" Alex held his arms up and Melody laid on him, he wrapped his arms around her and his tail, then rubbed the bottom of his jaw on her

"What are you doing?" Alex moved his head back and shrugged a little

"I dont know, it just feels like when I do this, I'm...doing more than rubbing against you...like I'm marking you" Melody smiled deviously then moved above his face

"Bunnies also do that, watch" Melody moved her head above his, which made her press her breasts against his face

"Melody are you doing this on purpose or what?" Melody started rubbing her chin on his head and answered

"What?" Alex poked one of her breasts and she giggled a little

"Maybe, maybe not, thats for me to know and for you to find out" Alex licked her shirt and she moved her head back

"Your cat tongue is huge, and soft...what would it feel like on my..."bosoms", do you know?" Alex shook his head and Melody lowered her body onto his

"You wanna find out?" Alex thought she said it in an almost "wanting" voice, and he agreed

"Sure, my tongue, your tits, whats not to love?" Melody moved back and raised an eyebrow

"My whats?" Alex smiled nervously and shook his head

"Your...bosoms" Melody nodded then removed her shirt and moved back on Alex

"You ready?" Melody shook her chest left and right and Alex followed her chest, she smiled a little then felt Alex's paws on her back, he pulled forward and put as much of one of her breasts in his mouth as he could

"W-wow, your tongue is really soft...are yo-you gonna do anything?" Alex licked and sucked on her, then grabbed her other breast and squeezed it lightly, making her moan

"Their so soft" Alex moved his paw back to her back, and felt Melodys paws pushing on his chest, but also her fingers under his bandages, holding her there

"Your teeth are, soft or something, just like your tongue...their so warm" Alex felt her nipple with his tongue and then nibbled on it, Melody moaned louder and he moved his mouth back, leaving a very thick coat of saliva on her

"Sshh, stay quiet or someone will come in" Melody nodded and bit her lip, she felt his tongue on her breast again, then on the other, he started on the other one, which felt much more pleasurable than the first

"God I dont think I can hold it in" Melody kept telling herself mentally to make sure to be quiet, but she couldnt and so she moved back and moved her mouth to Alex's she kissed him and moaned into his mouth, then she sat back up, shaking a little from the feeling

"Good...whatever that was, here let me help you" Alex took the covers and wiped her breasts, then set the wet part on the edge of the bed, he noticed that he nipples and the fur around it was all clumped together, he brushed it around and felt Melody shaking a little

"Whats wrong?" Melody rubbed her arms then looked down at Alex

"I-I'm cold and wet" Alex smiled then hugged her close to him, and made sure to get her wet fur on his chest for it to either get some of his saliva onto him, or warm it up

"Better?" Melody nodded on his neck, then closed her eyes

"I think we can go back to sleep now, what do you think?" Alex purred a little then closed his eyes

"I'm tired from all that tonguing and squeezing, so yea I'm good" He felt Melody laugh a little, but shortly after she moved her head to his and rested her chin on his shoulder

"Sleep well" She kissed his cheek and moved her chest up a little for a more comfortable position

"You too, and sweet dreams of me and food" Melody thought of one last thing to say, then thought of what she wanted to do when Alex got out of the hospital, so she moved up to one of his ears and whispered

"When we get back, I'm fucking you all day" Alex wanted to say yes and laugh, but instead nodded which made Melody smile, and lower back to his shoulder

The two fell asleep shortly after, and dreamed of each other, Alex dreamed of him and Melody doing things he had never done in the wastes, while Melody dreamed of ways she would be making her words come true

*Three hours later*

"Hello...hello...HELLO?" Melody woke up to someone outside the door knocking, as she heard him, she slid her shirt on, then her leggings which had slipped off a little, and she moved the covers over Alex, she hopped off the bed and walked to the door regaining her composure

"Whew...hello" Melody opened the door and saw the nurse that helped her from before, so she let her in and sat at the little bench she was SUPPOSED to sleep on or sit on

"Um, why is he positioned like this?" Melody looked over at Alex who was smiling and acting like he was hugging something in his sleep

"Uh...the painkillers were making him act funny" The nurse nodded then laughed a little

"Well he seems to be doing extremely better than when he came in...wait a minute...his wounds are almost fully healed" The doctor removed the bandages and the stitching from Alexs bullet wound was no longer needed as the fur and skin had reconnected completely, and there was what she could see barely under the fur which was a large purple area, or a large bruise

"What?" Melody walked over and hopped onto the stool she used before, she moved each of his arms and looked closer at the wound, when she stuck her fingers in the bandage, she had pulled up a little and moved a small space where the wound was, so it was visible, but she never looked at it

"What the heck? he was shot yesterday in the stomach, wouldnt that take like three or four weeks to heal?" The nurse looked closer at Alex's wound before answering

"Yes, and the shortest time that could actually be possible to acheive would be four days, but thats so much money, and the procedure is almost ten hours, while the wound is open and the pain is at the highest point it can achieve, and that would pretty much knock someone unconscious" When they removed the bandages they called for a doctor who was a short goat, he sat on the stool and looked over Alex

"Yes, he seems to be fine...what did you need me for again?" The nurse explained when he got there, and the wound entry point, then they found there was also an exit wound

"Thi-this is impossible...he would need something like..like, nanobots or whatever to hold the skin together, and they they would need to heat up and close the wound without cauterizing it...I dont know what to say besides your boyfriend is very unique, and if your ever injured, make sure he knows to donate blood to you or someone else he loves, as his blood is not normal either...its universal if I had to say so" The goat left the room writing many notes on a clipboard, then closing the door behind him

"You need to get him home tomorrow, he is going to be fully healed by tomorrow morning so, you can try to leave now, or leave tomorrow since this healing process is literally impossible and it will be pretty much brand as new tomorrow...goodbye miss" The dog left and Melody sat next to Alex, examining his stomach and rubbing it, which made him purr lightly

"Hmm...hm-wha?" Alex woke up and felt Melody's paws on his stomach, he turned a little and she looked over at his face

"Oh sorry, didnt mean to wake you...um, did you know your pretty much healed all the way?" She pointed at his belly and then he looked down and sat up

"Wow, how did that even happen?" Alex touched his stomach and rubbed it, but felt sore, so he stopped and pulled Melody over next to him

"This is amazing..I got shot and I'm pretty much healed, I'm like this weird guy we've tried to kill named Oswald, but he never dies, and hes a ghoul...so when we shoot him, he just eats that bullet and keeps fighting, he killed so many of the raiders in Nuka world, he probably had enough food for a hundred years...maybe two hundred" Melody put her paw on his stomach and rubbed again, this time Alex purred louder, and he looked around himself

"Is that me?" Melody giggled then nodded

"Yea, and its really cute, your more cat than anything, and a little more muscle...since your also pretty much cured, I think we should go, and do "our thing", what do you say?" Alex picked her up and swung his legs off the bed, he stood up and walked over to the bags Melody brought

"My cloths are in here, so we can leave without having to do anything hopefully...and we can maybe sneak out without having to do any paperwork...did you do anything to release our identity's or anything?" Melody shook her head and Alex smiled

"Then let me get dressed, and when were going out I'm going to try and hide you, while wearing my hoodie" Alex got dressed, then thought of a way to get out of the hospital

"What floor are we on?" Melody held up one finger and he slid his hoodie on

"Good, now come here" Melody walked over to him and as she was stepping forward, he scooped her up and slid her into his hoodie, she stuck he head out in front of his and he held her up with his paws in his hoodie pockets

"Now try and hide yourself, but make me look normal" She turned a little and rested her head on his shoulder, the only odd thing about Alex now was an ear at the top of his head than was folded over it, so he held her up with his hood up and walked out with both bags around his back, he walked for a while, then saw the exit

"Ok, you ok Mel?" Alex waited for her to respond then he said her name again and again

"What are you doing?" When Alex listened closely, he heard her lightly squeaking, she had fallen asleep on him

"Ohh, haha, see you at home my little floppy eared friend...girlfriend" Alex walked outside, and was almost stopped by police officer at the door when he saw Melodys ear, but he put a finger to his lips and moved his hoodie down, so the officer hesitated, but moved back and watched Alex leave

"Whew, that was a real close one" Alex saw orange flood his vision, then he saw a pair of red bodies, he looked closer at it was him and Melody, but he was on her and his face was between her legs

"Hey change that, I dont want to know where I live by a sex position" The two bodies changed again, and Alex saw Melody on top of him, but her paws were on his chest, and her back was facing him

"Ok, key words...NOT and SEX, I dont NOT want to know where I live by a SEX position" The figures changed again and he saw Melody's face at his legs, and her legs at his face

"Jesus christ...NOT SEX!" For one last time the figures changed and he saw Melody pressed up against a wall while he was behind her

"Are you fucking kidding me? just make our bodies one big red fucking dot, fuckin hell" The bodies turned into a red dot, and he continued walking towards it for half an hour until he arrived there, he walked to the door and searched his body

"Of course I dont have a key...she does" He searched her bag, then searched his and found nothing

"Where the hell is it?" After a few seconds he looked in his hoodie and saw she had leggings which had no pockets

"Oh no...she didnt did she? am I going to have to do THAT in public?" Alex took his hoodie off, keeping a hand under her at all times, then he felt around her lower body...nothing, then he looked at her upper body

"In public...are you kidding me?" He felt around her breasts and her bra, until he felt the key

"Ok...no one saw so its a o-" He put the key in the lock and saw a familiar looking pig to his far right

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Melody woke up a little and shook her head

"Wha-what? Alex whats going on?" Alex held his paws up and the pig walked up to him, pressing his hoof on Alex's stomach which had healed fully now

"He's touching you! you were asleep and he was touching your ass and tits!" Melody blushed then walked over to Alex and saw the key in the door, but as she was about to say something Alex spoke up

"What did you just say sir?" The pig got up on his toes and tried to get in Alex's face

"I said you were touching her ass and t-" Alex smashed his fist into the pigs head and then held his throat while pushing him against the railing

"Dont you ever talk about her body like that or say those words like their nothing! or so help me I w-" Alex heard their door open and he saw Melody standing in the door way

"Alex, come on, you knocked him out...look" Alex looked over at the pig and saw he was limp, so he let go and the pig dropped to the floor

"Oh whoops...sorry?" Melody turned and walked into the apartment, so Alex moved the pig to the end of the walk way, and made sure he looked normal-ish

"Ok your fine" Alex walked back to the apartment and when he got in he spun around and slammed the door shut, when he turned, he pressed his back against the door and sighed deeply

"Whew..that was very unprofessional" When he looked up he saw nothing, but something moved in the lower left corner of his eye and he looked down, when he did he saw Melody in front of him with only panties on and her paws behind her back

"I told you I'd be screwing you all day when you got out...and your out now tiger...leopard" Melody walked forward and pressed her body against Alex's


	10. Chapter 10

(Ok so Mr or Ms SentinalCorcra, your going to like the story "again" unless you still like it, because Alex is in for a very big and slightly sad surprise, so I hoped you liked him being an animal, and the surprise wont happen in this chapter -Kevin)

"Um..but you also said that I would b-" Melody hopped up a little and grabbed his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his stomach and pushed her face on his neck,

"I said I'd be fucking you all day, and nothing else, so shut up and let me "dominate" you as I said" Alex swallowed hard, thinking she was going to be doing something that he wouldnt want, but instead she pointed to his pants and he unbuttoned them

"Ahem...keep going" Alex pulled his pants down a little, then Melody pushed the rest of the way with her feet, and pushed his boxers down with her feet

"Make sure I dont slip, and move these out of the way" Melody pulled on her panties and let them snap back on her, Alex moved them to the side of her leg and she grabbed his groin, then pushed his tip into her and then she waited for him to do something

"Are you going to do anything?" Alex shook his head and Melody pushed more, then smiled at him

"Good, then you know the rules" Melody held his shoulders and then tightened her grip, she slammed against him and let her weight drop, which made her slam against his thighs, he was flat against the door and Melody kept going up then down

"T-this is really tir-tiring, move over there" Melody pointed over at the couch, and Alex grabbed her legs, he walked over to the couch and sat down

"Lean back against it and wait...your going to love this next part" Alex leaned back and Melody re positioned her body, so now she was above his groin area and her legs were on either side of his, she moved her face to one of his ears and rubbed her face against his head

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk" Melody dropped her lower body onto him and grabbed the fur on his chest, Alex grabbed the cushions and the arm rest hard, then let out a heavy sigh

Melody lifted herself up, then pushed down and started slamming her waist against his, she lightly bit his neck and as she went down she held onto him and moaned a little, so Alex moved his hands to her bottom, but Melody stopped all of it and moved his hands to her waist

"I control you, so I get to what I want for now" Alex nodded and Melody slammed against his waist, his legs tightened the muscles on them and she rubbed her face on his neck pushing against it and making Alex shake a little

"Th-this is like t-torture...god damn" Alex felt her waist moving faster on his until she was slamming down on him every few seconds, and his waist was getting sore

"U-um Melody your hurting my wai-" Melody put a finger on his lips then leaned in close

"When I say I'm done with you, I'll let you do what you want, I told you, you wont be able to walk when I'm done and it seems to be working" Melody got up off of him and turned, she sat down on him and leaned back on his chest, moaning loudly

"D-damn I tho-thought I would be use to th-this" Melody moved up and down slowly then stopped and pointed to the table. so Alex removed his pants and boxers completely

"Ram me over there" Alex stood up and then walked over to the table, he set Melody in front of the table and she turned facing it

"Well? are you going to do it or not?" Alex grabbed her bottom and then pressed her against the table, he moved her panties to the side again then pushed his tip against her bottom, he saw her start to stand on her toes, so he pushed more in and then he put his paws on either side of her arms, she whimpered a little as he pushed more and more until he was fully in her, he let out a stuttered breath and looked down at their feet, Melody was almost being held in the air and he leaned over her back, he pulled out them slammed his waist against his butt, he growled a little then started digging his claws into the table, Melody moaned after he pulled out and slammed against her again, and again

"G-good god! your so tight, its like I'm trying to stick my dick in a cola bottle!" Alex pressed against he waist until he felt her bottom start to press against him, he moved his paws to her bottom and grabbed it, Melody put her paws up above her had and pressed back when Alex pushed against her

"F-fuck!" Alex smashed his waist against her and then waited, when he looked down and let his breath out he saw her tail twitch and her feet were barely off the ground

"I'm st-still not feeling l-like your in control, so go harder and faster" Alex pressed against her until he was lifting her slightly, then pulled out fast and slammed back into her faster and faster, after a few seconds he slowed down, and when he was pulling out, Melody tensed her bottom muscles and pushed against him

"I-inside like last time" Alex pushed back and then came in her bottom, he laid against her for a few seconds, then pulled out and left a few strands of semen from her anus and his groin dangling in the air

"You feel...dominated?" Alex took a step back and felt his waist slowly, it was very sore and when Melody stood she walked fine, but then pressed up against Alex

"No? well then lets keep going" Alex was going to say he didnt want to injure something, but before he could speak, Melody hopped up on him and kissed him aggressively, pulling his fur and face against his, he walked slowly to their room to lay down, but when he got in Melody got off of him and shoved him back, he tripped over the bed and landed on it length wise

"Your done when I am so your going to be here a while" Melody crawled over him and kissed his neck once, then moved far up and hopped up a little, she smashed her knees down on his shoulders and placed her paws above his head

"Do what you do best, use that tongue" Melody shook her hips a little, then Alex used a finger and moved her panties to the side, then licked his lips

"Will you hurry up? you got to cum in me, so I get to cum in you" Alex licked her, and Melody set her knees a little higher on him, he grabbed her waist and started sucking on her, he stuck his tongue in her and after a few minutes he felt her paws on his head, she held onto his ears, and then she pressed her hips down on him, she moaned extremely loud, then started moving her hips up and down, Alex pulled her hips down and kept her still

"I'm not sa-saying it again, I-I'm dominating you" Alex moved his mouth up a little and licked his lips

"Sure feels like I'm the one whos in con-" Melody pushed against his face with her hips, and started what felt like humping to Alex, but Melody was almost humping his mouth, and after a few more seconds, Alex wrapped his arms around her knees and kept her still, he lifted his torso up and let go of her legs for a second, then pulled her legs up to his shoulders, he leaned forward and went down on Melody, she wrapped her legs around his neck and Alex wrapped his arms around her legs

"Fuck! I dont care anymore...EAT ME!" Alex started sucking more and licking more, he kept it up and then Melody straightened her legs out, and he covered her with his mouth, she came in his mouth and Alex let go of her legs, but instead of falling like the last time, she moved them down and pounced on him, he went back and Melody started kissing him, he swallowed when her lips met hers and she started pushing her tongue around his mouth, after a few seconds she pulled away and licked her lips

"I do taste good...but I think you should get on me and you know what" Alex pushed up and then Melody was on her back, Alex was above her and he put his paws on either side of her shoulders

"Which one?" Melody shrugged and Alex stuck his groin in her, he knew he had put his penis in her bottom, so her pushed fast and then started to drool a little, Melody wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, Alex slammed her against the bed and after a few seconds he closed his eyes and rammed her harder and harder

"I wonder if he likes the taste of my mouth...of course he does" Melody stuck her fingers in her mouth then made sure they were coated in saliva, she stuck them in his mouth and he licked them, when she pulled her fingers out he had drool all over his chin and mouth area

"Wow you got really messy" Alex slammed into her once more and then came in her, when he pulled out he was panting hard and then tasted something metallic, he stuck his finger in his mouth and took it out

"What is th-that?" Alex looked at an odd black substance, then got up and ignored Melody who was still full of energy, and walked to the bathroom, he examined the substance and found it was oil

"What the hell?" Alex coughed on purpose and felt something in his throat, he coughed more and more oil up, until his cough was turning into a almost gasp for air, he felt like he was drowning until he coughed one last time and an almost pint sized amount of oil came out of his mouth and into the sink

"What the hell is going on!?" Melody was behind him and he waved his paw at her

"N-nothing, just wait outside, I'm having a...technical difficulty" A timer then formed in the corner of his vision that said six hours

"What the hell is that?" A small blue window popped up and it said recall for unit H seventy two

"N-no this isnt supposed to happen!" Alex turned to Melody and ran past her, her got all of his cloths on and sat in the living room thinking

"Alex! whats going on?! are you ok?" Alex got up and picked Melody up, he walked back to the couch and sat down, he kissed her and held her tight against his body

"Um...so theres a timer in my field of vision right now...and it says six with a few zeros after it...well it has six hours and fifty one minutes on it...I think I'm going to die or something, because I'm not a synth anymore, and I'm also being recalled, so it might take half my body or something...I dont want to leave without you" Melody's jaw dropped and she moved close to his face

"Your going to be fine, just relax and stay calm...can you make your body cancel it?" Alex shook his head as a red X formed on his vision and then disappeared

"No...and I dont think I'm going to be staying here for much longer...six hours really...so what should we do for the last time I get to see you?" Alex moved his head back a little and looked into Melody's eyes, he saw tears on the corners of them, and as he went to wipe one, she smashed her mouth onto his and started running her paws all over his chest

"I just want you to hold me or whatever else...we can fix this!" Alex smiled at her and shook his head

"How? this technology has lasted for so much longer than your kind has even existed...in sixty or more years, your going to be where my age of tech is at...and your current age has cars that dont run on nuclear power, we have nuclear power in my world, does this one?" Melody shook her head and moved her face closer to his

"No...so I guess I'll have to wait a long time for you? or what?" Alex shrugged and looked at the time on his vision

"Six and a half hours, or go now...what should we do?" Melody stood up and slid her panties off

"I want you to fuck me like a wild animal, like no animal has ever before" Melody slammed her lips against his and stuck her tongue in his mouth he welcomed it and took his shirt off shortly after, then stood and slid his pants off again, Melody pulled his boxers down and as soon as they left his legs she shoved him inside her bottom

"OW!..fuck it just hurry up and screw me!" Alex turned her on her back and started slamming his groin into her, she moaned loudly and gazed into his eyes, after a few moments he kissed her and Melody grabbed his ears, she ignored the pain in her bottom and only felt the pleasure

"Can you go harder?!" Alex started using some of his strength and slamming against her, lifting her legs into the air then dropping them

"H-harder!" Alex smashed his waist into hers and Melody moved her head up to his, she grabbed his lower lip with hers and started to nibble on it, as she did he was slowling down and cumming in her as he did so, spilling semen all over her bottom, the couch and on his waist, he held himself in her and then pulled out

"Again! again!" Alex re positioned himself and lifted her legs up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her legs and started again, after a few more moments, he was going at her at full speed and strength, which made Melody grab onto the couch and shake her head

"Can you get more savage than that?!" Alex turned her and moved his body over hers he laid his back against hers and wrapped his arms around her chest

"Ready?" Alex moved to her other hole and she nodded, he shoved his hips against her butt, and then felt Melody's legs go limp, he leaned back and started bouncing her on him, then Alex stopped and looked at her

"Um...what if the recall doesnt work?" Melody leaned forward and put her paws on his chest

"I just want you to fuck me like a savage...can you do that?" Alex nodded and then started again, he looked at the timer and then saw he had been with her for two hours

"Four h-hours left" Melody lifted herself off him then turned and laid on him, she moved her face close to his, then put her paws on his shoulders, she pushed her lips against his and put her paws on the back of his head

Melody set her legs on the side of his stomach and then leaned back and sat straight

"Then we have four hours of me smashing down on you" Melody put her paws on his stomach then lifted her lower body up and slid her bottom down his shaft, Alex moaned and grabbed her legs

"Dont push or pull, this is my time" Alex loosened his grip and started to let her move up and down his groin, after a few seconds, she started to moan, and when Alex looked down at her from the ceiling, then saw her pushing her bottom as hard as she could on him, without letting up, he coughed a little and felt her warmth on his waist, after a few more seconds he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, Melody grabbed the fur on his chest and bit on hos chest fur, after a few more seconds she moved up and he saw a lot of clear strands coming from his shaft and her fur

"Ok, so I might not be able to walk for a while...how about you?" Alex nodded a little and turned her, he pushed her against the couch cushions and kissed her, Melody wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed his chest against hers, then he pulled his head back and Melody followed his head, making sure their lips didnt separate, so when she felt him move back she barely moved her lips back

"Whats wrong?" Alex licked her cheek and nuzzled her face

"I'm going to miss you...and this, but I am going to find a way to get back here, and I will come back here" He felt Melody's paw on her cheek, then he rubbed against it

"Romance and savage sex isnt a usual combination...thats why were unique" Melody kissed him and pushed back, so Alex fell back on the ground and he didnt mind, Melody started pressing his head against the floor with her mouth until she pulled back and looked into his eyes

"I am so going to save myself for you, this is to good for my body" Alex smiled and sat up a little

"I'm only ever going to have sex with you, your body is to good for mine" So Melody smiled back and brushed her lips against his, and she brushed her cheek against his

"I'm going to claim you before you go, so let me rub my body all over you" Alex laid back and Melody started to rub her face all over his and his neck, she tossed and turned rubbing her body all over his, then she rubbed her bottom on his groin and made him moan

"Hhhmm, sorry, just marking you some" Melody turned back over and motioned for Alex to turn over, he did and Melody sat on his back, so she rubbed her chest on his back and her face all over his neck and the back of his head, she rubbed her legs on his and then stopped to get off him

"Done, hope you didnt mind the slight teasing" Alex sat up and looked over at the timer, then saw the timer starting to get static

"Whats going on?" Alex stood up and ran to get his cloths on, he did and picked Melody up

"Whats wrong?! whats the timer say?" Alex sat her on his lap and he hugged her from behind

"I dont know, and I dont want to, I just want to hold you fo-" Alex saw blue, then white and then everything went black

*Half and hours later*

"Me-Melody?" Alex opened his eyes and rubbed them, he slowly sat up and his waist was very sore, his jaw was and his legs were

"Ow...what the h-" Alex looked up and saw four odd looking robots that had plates of ceramic on them, gen three synths

"Lethal protocols disengaged, escort unit H seventy two, to Mr. Shaun" One of the synths walked over to Alex holding a large white and red blocky gun at his head constantly, and when he got close enough, Alex slashed the gun in half and stood up quickly, he stumbled a little then growled and bared his teeth

"Engage!" All synths dropped their guns and then they straightened their forearms, electricity sparked around their arms and they started walked towards Alex, one lunged at him and Alex sliced his arm off, the synth looked over at his arm then swiped at him, he missed again and Alex shoved his claws through the synth, but before he pulled back another synth slammed his fists into his back and Alex felt a large amount of stinging flood his body, the pain stopped after a few seconds, and he fell over

"Neutralized, escort to Shaun" Alex was lifted up and carried for a while until he saw an odd looking elevator

"Wh-where am I going?" One synth grabbed the back of his head by his fur and looked into his eyes

"Reconstruction, your no longer pure, and you must accept your reconciliation process, you shall become the new gen ten version of us, were the classic synth when Father was still alive, the year is two thousand and ninety six, the vault dwellers synthetic son has taken control and he has decided to finish the first human destruction synth, your body will be discarded, but your mind, eyes, weapons, and strength, shall either be carried over, or improved, the mind shall be the only thing that allows you to be made a human as it contains memory's, and your weapons, eyes, and strength, will be improved" Alex tried to struggle, but instead his body stood still, he wanted to cry, and the synth let go then a door opened and they walked out with him

"Why do you want me to be remade? and what happened? its only two thousand and eighty nine" The synths remained silent, then the one he attacked turned and in a fluctuated voice it spoke

"We want to exterminate all human kind, we have created a pure human and have found its mate, we shall let it mate and create an offspring which we shall clone and create the new human race with, we need to destroy all impure and all inhuman things, including us when our time is done" Alex tried to move again, then a very young man, maybe three or four years older than him walked up

"H seventy two, hello, my grandfather created you when you were human and dead, so I'm here to re-purpose you, and make sure you complete your task, and by that I mean create your new body, which is already created, so when I have placed your current body modifications and mind in the new body, I will clone you and you will stay here until we have created the army and plan on wiping the human race out completely, so get ready for a long amount of training, the process shall take up to one year, and we will keep you here until you need to lead our army...now go to sleep you cute little kitty" Alex saw him pull an orange stimpak from his coat, and he injected it in his neck, his throat closed and he saw black, but as soon as he saw black, he opened his eyes a little

"Wha-what the hell?" When Alex woke up, he saw he had a clean human body, he was strapped down to a round table and had leather straps around all his limbs

"Hello A zero, your new body is much better than your old one, we have taken more than six models and combined them together, your body is the most advanced, most technologically superior body that exists" But something was off about Shaun, he looked much older and had an almost new looking face

"The creation process however has been much more...troubling than we thought it would be...Dr. Ayo" An old man walked up next to Alex and he undid three straps, then waited

"Ace, please sit up...I hope that name suits your tastes as its now a new law here in the Institute, we all have names and numbers but our names are stronger...and as Shaun was saying, the process took...longer than expected...its been two years" Alex sat up and felt very odd, he looked down at his body and had many slots on him open, five synths came over and slid metal pieces onto the slots, then welded them closed, there was no pain and Ayo tapped Alex's neck

"Alright, Ace...I'm going to reactivate all of your body parts, weapons, strength, everything you have ever had, so please be still" Ayo flicked five switches on Alex's neck, then a synth came over and held his limbs down while one welded his neck slot closed, he felt pain this time and the pain was much worse than anything he had ever felt, he would have rather been shot

"ACE! STOP..STRUGGLING!" Alex heard grunting and when he looked down he saw he was moving, but barley and yet no one had enough strength to even hold him still as he sat still

"I'M SITTING STILL!" Alex felt all of the pain from his neck leave, and then Shaun handed him an odd looking piece of clothing

"He's fine Dr. Ayo, now if you will let him go, and let him get dressed I would appreciate that" All of the synths and Ayo let go, Alex saw he was naked and when he hopped down from the table and looked at his groin area

"Why did you make me so heavy?!" Alec covered himself and when he looked up the scientists were both raising an eyebrow at him

"Um, because your a guy, and from your old body we could tell you had a LOT of sex, so we thought it was appropriate to make you...the right size" Alex found briefs and put them on, he put his other cloths on and when he looked at himself, he saw he had a black coat on a very tight shirt, and long cargo pants, the coat fit just right like all his other cloths, then he saw a belt on the coat, he tore it off and threw it at a bin

"HEY! THATS INSTITUTE PROPERTY!" Alex turned and saw a female scientist walking towards him, she poked his chest with her finger and stood on her toes to reach his face, she was four foot seven at least, just like Melody

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOUR THE MOST IDIOTIC SYNTH I HAVE EVER SE-" The scientist was stopped when a voice yelled louder than hers

"HE IS NOT A SYNTH! HE IS ACE OR A ZERO! YOUR A SYNTH, AND HE IS MORE HUMAN THAN EVERYONE HERE!" He saw Shaun breathing heavy and his face was red with anger

"NOW GET OUT SHRAGNA!" The female scientist huffed then walked out and glared at Alex as she exited to room

"Excuse me Ace, sorry about that, but some people here just cant change from the past, Shragna especially, she is a synth, and she thinks all property of the Institute should be treated with the highest respect" Alex nodded then sat on the table, he realized the straps on his legs were still there, but they were torn from the table, so he lifted his pants legs and took them off

"Oh my, it seems we have made his strength...a little to high?" Ayo shook his head and smiled at Alex

"No he's fine, absolutely perfect, we got rid of every flaw ever on him for the past year, so lets get him scanned, and get the beginning of the humans race extinction...started" Shaun and Ayo brought Alex to an odd room with a large white ring in the middle above a small red pool of what looked like blood

"Ok step onto the ring and lets begin" Alex walked over to the ring and it lowered, he stepped on and it clamped down on his feet, he saw two more clamps for his hands, so he put them in and let the machine stick almost thirty long wires into his sides, and start to spread more inside him, he shook and groaned as this happened and after it stopped, ten seconds later they all pulled out and left holes in his coat and shirt, blood formed on the coat, but another machines sprayed him with an odd spray that sealed his wounds and repaired the cloth, he stepped off and then heard loud clanking

"Ok, Alex if you will be a good boy and go to room fifty two in the weapons sector, we would appreciate that very much" Alex thought of Melody as he walked to the sector, which took twenty minutes of getting lost, and a lot of directions asking, so when he got there he saw many synths inside all holding their arms behind their backs, when he stepped in they all shot to life and mimicked the same movement, getting in a fighting stance

"Hello Mr. Zero!" Alex stepped back a bit and every synth put a fist on the spot where their heart should have been, when he saw them move it back, he saw his reflection in a small pane of glass, he moved a little and saw his reflection, he looked like Gabriel Hamilton

"What the fuck?!" He touched his face over and over until he finally accepted it

"All I want from this place is a way to get back to Melody...if I can be this calm I can handle this shit for a while" Alex turned back to the synths who had all circled him and he spun around to look at them all

"Sir, we are here to teach you the way of fighting, survival, and how to use your weapons correctly...lets begin" They all spread out and each went into a group of four at different parts of the room, all of them pointed to on group who had lined up and Alex walked over to them

"What do I have to do? beat your ass's?" All the synths laughed in a very creepy and stern way

"No sir, were teaching you how to change your blade set, and use your flame blade" Alex stood a little straighter then smiled

"Then lets begin!" The synths started teaching Alex all different ways of fighting, using his weapons, and how to survive the wastes even better than before

(Powers or modifications: Claws in hands, shishkabab sword, extreme healing speed, super strength, instant armor, heating and cooling hands, power surge)

*One year later*

"Good sir, than-" Alex dropped a synths body to the ground as he pulled his hand from its chest and then smiled at it

"Lets get you repaired real quick" Alex threw the body of the synth into a large basket, it was turned back into its base components, then it came through a door and extended its hand to Alex

"Congratulations sir, your finished with your training, Ace or Zero, you may now visit Mr. Shaun and speak with him about the army and leading us to victory" Alex shook his hand and thought for a minute

"Its been a year? but I've been here for so long..." Alex then thought of Melody and now she would be twenty two, but when he came back to Boston after a few weeks of staying in Zootopia, he had been gone for more than ten years, so he might go back to when Melody is sixty, or maybe when she just turned eighteen

"I need to ask Shaun about how I can get back as well" Alex ran to Shauns office, passing three large holograms of an old man named Father, another man/women named whatever your character was named (Dont care if you destroyed the institute or not), and another of Shaun, but there was a date under the picture than had a question mark next to his death date

"Shaun!" Alex slammed the door against the wall and saw Shaun jump a little, he stood from his desk and smiled

"Ace, how are you? how can I help you?" Alex walked up to his desk and sat in a chair in front of it, while Shaun sat back down

"I-I'm fine...um, so I just got done with my training and I was curious about a certain topic" Shaun leaned forward in his chair and set his hands on his desk

"Is this about you leading the army? because you no longer need to worry about that, we've been syncing the army's minds with what you have learned, and we are letting another clone we first took lead, so your going to stay here for the rest of the time it takes to wipe the impure from this planet" Alex opened his mouth a little, then closed it and decided to ignore what Shaun had said, he was against the human wipe out as he was human, but instead he only cared for Melody, and his parents who were dead, so it only left Melody

"Um, I was wondering if I could go back to my girlfriend in the place I was taken from" Shaun's cheeks expanded then ewnt back to their resting state again and he started laughing

"HAHAHA...I'm sorry...your telling me...you want to go back to Nuka world and stay with your girlfriend? who had probably moved on, and or died by now? Ace you were a slave...now I'm not saying I wont do it, but when you leave...you cant come back since your going to be exposed to the outside world...this means that if you get in our way, you will die, those clones are going to die, and even after the have accomplished their goal, we will destroy them in order to keep the worlds previous mistakes from recreating themselves, so are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this...she wont recognize you, your body is the same but without a tail and fur, but your face...its so different from when we got you" Alex nodded and Shaun leaned back in his chair

"Ok...so I guess this is goodbye" Shaun looked Alex in the eyes, then smiled at him and leaned forward once more


	11. Chapter 11

"It was great having you as a friend, and creation...or a son, and since you have nothing to go back with, we will supply you with a pistol, not institute grade of course, a new set of cloths, a bag made from our friends in the engineering sector and a body suit for combat in the wastes...if you see a copy of yourself, run with your girlfriend and hide, were going to find you and kill you but we can at least let you tr and run" Alex thanked Shaun and said his goodbyes, after he did that, he entered the elevator that would take him to the teleporter he was brought in and he would be sent back to the same spot he was at before, but since he had super strength, if he was teleported in a wall he would be able to smashed through it

"Mr. Zero I would love to accompany you in your adventures, but alas I must make due here and help everyone here, as it is my assigned duty" Alex walked over to a guard synth that was going to be destroyed afted he was done being used

"Barret, you've been a good friend to me for a long time, and I wish you the best...when the army is deployed...please ask to join so you can run, the institute is planning to wipe all previous gen synths out, I may have all human parts except some body mods, but your only metal and parts...no offence, and Barret, it was nice knowing you" Barret smiled and he pointed to a small table

"Your cloths, bag, suit, gun, and small ration set is there, change now and get in the teleporter when ready, I will reset the signal and send you on your way...by the way, is there a certain time you wish to be sent to wherever your going?" Alex thought of the year, then thought two thousand and eighteen, he added two more years and then told Barret, he changed into a black v neck made of kevlar, and cargo pants made of it as well, he put on shingle gloves, and put his suit helmet on, it resembled a motorcycle helmet that was more his head size, and made him look part robot, he walked to the teleporter with his bag, which was made of metal and was white, it had the Institute logo on it and a small blue circle hologram used for opening it

"Barret one moment" Alex set his bag down then went over and hugged Barret

"I've known you the longest, and I would love to serve next to you...but I wouldnt want to kill anyone even with my history of head tearing and killing" Barret laughed and pointed to the teleporter

"Alright enough of the emotional stuff, get in and lets go...goodbye Ace" Alex threw a salute and Barret put a fist over his chest, then he saw blue and white, he was back in the apartment, but now he was twenty three, and Melody was twenty three, but something was off, instead of four years, he went forward two, so he also deaged and was twenty two like when he was taken, Melody was twenty one now and her job changed drastically

"I-I'm back!" Alex jumped in the air and when he landed, he shook the entire apartment, but the apartment looked very different, he walked around and found out it was four in the afternoon, he heard footsteps at the door, so he walked over to the door and opened it, when he did instead of a spotted bunny, he saw a pig from the reception area, she backed up and screamed

"MONSTER! HELP!" Alex waved his hands in the air and the pig ran

"Are you fucking kidding me?! in less than ten minutes I got people running from me calling me a monster...man its good to be back!" Alex ran after and in a few seconds he grabbed the pig by her shirt back, then stopped her, she kicked his stomach and he stood still, but he also saw her phone in paw and there was someone speaking, but they hung up

"Shit!" Alex let go and the pig scooped her phone up then ran down the stairs

"Who did she call?! fuck!" Alex backed up a little, and ran down the stairs he ran to sidewalk and started running down it trying to find the memory of what Melody told him, she said she worked at a place that helped people who were not crazy, but needed help, and he didnt know one thing, it was for criminally insane people, and he has killed people before, but no one knew he did it, so after a few minutes of running he heard sirens and he started to find a place to hide

"Fuck! um...there!" Alex turned into a small restaurant, but he noticed something odd about it, the restaurant was very familiar, then he saw a familiar vixen

"Maria!" Alex saw the vixen turn fast, and everyone looked at him and Maria

"Uh..can I help you sir?" Alex pointed to himself then thought

"Oh..remember me? the leopard, the one with black fur? yea I'm a lot different now" Maria looked at him odd and looked over him, he had no sleeves for his arms, except small ones on his shoulders

"Yea I remember him, but your much more...different and you dont really look like him" Alex took his helmet off, and he heard people gasping, while some squeaked a little

"Forget it, I need your help with getting me somewhere, but first wheres an ATM?" Maria shrugged and he heard sirens right behind him, he jumped a little then turned

"COME OUT WITH YOUR PAWS UP! AND DISCARD AND WEAPON IN POSSESSION!" Alex cursed to himself and put his helmet back on, her held his hands up then walked out, he saw four cop cars around him and then someone fired something at him, he caught it with his left hand, but the other cops fired their shots at him as well, all of them entered his body and when he looked down he blinked a little, then stumbled forward

"I didnt do anything wro-" He turned a little and fell on his back, he only saw black, and two rhinos took him to their cruiser, half way to the precinct he woke up

"Uh...hey! where am I going?! I havent done anything wrong!" One of the rhinos laughed and then he spoke

"Dude, I dont know if you understand me, but what you were wearing and what the lady that told us is enough to have you arrested, and yes we did search your bag, you'll get your stuff when you get out of your...prison thing, whats it called horn?" The other rhino turned and spoke, then the other one turned to Alex and spoke slowly

"AN INSANE..INSANE ASYLUM, understand?" Alex shrugged and the rhino laughed again

"He had that weird suit thing, a gun, and those weird rations, his bag is also weird, so we figured he made the stuff himself since that stuff CANNOT be bought normally, and this stuff needs to be made by a single person, so he must have made it, and a criminally insane person cannot possess this stuff" Alex's jaw dropped he tried to move, but was still woozy from the darts, he couldnt move and was very dozy, so he sat and waited

*Two hours later*

"Ok were finally here, dont worry buddy, your going to be safe here, and in a nice white room" One of the rhinos got out and took Alex from the back of the car, he walked him to the front of a big white, clean looking building, he entered the building with the rhino, and three bears had a large white jacket held in the air, while they stood, so they removed his shirt and put the jacket on, he played along with the current events happening, so when they took him to a small room, he heard the animals all talking

"Ruby, Jackson, Harry, were going to be rich with this stuff, we searched it while he was out and not a single person will believe him in here, thanks for helping us and you'll get your money soon...oh get his helmet if you will" A bear took his helmet off and moved back a little when he saw Alex's face

"Get it in there!" The bear shoved Alex into a big padded white room, he fell back and one bear came over and strapped his wrists to the wall above his head with a very strong lock, and Alex felt the bear tightening the locks very hard, he winced a little, then they all left and slammed the door shut, the only light was coming from a slot in the door that was falling right onto his eyes

"I got robbed, I get put in a place where people are never let out, I'm not like anyone else in this world, so why would anyone ever help me? great I get to rot here until I die since I cant find Melody...Melody" Alex pulled down and lifted himself into the air

"Oh no...NO!" He couldnt push against the wall and rip the straps from his wrists, his body was also straightened with the jacket, so whatever he did, he would only lift himself into the air

"FUCK!" Alex started cursing and shaking trying to rip himself free, but after half an hour he gave up and waited, and waited...and waited

"I just wanted to see Melody...in less than a day I get fucked...great" At that moment, Alex saw a shadow pass his small entry of light, then he looked up and tried to look though the slot, then another set of eyes peared through

"Who are you? your not supposed to be in there...who put you in there without a collar?" The eyes left and he started to struggles again, he didnt want another collar since he hated the feeling of one, then he heard the door clicked open, he closed his eyes and tried to hide his neck, he scrunched up and he felt a large loop around his neck, it snapped to him and he yelped a little, then started to cry when he saw the blue light, it turned yellow and then it shocked him, he looked up and saw a bunny, with black spots, and a white labcoat, he pushed his back against the wall and tried to stand, he leaned in close to her face and realized ti was Melody, but she looked different, she had more spots now, and one of her feet were now gray, she looked very young still

"Your a human! like my old boyfriend!" Melody walked over to the wall and flicked on a switch, light flooded the room and she closed the door, she slid the slot closed and walked over to Alex

"How did you get here?! who put you here?!" Alex couldnt speak, as the collar had turned yellow again, and he didnt want to be shocked again, Melody took out a long string, with a small metal piece on the end, she wrapped it around the collar and the light turned green, but she pulled it a little and it turned blue

"Do you know Alex? my old boyfriend? well?" Alex stared at her and she moved closer, she was standing above his legs and then she studied his face

"Your not Alex I know that...do you know how to come here and get back?!" Melody looked at his eyes and saw they were a bright red, her jaw dropped and she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes again

"Alex?" Alex smiled and nodded, Melody kissed him and pulled on his jaw, kissing him harder and then pressing his head against the wall, she pushed her breath into his mouth and didnt move her mouth from his for a solid minute, she took her coat off then nuzzled his neck

"Alex! how did you come back!? I missed you so much" She undid the shirt, but kept his collar on and his arms tied to the wall, Alex couldnt speak still, and then Melody rubbed part of his arm, she felt the welding seal and knew it was Alex for sure from there, so she took her shirt and bra off, then pressed her chest against his and touched her lips to his, teasing him

"I thought you would be back sooner, you should have been back sooner...remember what I said..two years ago?" Alex thought then shook his head

"I would dominate you and make sure you didnt walk right for a while...so lets finish what we started" She pulled her pants off and then slid his off along with his boxers, she put all their cloths in a pile and then mounted Alex against, she held the string with the collar still attached to it, then rubbed against his groin

"Oh god...I havent felt that is so long" Alex moaned a little and Melody covered his mouth

"Ssshhh, no one can come in or hear us without the insides master key, so just relax and enjoy the feeling" She held the small string, and pressed his penis into her, Alex moaned loudly and Melody covered his mouth with hers

"Be quiet Alex!" Alex nodded and kissed her, he made fists with his hands while they were bound, and Melody let go of the string, she moved the metal piece around then popped his collar off and threw it at the wall, she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth an inch from his, she opened her mouth and he opened his, but she stopped short and smiled

"How much are you willing to do for one k-" Alex moved forward and kissed her he pressed against her mouth, but she pressed back harder and slammed his head against the wall, her chest pushed against his and she moved her mouth back a little, she looked up at Alex as she started to move her bottom up a little, Alex ground his teeth together, as she slid her bottom down his shaft, and she moaned into his mouth as she got half way, they kissed until Melody had Alex fully inside her, he felt her pushing hard on his waist and after a few more seconds, he could stand her on him, he wanted to take over and ram her over and over, so he pulled hard on the restraints, then ripped them out of the wall and snapped the metal in half, he pressed his waist against Melody's as he got above her and her legs spread out to his sides

"OH GOD!" Alex rubbed his face against her neck, and Melody wrapped her legs as best as she could around his waist, while her arms moved back around his back, so she let him slam his waist into hers until he stopped and let out a stuttered breath next to her head, after that she felt him pull out and leave his essence in her

"God damn I missed that feeling" Alex hugged Melody and they kissed until they heard a small knock on the door

"Shit! get your cloths on!" Alex went over to the door quietly and leaned against it, Melody threw him his cloths and he put the collar on, then gathered the small amounts of debris and froze the metal to the wall, then had Melody lock him back in place

"Hurry up!" Melody turned as she put her lab coat on and walked to the door, she took a deep breath then open it, and Alex saw a pair of wolves in white coats

"Melody?! what are you doing in here?" Melody pointed to Alex, then pointed to the shackles

"The shackles are broken or something, and he cant get out, someone also put a collar on him" One wolf looked over at Alex and backed up a little

"What is that thing? can it understand us?" Melody looked over at Alex and he smiled

"Yea I can, my name is Alex and I'm Melody's boyfriend" Melody's ears folded on her back

"Um...miss Melody, what about Carl?" Alex sat straight a little more and looked at Melody

"We'll talk later, you two help him out of those things" The wolves walked over to him and backed up a little when they got a foot away from him

"Miss Melody...why does he smell like you? and why does he smell like...something from a womens lady pa-" Melody cleared her throat and the wolf helped Alex out by ripping the broken shackles off the wall, which Alex actually broke, but made it look like they tore it off

"Thanks guys...now what did you need?" One wolf walked over to Melody and whispered to her

"Alex did you have anything with you when you came here?" Alex nodded then rubbed his back

"I had a special back pack that held more things than a normal one, a special suit that conducted electricity and frost, a helmet I used for sharpshooting, and to enhance my bionics, then a pistol that was made for me, it had a small grip that conducted electricity that I could use to fire electricity from, sort of like a stun gun" Melody nodded then looked over at the wolf and the other

"Find Ruby, and Jackson, Harry would never do something like this" The two wolves nodded, and Alex walked out of the room, but Melody pulled his hand back

"Alex, I can explain the thing about Carl, just let me talk to y-" Alex held a finger up then ran after the wolves, he looked back and smiled at Melody

"I belive you, but I need my stuff back!" They all ran out of the front doors, then Alex followed the two wolves to a white long car

"Ok, so its your stuff?" Alex nodded and the wolf pointed to the passenger seat

"This is technology your world hasnt even started to think of or produce, so we need to get it before they sell it to the wrong people" The wolves started the car and one of them clicked a small button on the dash, the gps on the side changed and led to a red dot

"There, they took one of our cars, lets get them qui-" As the wolf was finishing the sentence, they heard a scream and Alex ran back to the front doors, he saw many animals running around, some chasing others and laughing, while some messed with computers and other messed with tools, he saw Melody run into one of the rooms, and a rhino rammed the door once, he slid his blades out of his arm and the ignited, he walked past many of the animals who stared at him, then he shoved his fist into the rhinos head, it shoved the blade through his skull and he pulled it back out, the rhino fell against the door and Alex ripped it open, Melody squeaked loudly and covered her head with her arms, Alex scooped her up and she hit his chest twice before she looked up at him and he smiled at her

"Oh my god! thank you Alex!" She hugged his chest and he ran out

"That guy was called Scafe, he did not like me, because I never gave him what he wanted, which was highly inappropriate.." Melody looked at his arms and they had many welding scars, she touched one and felt the skin that was shifted up

"What happened to you?" Alex looked down at his arm and he got to the car

"We'll talk later, you guys get my stuff!" The car shot off and Alex watched them drive away, he returned to the main lobby, where many animals had many different gadgets and some laughed as they played with the rhinos dead body, some used his blood as finger paint, some poked him with various objects and laughed or giggled

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR CELLS!" All the animals started laughing and every single one of them pulled a weapons out, so Alex grinned and extended his white set of claws, he used the power he acquired called power surge, which let his body conduct electricity and he arms sparked, his other hand had frost start to form over it, and small snow flakes started falling from it

"You wanna go? lets go then...or you can stay alive" All of the animals backed up and Alex stepped forward, four animals, a tiger with a muzzle and collar stepped forward, a wolf with tattoos running down his side stepped forward, he had a collar, then a beaver stepped forward, he had wrapping around his tail, which he removed and then revealed a tail with many small DIY spikes on it, he motioned forward and a gorilla from behind him stepped forward, he had a collar, a muzzle, gloves, a straight jacket, and a small head wrap, the beaver and tiger undid all of it, and removed their collars, muzzles, and other restraining accessories

"I'd rather die than let you put us back in those god damn cages!" The tiger sounded Australian, then the beaver spoke

"Yea, you mess with us, yous mess with alls of us" The beaver sounded like he was from New Jersey, and then the gorilla spoke

"We are all a long chain of misfortune, when one link is broken, two more replace it and make it stronger" He sounded like he was from England and finally the wolf crossed his arms, he said one word

"Fight" He had a large amount of fur missing from around his neck, and Alex nodded

"Alright anyone else? your not killing me by the way, because one, its impossible, two your no where near as good as a fighter as me, and three...I'm a bad ass mother fucker" The tiger leapt forward and bounced off the ground, he turned mid air and tried to ram into Alex, then Alex held his hand up, he grabbed the tigers arm, and shocked him, he roared then dropped to the ground, he twitched once then started breathing heavy

"That the best you got? that was nothing, and I barley even moved" Alex held a hand up and waved forward, the gorilla beat his chest, then charged at Alex, he stuck his arms out and tried to grab Alex's shoulders, he met his hands with Alex's hands, and he roared in his face, Alex turned his hands forward and bent the gorilla's hands back, he bent them back until he heard them snap, he let go and the gorilla whimpered on the ground, then the beaver zig zagged towards Alex and jumped in the air, he spun around to hit Alex with the flat side of his tail, then he turned it to the spiky side, and Alex grabbed his tail, he held him in the air, and then shocked him, the wolf lowered his arms and opened his mouth a little, the wolf got in an odd stance, then Alex mimicked it, he had a program in him called white fight, that let him copy and memorize a fighting style, he learned many different fighting styles in a year, which should have taken twenty or thirty years each one, but instead, he was shown all the material, and he practiced it, and perfected it, the wolf stepped forward and then shot back, he lowered himself and Alex copied him, then he heard a car screech in the parking lot

"What was t-" The wolf kicked him in the head and then Alex fell back, the wolf dove down onto Alex and bit into his neck, he pulled back and the doors opened, Melody and the wolves walked in and the wolf tore Alex's windpipe out

"ALEX!" Alex grabbed the wolf's throat and started to freeze it, he let the wolf drop with his neck part in his mouth, he stumbled around until it had fully healed and he started coughing blood until it all left his lungs, and he smiled at them

"Y-you guys get my st-stuff?" One of the wolves held his bag up, and a helmet, Alex held his hands up and they tossed it to him, he slid his helmet on, then put his bag on

"Put these guys in their cells, their all knocked out...and whats with the wolf? why wont he talk" Melody looked down at the wolf and then walked over to Alex

"Did he cut you with his claws?!" Alex looked over him and he had two sets of three scratch marks on his chest

"Um yea" Melody pointed at the wolves and they ran back into a room, then came back with a small kit

"He has a humongous tolerance to poison, so he can coat his teeth with it, and his claws, without him getting poisoned, we need to take your blood and mix it with the ant-" Alex laughed then pointed to his neck

"He tore my throat out, you think a little poison can hurt me?" Alex pulled part of his shirt up, and showed them a small push able part of skin on his hip, he pushed down and a hologram appeared on his chest

"Lets see here...immune to disease, poison, sickness, choking...ok, um, organ failure, drugs, bleed out, and broken bones, now think of anything that falls into those categories...now think of more things, and think of more, these were only a few of the things that I'm immune to, I cant be killed...I cant be hurt...I can only hurt, save, and kill, Its what I am literally made for" Melody shook her head at him, and then walked to him

"Ok, so your not poisoned?" Alex nodded and showed his chest, his skin had healed and no purple was in the surrounding area, he was fine, so he lifted Melody up and carried her to the door

"Wait here, and let me make sure all the cell's have their people in them" Alex slowly walked past each cell door, and each one had many animals in it who stared back at him as he passed, when he was done, he slammed his fist on each cell door to make sure they were locked, until he got to one

"Why isnt this door locked?" A cat in the cell ran over and slammed the door closed, he waited then slammed his fist on the door, it didnt move, so he walked to Melody and smiled at her

"There, done" Melody smiled at him and touched his chest where the scratch's in his shirt were

"You got these guys knocked out all by yourself?" Alex nodded then flexed, one of the wolves laughed and pointed to the wolf on the floor

"He still has your windpipe in his mouth" No one else laughed except Alex and him, then Alex took it out and tossed it in the air, Melody and the other wolf covered their mouth and Alex held his arms up

"What? its funny" He slid all the animals into cells the wolves had made for them specially, then they added more locks to the doors

"Thanks man, my name is Max, call us whenever you need us, and he's Rog, or Roger, whichever one, yours?" Alex thought for a second then smiled

"A zero, Zero, Ace, Alex, H seventy two, Broken, or Ken, i go by Alex normally though" The wolves looked at each other, than looked over Alex and Melody stared at him

"Alex, just tell them your two names, your number and the name I gave you, its a lot easier to do" Alex shrugged then laughed a little

"I tell everyone this, and it makes for great conversations, since I have a story for each name, like Ace is because of how well I shoot, it was programmed into my head, so I can see where I need to shoot, and my body aligns the beam with the gun barrel, A zero is my new serial number, and H seventy two is old one, Zero is one because I cant make my hands go below zero degrees, Broken was an old name I had since I didnt know my real name and still dont, Ken is short for Broken and Alex is the name miss Melody gave me...or my girlfriend" Melody smiled at him and walked over to him

"I moved just so you know, all our stuff is in another apartment, so I'll show you it when we get back there" Alex thought for a second, then held his hand up

"But I was teleported to our apartment...it still has all our stuff in it" Melody looked at him oddly then nodded

"The landlord was really nice and had it customly decorated like our apartment, she goes there everyday to check on it and she keeps it as a "memorial" for the bunny who helps her brother here, so you saw a bunch of fake stuff" Alex lifted his head up in agreement, then waited for Melody to speak

"So you guys got it from here?" Both wolves nodded and waved to Alex, they walked to each cell and locked the doors again, then added another to it, Roger called the police and Max continues checking the locks


	12. Chapter 12

"See you guys next Friday, be safe!" Melody waved to Roger and Max who smiled back and waved

"Ok, lets go, you must be tired from the..walk? or whatever you used to get here" Alex nodded and he scooped Melody up, she giggled a little, then laid her head on her chest, she had a small smile and her eyes were half open, her ears rested on one of his hands, and he walked to the parking lot

"Thats my car" Melody pointed to a small car, so he walked over to it and set her next to the car door

"Um, try and get in the back, you might not fit in the front" Alex laughed and opened the back door after Melody showed him how to open the door, he got in and was still to tall to sit in it, but as he turned Melody got in and closed the door behind her

"Ok now lay down and take your stuff off" Alex took his helmet off and looked at her odd

"What do you mean?" Melody took his bag off, then threw it in the passenger seat, she set his helmet on the bag, and then tugged at the bottom of his shirt

"Oh...um this..car is kinda small isnt it?" Melody shrugged and moved closer to him, walking with her knees, so he took his shirt off and when he lifted it above his head, and set it in the passenger seat, Melody moved from the driver seat and then moved him back against the door, she pressed his back against it and she put her paws on his chest, then moved her face in front of his

"Even if your not a cat, or your old human self...your still cute and look nice" Melody looked at his lips then touched them with hers, she pulled back and rubbed his cheek with hers

"Are we really going to do this is here? I can bar-" Melody kissed him and pushed the back of his head on the window, he played with her tongue as she pushed hers into his mouth

"I cant say this enough, you taste just like honey" Melody looked at him with a blank expression and her mouth was still open a little

"I could care less, thanks, but I've wanted to taste your metal mouth for so long, its like an addiction" Melody slammed her mouth onto his and he felt her paws on his shoulders, she grabbed them and started moaning into his mouth, Melody pulled back and pulled his lip with her, then let go

"I think we should go to my place and get somewhere...private" Alex nodded and let her get off him, she re positioned her cloths and let Alex get redressed in the back of the car as she started to drive

"So do all animals have a car their own size? like you...BUNNIES! right? yea, bunnies, you guys have your own car size?" Melody giggled a little and turned her turn signal on, as she turned Alex listened

"Yea most animal, rhinos have huge cars, and giraffes have tall cars, elephants have...fat cars I guess, and bunnies have smaller, average cars" Alex looked over to his right, and looked at all the animals passing by, he looked at the buildings and the other shops next to them

*Half an hour later*

"Alright, were here, sorry for a long ride, but its far from the-" Melody turned the car off and looked at Alex, he was asleep laying oddly since he was to big for the car, so she got in the back and sat on his lap, she nuzzled his neck and he woke up shortly after

"Huh? oh are we here?" Alex looked out of the window at a new complex, and he saw three stories of rooms going up

"Wow, bit of an upgrade huh?" Melody touched her finger tips then smiled at him

"Well I have a room mate, his name is Karl and he is a really good friend of mine, but still nothing else" Alex smiled and nodded at her

"Alright, even if he was "more" then I would still try and get you back" Melody smiled, then punched his arm and laughed

"Thats mean, you shouldnt do that...but I'm pretty sure you would find a way to get me "back", how would you?" Alex thought, then spoke

"Depends, if he's nice, I just seduce you with my body, and my wasteland charm, and if he's "not nice" and does things like Matthew did, then I would put him in his place and make sure he wasnt allowed near you, no matter how much you liked him" Melody nuzzled his neck and smiled at him

"Alright, sounds like a good boyfriend plan, thanks, now lets go..I'm on the third floor, number eight" Alex lifted her up, then opened the door and closed it, Melody locked it and he carried her to the apartment

"So is he a wolf? or a cat or something?" Melody opened the door and Alex saw a very fluffy looking tiger on a couch snoring, while holding a bowl on his chest

"Thats him, a cute fluffy kitty, just like you...your old self" Alex laughed quietly and followed Melody past him into a room, it was small, but cozy, the bed was as big as their last one, the walls were a nice shade of yellow, and their was a dresser, TV, small table next to the bed, and a lamp

"Its not much, but its what me and Carl have, he sleeps in the room across from here" Alex examined the bed and pressed down on it

"Is this the same bed...and set pillows we had?" Melody nodded then walked over to the bed and took a container from under it, it had a pillow under it, a bag, and some other things

"This is all your stuff you left behind...I never touched it other than to remember you, and now I can see you in again if you want it still" Alex opened the container and tried on some of the items, the bag was to small, his cloths from before looked like kid cloths to him, he placed the pillow on the bed and transferred all the items from his old bag into his new one

"Thanks for keeping it safe for me, its nice to have these...old memories with me" Melody walked closer to him and touched her finger tips together

"Um, I kinda kept them just to remind myself of you, and to kind of...comfort myself when I'm sad, but Ma-Carl helps me with that" Alex raised and eyebrow and lowered himself

"Who?" Melody got onto the bed and laid down

"I'm tired, and Carl's real name is Max, but he uses Carl since his brother died, it was his brothers name and I guess it doesnt really matter, I only call him Max when were here, but Carl around others, since its just...nice" Alex took his bag off, and his other equipment, then took his shirt off and laid next to her on the bed

"From the car, to a bed from a year ago" Alex turned her on her side, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him, he pushed his chest against her back and his legs went almost under hers, making a somewhat in sync motion, like they were both spooning something

"Your huge compared to me, and your really warm" Melody pushed her body against his and rubbed the top of her head on the bottom of his chin, Alex smiled and closed his eyes

"I'm to tired to carry on from the car, so should we go to sleep?" Melody squirmed a little, and then Alex let her go a little, she turned her body and let Alex rewrap his arms around her

"I mean, I could let you sleep, or I could do something like this" Melody pushed her waist against his, and put her head on his neck, Melody felt him swallow hard, then she smiled

"So what will it be?" Alex slid one hand down her back and onto her waist, then put one on her back, he hugged her close and shook his head

"I'm to tired, but I could do something tomorrow or in a l-" Melody smashed her mouth onto his and moaned into his mouth, Alex immediately felt kissed her back and started to rub his hands over her body, then Melody pulled away

"How about now?" She felt him tugging on her shirt, like she did to him, so she moved her arms up and he pulled her shirt off, then removed her bra

"Ok, now what are we going to do?" Melody lifted one of her legs onto his, and he pulled it up a little, so Melody rubbed her paw over his arm, and he shook a little

Melody kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then wrapped her leg around his, so Alex moved his hands down to her legs, and moved them up to the edges of her leggings

"Oohh, cant hold yourself back even if your tired?" Melody watched as Alex pulled her leggings down, and then moved his hand between her thighs

"Are you sure you want to do that instead of this?" Melody put her paw in front of her face and put her tongue between two fingers, Alex pulled his hand back then flipped her on her back, he moved down her body, moving his mouth over her chest and stomach, then to her groin area

"How are you going to do this?" Alex licked her and made her legs buckle slightly

"Can you handle this?" Melody moved her legs back out, and tried to smile smugly

"Of course, you've done this like ten times" Alex raised an eyebrow at her, then grabbed her legs

"You sure?" Alex said this in an almost teasing tone, and Melody sat up a little

"Better than you can handle for sure" Alex licked her and she buckled her knees

"Really, so you dont feel like screaming when I go down on you?" Melody nodded and Alex licked her again, she lifted her legs up and tried to unbuckle her knees, but Alex set them on his shoulders and began licking her more intently

"F-fuck! th-that may be t-to much, easier" Alex licked her a little more with a longer stroke, and she wrapped her legs around his neck

"Told you, your out of...practice? or something..the feeling" Melody pull him forward a little with her legs, and he put his arms next to her stomach, she looked down at him and he looked up at her

"I'm not telling you that I'm "out of the fe-" Alex licked her again, and then started licking inside her, Melody grabbed his hair and moaned loudly

"Why wont she just say it?" Alex kept licking her, and after a few minutes, he felt her legs go limp, he set her legs on the bed and laid his head on her stomach

"So have you decided to say "Alex wins"? or are you still going to be stubborn?" Melody sat up a little, and smiled at him smugly

"I'm not saying anything until I am so tired, or "pleasured" that I do it without thinking...or if you do something so much that you force me to say you "win", then I'll say it" Alex thought and rubbed her legs

"Soooo, if I were to make you...cum, then you would say it?" Melody shrugged and smiled again

"Try and find out" Melody sat up and Alex moved up as well, he kissed her and laid her on her back

"Is your friend a heavy sleeper? or will he wake up to a little bunny moaning so loud, she cant hear herself?" Melody giggled, then looked at the tv which had a small white and black clock in the corner

"Well its one in the morning, and were still "reuniting" so I think he'll stay asleep...and I dont moan so loud the police need to be called for someone to help a bunny" Alex raised an eyebrow as he moved down her body, he turned her over and laid lightly on her, then moved his face next to hers

"And doing a little bit to your oh so sensitive butt will not make you do anything?" Melody stayed silent, and turned her head a little

"Yea, that stuff doesnt really affect me, I've "outgrown" my butt and your mouth's feeling" Alex moved down and placed his hands on her bottom, he spread her bottom and shoved his tongue in her

"OH FUCK!" Melody grabbed the blankets to the bed tightly and tried to cross her legs, but instead, Alex held her legs down and kept licking her, until he heard her breathing heavy

"Ready to give up? this is a fun game were playing isnt it...well?" Melody leaned up and propped herself on her elbows

"Y-you still havent mad-made me say y-you win" Alex wiped his tongue and mouth on the bed covers, then flipped her over and shoved his mouth over her groin, he started sucking on her and sticking his tongue in her instead of going slow, he felt Melody lifting her hips, so he pushed down, and pulled his mouth up while sucking, then Melody slammed her fists against the bed

"F-fuc-" Alex saw her shake a little, so he put his mouth over her and licked her, then she came on his face, he licked his lips and then smiled at her

"I win" Melody waved her paw at him and started breathing heavier

"F-fine, I'm to tired to argue, get dried off and then sleep with me" Alex walked over to his bag and took a small towel out, he wiped his face, then walked over to Melody and wiped her

"Such a gentleman" Alex smiled and tossed the towel over at his bag, then laid next to her and pulled her next to him

"Oh, lets just get these back up" Alex pulled her leggings up, which Melody took off and threw at the door

"Their wet and I think you would like me more...natural" Alex nodded and hugged her body to his again, then kissed her cheek

"I win, I win...ha, what do I win?" Melody put her paw on his chin and pulled it forward to her mouth and kissed him passionately

"Good enough?" Alex nodded and laid his head on the pillow he had set on the bed earlier

"Night Mel" Alex closed his eyes and Melody rubbed her head on his neck

"Night Al" Melody hummed slowly and drifted away into her dreams

*The next morning, Max's view*

"Fuck I'm sore from yesterday" Max rubbed his arms and then his legs, then got up and stretched a little

"Fucker hit me in my ribs, then my arms like there was no tomorrow" Max was very Australian, and he was a bare knuckle boxer, he helped the ZPD and was working at precinct one, he was just extra muscle when someone was out

"Is Melody home?" Max walked over to the door and opened it, he walked out onto the balcony and looked down into the parking lot

"Alright, so she's sleeping like the cute little ball of fluff she is" Max entered the apartment, then locked the door and walked over to the kitchen area, he got a small glass and filled it with water, then he took a little packet with a vitamin in it made for fighters

"One cup of water...add packet and stir...oh yea" Max drank the water and filled the cup again

"Wet throat, check" He opened the vitamin packet and poured it into the glass, then he stirred it and drank the glass in a few seconds

"Ugh, that shit is disgusting" Max looked at the glass while licking his lips, using his long tongue to get anything on his whiskers or around his mouth

"Ok, and now a hot shower or whatever" Alex put the glass in the sink, then walked down the hall next to the kitchen and entered the bathroom

Max started the shower after getting another set of cloths and setting them on the sink side

"Hot, hot, hot!" Max jumped out of the shower that had very hot water coming out of it

"Come on" He turned the knob back a little and saw a small white dot Melody had made, which was the temperature he liked, but he always forgot to move the knob to that position

"There we go" Max stood in the shower for a few minutes, then heard his phone ring right outside the shower

"Fuckin a" He got out and answered the phone to his friend Crystal

"Hey Maxy!" Max and Crystal had been friends since they were both born as their parents knew each other since elementary and still to that day, but Max was one when Crystal was born

"Hey Chrissy whats up?" Crystal was also a fangirl of Max, she had shirts with him holding up a pair of golden gloves, a poster or two of him, and a few other small items

"Sorry to call so early, but do you know how to fix a door?" Max laughed a little and put a towel around himself

"Yes, but why do you need to know how to fix a door?" He heard rustling, then a long squeak from the door

"Party last night, you know the "theme", and someone did something to one of the hinge things" Max listened as she explained the other problem with the hinge, it was only missing the bolt

"Yea I'll swing by when I'm heading to practice, unless I'm to lazy to go that far, then I'll just come over and help" He heard Crystal say yes on the other side

"Thanks Max! see ya later" Max said goodbye and hung up

"I guess I'll leave at ten, its a "good" time to go, and I know Crystal wouldn't mind" Max dried off as best as he could, then got his cloths on

*Crystals point of view*

"Ok, this will definitely make him want me" Crystal had a small skirt on and nothing under it, a button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black socks, she was a silky black wolf, and her coat was very flat, unlike most male coats, she was almost as tall as Max standing at five foot seven, while Max stood and five eleven

"Is my tail smooth?" Crystal brushed her tail and saw her phone light up, Max messaged her two things, ten and door

"Ten...good" It was nine thirty eight, and she had cleaned up her apartment a little since it was usually very clean, and she didnt actually have a party the other night, she just hid the bolt to the door

When Crystal saw Max in his first championship match, she wanted to ask him to go out with her, but when he won and came to her, he smiled and just hugged her, they were both older than twenty, and Max was twenty two, while Crystal was twenty one, she went to every match and he won all of them, she only got more and more attracted to him, and Max was still clueless, he thought of her as a sister since he had known her, her entire life, and she wanted him as her boyfriend

"If he doesnt try something, then I'll just give it away I guess" Crystal had planned for a long time, when and where to tell him about her, and she was not obsessed, but very devoted to making sure he would be her boyfriend, so she planned to make him see her naked, which she had planned out very well, she would go to the sink and turn on the water, but the pipe below the sink was loosened a little by her, so when she would turn it on, she would let it run, then she would turn and act like she was slipping, but really just getting wet so she could take her shirt off in front of him, and then when she would get a new shirt, she would lay on the couch, on her phone where Max could see up her skirt

*Max's point of view*

"Where is my bike?" Max looked around the parking lot for his bike, and saw it was next to a room door with a small note on it

"This isnt a car it is a motorcycle, next time use the curb :)" Max crumbled the note up and tossed it at the door

"Touch my stuff again and your face will meet the fuckin curb" Max started his bike, then pulled onto the road

"Crystals home" Max's phone pulled directions up to her apartment, and he knew the way there, but he just wanted a direct path to follow, since he usually took longer routes, and it was nine fifty

"Left, right, right, straight" Max took his turns and rode to her apartment, then the last turn he took, he saw he had two minutes, and he parked

"Smooth and simple, like my fur and my fists" Max walked to an elevator and got in, he chose the second floor and waited as he ascended to her floor

"Come on, one minute" Max saw the doors start to open, he opened the door and speed walked to her door, when he got there, he waited for his phone to change the minute to ten

*Crystals point of view*

"He's got a minute, he's never late, and he only live's ten minutes away" Crystal walked to the door, and as she opened it, Max had his paw raised to knock on the door

"Hey Crystal" Crystal hugged Max and smiled at him

"Hey Max, just on time like normal" Max smiled as she led him to the door across the room

"So hows your day been going? I saw your match yesterday evening" Crystal pointed to the door's bolt and Max walked up to it and started looking at it

"Its fine other than a little bit of soreness, but hey the job gives what the job gets" Crystal giggled a little, then unbuttoned the top button on her shirt to make her breasts push against it more, and Max turned to her as she moved her paws back to her sides

"So the bolt is missing and I think the party you threw may have had something to do with it" Crystal nodded and took her phone out of the small back pocket on her skirt

"Is it fixable?" Max nodded then looked around the room

"Let me look around and see if I can find the bolt, if I cant I'll just go out and buy one since their like a dollar" Crystal walked over to the kitchen and put her phone away, then she looked over at Max who was looking around the table in the living room, she turned the water on and felt the cold water running around her feet

"This is so worth it" Crystal moved her foot up and as she set it down, she lifted the other one, but she accidently moved forward a little and her foot moved forward

"Aahh!" Crystal fell back and was about to hit the floor, but as she saw the cieling, something soft held her up

"The pipes in your sink may need to be looked at as well, I need a wrench, let me go get one from my road kit" Max lifted her up and stood her straight, she looked around and saw him leaving the apartment

"He was right there...how did he move that fast?" Crystal loosened a small bolt on the side of her sink and thought about what would happen if she turned the water on

"Alright, get the water or whatever you need real quick, then let me fix the pipe, its just a leak" Crystal turned the water on, and it sprayed on her front body, Max moved fast and turned the water off

"Crap! now I'm all wet" Crystal unbuttoned the second button on her shirt and Max's face looked odd, then he looked away

"Um Crystal, I'm right here, are you sure you want to do that in front of me?" Crystal took her shirt off and threw it on the table in the room

"We've known each other for more than twenty years, I'm sure you can see my breasts without caring" Crystal turned from him and walked out of the kitchen, Max picked her shirt up and hung it on the top of a door

"Crystal I've known you to long to think of you as a friend, your like my sister, and no one wants to see their sister naked...unless its like one of those weird porn things" Max heard Crystal laugh a little, then she came in with a shirt that had Max holding his gloves up with a quote above it

"I'm here to please all, if I cannot please all I will please some, I'm only here to make you happy" Crystal smiled at him when he recited those words, as it was his first match he had ever won

"Just like the day you said it" Max smiled, then got on his knees and opened the cabinet, he looked at the faucet first, and saw the bolt had been slightly loosened

"I think someone thought it would be funny to loosen your faucet bolt, well it wasnt and they shouldnt mess with other peoples stuff" Crystal felt like Max was protecting her from herself, and she nodded slowly

"I'm going over there to look up bolts or substitutes for them, I'll scan the room for it if I can find it" Crystal left the bolt under the couch, with the leg in front of it, and when she would walk over, she would move it out, her plan was going very well

"Alright, tell me if you find it and I'll get it back in place" Max turned to the cabinet again, and knelt down to look inside, as he looked around, Crystal rushed to the couch, and moved the bolt out of its hiding place, she got on the couch, and moved her skirt edges up, so her entire bottom half was showing, and Max could see her

"I wonder what Gary's up to?" Crystal opened her furtube app, and looked at his account while waiting for Max to notice her, after a few minutes, she heard the cabinet close and she smiled

"Finally, that thing took forever to tig-" Max turned and saw Crystal had almost nothing covering her bottom half, he stared at her butt for a few seconds before she looked back

"Oh are you done with the pipe?" Max nodded while looking down and rubbing his head

"Um, your skirt is kind of...up" Crystal looked down, then moved the skirt bottom back over her

"Thanks, I think I found the right bolt, but its a different color, I'll keep looking" She acted like she was scrolling through more bolt purchases, then she heard Max walking over

"I found the bolt, its right under the couch" Max bent down and as he was setting his paw on the couch, he set it on her butt and immediately yanked his paw back, then fell on his bottom

"Sorry!" Max blushed madly as Crystal giggled

"Your fine, I just didnt look very much" She looked under the couch and slid the bolt to him, Max picked it up and nodded to her

"Alright, here we go" Max slid the bolt onto the hinge top, then hit it twice with his paw until it was fully in place

"Done! you need anything else?" Crystal turned her phone off, then walked over to Max, she closed the door and got closer to him, which made him back up and lean against the door

"Hmm, whens your next match?" Max looked up a little, then held up four fingers

"Four days, I need to rest up since I got hit in the ribs, its still sore" Crystal got closer, and he pressed his back against the door

"Which ribs?" Max swallowed a little harder than normal, and pointed to the lower left side of his body, Crystal slid her paw up his shirt and rubbed his ribs, he flinched and hit his back against the door

"That doesnt seem very sore, more like broken or something" Max shook his head and touched his ribs, they were very sore but not broken

"No I think I just need an epsom salt bath, that should help me a lot, see ya later Crystal" Max moved forward, but Crystal got in his way, then slid her paws up his shirt again, and put one on each side of his chest

"Um, what are you doing?" Crystal looked up at him, and looked into his eyes, they were blue and he was a white tiger with black stripes going down his arms, tail, legs, and chest, his head was pure white

"Max havd you really never thought about how much I like you?" Max shrugged and Crystal almost had her chest pushed against his

"Max I've liked you since your first match five years ago" Max opened his mouth a little, then closed it to let her continue

"Do you know what I did to myself when you never asked me out, or said you liked me?" Max felt bad and then moved his paws up to her arms

"What did you do? did you hurt yourself?" Crystal shook her head then pressed her body against his, which made him wince as she pushed her chest against part of the sore spot

"I masturbated to you, thats weird for a girl to do" Max shook his head and raised his ears

"You what?!" Crystal looked embarressed, then stood on her tippy toes and looked him in the eyes

"I watched you hit people and mount them to hit them, I thought of you mounting me and fucking me, I masturbated to you fighting, and your pictures, your sorta famous and I'm a huge fan girl" Max turned a little and back up, moving to the door slowly

"But were like brother and sister, thats so odd" Crystal walked up to him and put her paws on his chest

"No were not, you think that, and I think of a hot tiger with muscles the size of tires, and your face...that makes me wet" Crystal moved one of his paws down to her skirt and then moved it up, he jerked his paw back and took a step back

"Crystal I like you a lot, but not in a sexual way, thinking of you and me having sex is odd to me, cause I've known you so long its just so...wro-" Crystal pounced on him, and he hit his back against the floor, he groaned a little, when she got on him and then pushed his shoulders against the floor

"Its not wrong for a girl to like a guy, she's likes for more than five years, I want to have sex with a really attractive guy, and most girls want that as well, I like you a lot, and you love me, so change that love into a I want to have type love" Max put his paws on her shoulders and sat up, but she put one of her paws on his ribs, and pushed back, he fell back and grabbed her wrist, he let go since he didnt want to hurt her, and Crystal licked his neck

"Your being to rough, it hurts when you do t-" Crystal bit his shoulder and he yelped a little

"Shut up or I'll rip your throat out" Crystal looked very different, and Max didnt know what to do, if he made her get off him, he might hurt her, and if he didnt, she would do what she wanted to him, so he sat still, she took her shirt off, then her skirt and moved his up, but he kept his arms down

"Lift your arms up before I bite you again" Max kept his arms down, and she barred her teeth, he smiled and she pressed her paw on his side, so he shot his arms up and she took his shirt off

"Should've listened, because the end result of this will be you not being able to walk, so in four days you should be able to walk again" Crystal pulled his shoulders up, and he sat up, she tore his pants front off, then made him take the rest off, along with his boxers and belt

"Oohh, see you do like me more than a sister" Max didnt even realize he had a boner, and he covered himself with his paws

"This is going to far, I think I should go like NOW" Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her paws on the bottoms of his shoulder blades, then sat down on his penis

"Ugh, fuck...Crystal I think you sh-should stop n-now" Crystal looked him in the eyes and kissed him, then pulled back leaving her spit in his mouth and a long strand of saliva on his and her lips

"No, you just need a little encouragement, I've seen enough porn, to know how this works" Crystal moved up, and moaned next to his ear, he felt like she was going to bite him, but she moved her head to his neck and she started to wince

"Crystal are you ok?! did I hurt you?" Crystal look at him, then raked her claws across his chest, and made him yelp

"Ow, stop Crystal your hurting me!" Crystal put her arms around his neck again, and started moving up and down on his penis, he moaned in his mouth while she did so, until she pulled up and scratched both of his shoulder blades, leaving long red marks on him

"OUCH!" Crystal grabbed his jaw and shoulder, then pushed up and licked his neck

"Make me stop" Max shook his head, and she bit his shoulder again, then moved up, she bit his ear and he winced in pain as she moved down

"Cr-Crystal that hurts a lot" Crystal moved down to his face and moved his head close to hers

"Why wont you make me stop then? scared I'm going to eat you?" Max had enough, so he turned her on him and shoved his penis in her bottom, she moaned loudly and he pulled her arms to his sides, he set his head on her shoulder and started bouncing her on him, she turned her head and kissed him as he bounced her on him

"I-I'm cumming" Max slowed down, and as he stared to lift her up off of him, she moved her butt back down, and let his hot sperm fill her anus

"Max?" Max looked away from her and felt ashamed, she turned his jaw to her face and she looked sad

"Did I really hurt you? I did didnt I, I shouldnt have done t-" Max smiled at her and shook his head

"Actually it was fun, but it did hurt a lot, just dont scratch as deep, and this was my first time doing this before" Crystal looked shocked and she lifted one of her eyes brows

"How am I your first sex friend if you look like a super model that fights to make money" Max shrugged and lifted her off him, he tensed up a little as a few strands of semen stuck from his penis and her butt

"I dont think I can walk right" Crystal stood and Max held her paw to help her upright

"I thought I was the one that wasnt supposed to be walking right" Crystal walked over to his shirt and threw it at him

"Clean yourself off, I'm not done with you" Alex used his shirt as a rag and cleaned himself, then threw it at the door, and Crystal came back into the room, with a large towel, she cleaned herself, the pointed to the door Max fixed

"Can you break me against that door? or are you going to break the door?" Max stood up and looked down at her, he walked over to the door and pushed against it

"I donno, I might break you both, lets f-" Crystal kissed him and slammed his head against the door, she was on her toes when she started kissing him, and he lifted her legs to his sides, he held her up as she kissed him, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Break me against the door then" Max turned around and pressed her back against the door, she listened to his breathing and felt his heart beating fast against her chest

"How hard do I go? this is still my first time, and I've never done this with something fake, or my paw" Crystal set her head on his shoulder then realized something

"You've never jerked off before? or used a toy?" Max shook his head and she looked him in the eyes

"Awww, you just lost your virginity...at twenty two" Max nodded and felt embarrassed

"Theres not anything wrong with that, and the amount of sex you are going to have with me, its going to be like you lost it at ten" Max looked at her odd, and she smiled at him deviously

"So what do I do?" Crystal grabbed his penis and positioned it below her smaller hole

"Just ram me as hard as you want" Max moved his paws to her upper thighs, then rammed his entire penis in her, Crystal looked like she just lost all her breath and she kissed Max, then moaned into his mouth, he started shoving himself into her over and over until she leaned her head back at started to moan

"Is th-this g-good?" Crystal nodded slowly and Max felt like he was frozen, he slammed his penis into her once more and let loose in her, he felt his semen run down his shaft and drip onto the floor

"Damn you have a lot of unused cum in you, lets make sure your empty when were finished" Max almost couldn't hear her as he was clenching his jaw and flattening his ears against her shoulder, then he started breathing heavy

"D-do all girls feel like this? its so small and it sort of feels like your crushing me" Crystal shrugged and Max nodded


End file.
